Popcorn Love
by Chrmdpoet
Summary: Regina is a successful businesswoman and wonderful parent, but her love life is lacking. She agrees to a string of blind dates set up by her friend Kathryn on the condition that the blonde find her a babysitter. Enter Emma Swan. After each date, Regina returns home only to complain to Emma about her suitors. As they bond, Regina realizes that Emma has all the qualites she desires.
1. Chapter 1: Giving In

**A/N: Hello again everyone. I have been so behind on my prompt stories and am just now getting around to publishing them. This story is based on a great prompt submitted by ihowilde. I think it will be a really fun story to write.**

**It is AU. There is no magic. No curse. No fairytale anything. Set in NYC. **

**I hope you all enjoy this first chapter. XO-Chrmdpoet**

Chapter One: Giving In

"Stop whining," Kathryn huffed before stuffing a forkful of cobb salad in her mouth.

Regina rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her sparkling water and crossed and uncrossed her legs under the café table. She was highly uncomfortable with this particular topic of conversation, primarily because she had positively no interest in it whatsoever, but also because Kathryn simply would not stop pushing.

"_You _stop whining," she hissed at the blonde. "A refusal does not equate to whining, Kathryn. However, _you _continuing to push the issue, does."

"Oh come on, Regina," Kathryn pleaded as she dabbed at the corners of her mouth with her napkin.

Both she and Regina were no strangers to proper manners. Lord knows they had been raised to never forget them. Wealthy families—both women would tell you it was a blessing _and _a curse. They could wine and dine with the best of them, but they were also more reserved than most young women their ages. They rarely ever let loose, though Kathryn had more of a tendency to do so than Regina.

"It's time," Kathryn continued. "It's time for you to let loose. It's time for you to move on. It's time for you to get your sexy ass out there and share it with the world."

Regina quirked a brow at her best friend. "Seriously?" she deadpanned.

Kathryn chuckled as she said, "Okay, so maybe not with the _world_. That would put a whole new meaning on the phrase 'sleeping around', huh?"

"I am not sleeping with anyone," Regina told her pointedly. She had no desire to dabble in the dating world, let alone jump into bed with a string of nameless, faceless one night stands that could only offer momentary satisfaction, and at the risk of heavy consequences.

One always took a risk with sex, not that the risk wasn't always worth it, but Regina knew well that some consequences could change one's entire life.

"_EXACTLY_! That's the problem," Kathryn laughed out.

"No, dear, the _problem _is you continuing to hound me about this ridiculous idea of yours to set me up on a string of dates that I have absolutely no interest in."

"How do you _know _you have no interest in them?" Kathryn asked. "You haven't met any of them yet. Hell, I haven't even met any of them yet." She pointed a finger at her friend as if she had just made the most brilliant argument for her case. Regina simply stared at her, unblinking and entirely unfazed.

"Look, Regina, it doesn't have to be some big ordeal," Kathryn explained. "It's not like I'm going to put you on a strict schedule of dates or try to marry you off to the first good-looking guy or girl—"

"Girl?" Regina questioned, cutting Kathryn off and raising an eyebrow at her friend.

"Well, there was that time in Cancun," Kathryn told her with a chuckle. "The one and only Spring Break I convinced you to take with me during college." She let out a blissful sigh. "That was the best Spring Break of my life."

Regina's cheeks flushed a bright pink as she ducked her head. "I should _never _have let you talk me into that trip. It was a complete circus. Oh, and in my defense, I was highly inebriated. I'm sure you recall the nine tequila shots I took. _Nine_."

"Oh yeah, I recall," Kathryn said with a wicked grin. "I recall you took all nine of those shots off of nine different parts of that chick's body."

The pink tint painting Regina's cheeks deepened into a bright cherry red. She cleared her throat roughly as she glanced around the café before hissing, "_Still_, it was only one time."

"Nope," Kathryn disagreed. "What about that girl in sophomore year? What was her name…the one who somehow talked you into pledging ADPi."

Regina lowered her voice to a near whisper as she mumbled, "Audrey."

"Audrey, yes!" Kathryn exclaimed excitedly. "That's the one. She was real nut job."

"She was…eccentric," Regina said, clearing her throat again unnecessarily.

"Regina, she stalked you for a month after you quit the sorority. You had to get a restraining order." Kathryn laughed as she seemed to remember something, and then Regina's entire face turned nearly purple as the blonde voiced the memory. "Oh my god, remember when she sent you that teddy bear? When you pressed its ear, it played that recording of her singing 'Wind Beneath My Wings' and crying?"

"That was a rather unfortunate experience," Regina mumbled.

Kathryn cracked up laughing again. "It was hilarious."

"Why am I friends with you?" Regina asked as she practically chugged down the remainder of her sparkling water.

"Because I am incredible," Kathryn said simply with a shrug. "Anyway, my only point was that I could set you up on dates with both men and women, if you're interested. It's obvious that you are at least a little gay, Regina. I swear I will only set you up with the best of the best. I could introduce you to your Mr. or Ms. Right! If nothing else, I could at least set you up for a good lay."

"Okay, this conversation is over now," Regina said with a cluck of her tongue as she rose quickly from her seat and grabbed her purse.

"Oh, come on!" Kathryn laughed as Regina stepped around the table and bent to peck her cheek.

Their waiter returned with the check at that moment and Regina simply smirked as she pointed to Kathryn and said, "Lunch is on her." She then turned and headed for the door.

"Think about it!" Kathryn called out as the door jingled with Regina's exit, and the blonde was left there to cover the bill, shaking her head and laughing.

* * *

Regina used her key to unlock and open the door to her parents' enormous home. Her heels clicked against the marble floor of the foyer and reverberated off the walls as she made her way quickly through the place. She was eager to see—

"MOMMA!"

A pint-sized ball of energy crashed into her side from seemingly out of nowhere. Regina stumbled but caught herself before she could fall. She laughed as she turned and swooped up her son. "Munchkin!" she said as she twirled him around and planted a dozen little kisses all over his face.

"Mooooooooom," he whined as she set him back on his feet. He giggled even as he whined and wiped at his face, which was now covered in bright red smudges. "You got lickstick on me!"

"And it looks fabulous on you," Regina told him with a chuckle. She reached out and ruffled his dark brown hair just as another soft chuckle reached her ears. She turned to see her mother standing in the doorway of the kitchen and watching them fondly.

The woman's long brown hair hung in a single braid over her shoulder, and her chocolate eyes were warm and kind as she smiled at her grandson. The small wrinkles around her eyes showed years of both joy and stress, and small bits of gray painted a few places near her hairline.

Regina often looked at her mother and hoped she would age as gracefully.

"It looks like Momma gave you a makeover, Henry," Cora teased sweetly. "Come and let me see."

Henry just grinned as he ran back over to his grandmother. She crouched down so that she could be eye-level with him, and she laughed as he asked, "Does it really look fablous, Gram?"

"Oh, absolutely," she told him with a nod as she patted his cheek.

Regina laughed as she went over and picked her son up. She squeezed him against her side and sighed as she felt his tiny hand tangle in her hair at the base of her neck. He always played with her hair when she held him. It was something that soothed both of them.

She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her mother's cheek as Cora stood once more. "Hi Mom," she said. "How was he today?"

"Oh, he was fine, dear," Cora said with a smile. "You know he is always a perfect angel." She then crooked her finger at her daughter to beckon her to follow as she turned to head back into the kitchen. "I was just making some tea. Would you like a cup?"

"Yes, please." Regina dropped onto a stool at the kitchen bar and sat Henry in her lap. He continued to play with her hair as she and her mother carried on in conversation.

"How was your day, dear?" Cora asked. "Everything going well at the office?"

"Honestly, things could not be better at the office," Regina told her as she gently bounced her son on her knee and patted his pudgy little thigh. "Kathryn, however, is another story."

"Oh?" Cora pulled the tea kettle from the stove when it began to whistle and poured the heated water into two waiting cups. "The dating thing?"

"Yes. She will not give—"

"Momma, I drawed a dinosaur today," Henry suddenly chimed in as he dropped his head on his mother's shoulder.

Regina patted his leg as she corrected him. "_Drew_, Henry. Not 'drawed'. You _drew_ a dinosaur today, and I bet it was the best dinosaur drawing ever. I can't wait to see it, but what did Mommy tell you about interrupting other people when they are talking?"

"Uh…not to," Henry said with a guilty expression as he chewed on his lip.

Regina smiled as she said, "That's right. You're such a smart boy."

He grinned and hid his face in Regina's neck as she turned back to her mother and picked up where she left off. "She will not give up on this ridiculous idea that I am in dire need of a love life."

"Oh, I don't know that she is necessarily focused on providing you with a _love _life, per say," Cora said with a laugh.

"Mother," Regina hissed, scandalized.

Cora continued to laugh as she said, "Henry, dear?"

When his little face peeked out from under his mother's chocolate hair, Cora smiled at him and said, "Ear muffs."

Henry huffed out a breath as he brought up his hands and cupped them around his ears.

As soon as his hands were pressed to his ears, Cora looked at her daughter and said, "Maybe Kathryn is right, Regina. You need to get out more, and not just to the office. It would do you some good to meet new people, and truth be told, your sex life is lacking. Let off some steam, dear. Have some fun."

"You, of all people, are telling me to have fun?" Regina deadpanned. "To go out and have s-e-x with someone I don't even know just to 'let off some steam'?"

"Well, do be responsible about it, dear, but yes," Cora told her. "I know your father and I kept you on a strict leash in your youth, but you are an adult now. Let loose for once, Regina. You only get to live your twenties once, dear. You can't get those years back."

Regina sighed as she took the cup of tea her mother handed her. "Thank you," she mumbled as she blew at the hot liquid.

"At least think about it, Regina," Cora said as she blew at her own tea. "It's time to move on from the past."

Regina reached up and tugged on Henry's arm to let him know he could drop his hands from his ears. She then rested her head on top of his and closed her eyes. Maybe her mother was right. Maybe Kathryn was right.

Maybe it was time.

"I'll think about it," she said quietly, and though her eyes were closed, she knew her mother was smiling.

* * *

Later that evening, after Regina had put Henry to bed, she collapsed onto her plush leather couch and reached for the remote. She sighed as she flicked through the channels on her enormous flat-screen television. She cycled through all of them twice before giving up and clicking the damn thing off again.

She laid her head on the arm of the couch and closed her eyes, the events of the day spiraling through her mind. She thought of what her mother and Kathryn had said to her, and then she thought of Henry. He was so young.

But then, so was she. Only 27 and already an extremely successful businesswoman, mother to an energetic three-year-old, and insanely wealthy.

And if she was being deeply honest with herself—lonely.

She was so lonely she could feel it in her bones.

A single tear slipped out of her eye and over the bridge of her nose, and before Regina realized what she was doing, her cell phone was pressed to the side of her head and a ringing echoed in her ear.

_"Re—"_

"Okay," Regina started before Kathryn could even get a word out. "I'll do it. I will let you set me up."

Kathryn squealed with excitement and Regina rolled her eyes as she swiped at her cheeks, thankful that her friend couldn't see her. _"See?"_ the blonde said. _"I knew there was some good sense still floating around in that head of yours. Why the change of heart?" _

"Is insanity a fair answer?" Regina asked as she chuckled at herself. She felt pathetic, crying on the couch by herself while she agreed to a string of blind dates, and could only imagine how pitiful she actually looked in that moment.

_"No, but I'll let it pass for now,"_ Kathryn said happily. _"I can't wait to get started. I already have at least two people in mind."_

"I have a condition," Regina interjected seriously.

_"Of course you do. What is it?"_

"A babysitter."

_"You want me to set you up with a babysitter?"_ Kathryn asked, confused. _"Seriously? I was thinking someone more your status."_

"I don't care about status, Kat," Regina sighed. "You know that, but no, I meant that my condition is that you have to find me a suitable babysitter for Henry. My mother already keeps him during the days while I work. I don't want to put any extra burden on her. Oh, and also, no more than two dates a week, maximum. You know I try to spend as much time with Henry as possible, and I refuse to give up too much of my time with him."

_"Yeah, yeah, you're the world's best mom,"_ Kathryn deadpanned. _"I'll buy you a trophy later."_

Regina chuckled as she said, "Those are the terms. Do we have a deal?"

_"Oh, we definitely have a deal. I find you a babysitter, and then we work on getting you a spouse."_

"Let's not go overboard."

_"Just saying,"_ Kathryn laughed. _"I'm guessing you'll want to meet with the sitter ahead of time?"_

"Of course," Regina told her. "Just let me know when you have someone for the position and I will set up a meeting."

_"Deal."_

"Oh, and Kathryn?"

_"Yeah?"_

Regina sighed as she blew a strand of hair from her face. "Thank you."

She could practically hear Kathryn's smile through the phone as the blonde lovingly said, _"You got it babe."_

* * *

Regina rushed to the curb and threw up a hand to hail a cab. She was already ten minutes late for her lunch date with her potential babysitter. She knew absolutely nothing about the young woman Kathryn had selected, except that she was a senior at NYU, thanks to her friend's last minute phone call a few hours before Regina's lunch hour.

Kathryn hadn't even given her a name or an appearance to go by, so Regina could only hope that the café she had chosen wouldn't be too terribly packed. She didn't want to have to spend half of her lunch hour searching for the girl; then again, it was entirely possible that there would be no one waiting for her at all. She would be nearly twenty minutes late by the time she got there after all.

When the cab pulled up to the curb by the café, Regina handed the driver a few bills before dashing inside. She let out a breath of relief when she saw that the café was mostly empty, only a few people dining, and so she let her eyes shift from occupied table to occupied table. When a young woman with long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail smiled awkwardly at her and waved her over, Regina let out another sigh and crossed the room to meet her.

The blonde rose from her seat and Regina took in the red leather jacket, white tank-top, and skin-tight jeans with narrowed eyes. The girl was definitely in good shape. That much was obvious, and Regina hoped that that meant she would be able to keep up with Henry. The boy was a bundle of energy during the day, yes, but he could be an unholy nightmare in the evenings. It was always difficult to get him to bed.

"Hey, you're Regina, right?" the blonde asked as she reached out a hand, and Regina watched the girl's emerald eyes rake the length of her body quickly before darting back up and locking onto hers.

Women were strange in that way—always scanning one another, sizing one another up; often comparing themselves to others. It rarely could be helped.

Regina plastered on a smile and nodded as she took the outstretched hand and shook it firmly. "I am. How did you guess?"

"Your friend said you were some big business tycoon or something," the blonde answered as she plopped heavily back down into her seat. "You're the only person who's come in here in the last fifteen minutes wearing anything even remotely expensive and looking all 'shit-my-meeting-ran-late.'"

Regina arched an eyebrow at the young woman's blunt speech but she could hardly help a chuckle from escaping as she lowered herself into the seat across from her. "Yes, I apologize about that," she said honestly. "It has been a terribly busy day."

"It's cool."

"I'm sorry," Regina said again, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "I just realized that I don't even know your name."

"Emma," the blonde said with a smile. "Emma Swan."


	2. Chapter 2: The Babysitter

**A/N: Wow! Thank you so much everyone for the overwhelmingly positive response to and support for this story! I am so humbled, and I appreciate all of your wonderful reviews so much. I only hope I can meet your expectations and give you a truly enjoyable story.**

**With that said, I hope you all enjoy this second chapter. XO-Chrmdpoet**

Chapter Two: The Babysitter

_"I'm sorry," Regina said again, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "I just realized that I don't even know your name."_

_"Emma," the blonde said with a smile. "Emma Swan."_

* * *

"Emma," Regina repeated, the name soft on her tongue. "It's lovely to meet you, Emma."

"Wow," Emma laughed out. "No one's ever said it was 'lovely' to meet me. Good, yeah. Nice, definitely. But _lovely? _That's a new one. Let me guess. You went to some fancy school like Harvard or Yale?"

Emma couldn't stop grinning as she took in the surprised look on Regina's face. She slipped a pair of thick black-rimmed glasses out of her backpack and onto her face as she pulled the menu toward her. _This is going to be a trip, _she thought as she glanced back up at the woman, who was still just staring at her.

Regina was a little taken aback by Emma Swan. She didn't quite know how to perceive her. In the first minute of their time together, Regina deduced that the blonde was blunt, a little crass, and a definite straight-shooter. Regina wasn't sure if she liked it or not; not because she cared terribly, but because she was unsure of how to interact properly with such a person.

She always felt a little out of her element with people like Emma Swan, because Regina had been raised to speak and act in a particular manner. It had always been incredibly difficult for her to break away from that upbringing and relax, even with Kathryn, who was her closest friend.

She almost always spoke in complete and proper sentences, addressed each and every person she encountered with due respect, and practiced appropriate manners. She hardly ever even slouched her shoulders.

This young woman, though—well, she seemed to be quite the opposite.

"Yes, actually," Regina finally answered. "I earned my MBA from Harvard Business College."

"Knew it," Emma said, still laughing internally. This woman certainly wasn't the first upper-class person she had worked for (or would hopefully work for). She'd had several catering jobs at random high-class events throughout her first couple of years in college, and she'd babysat a lot of friggin' kids, for rich and poor families alike. So, she was used to the five-minute delay that the wealthy folks sometimes required in order to acclimate themselves to what Emma referred to as normal-people-speak. But they all eventually caught on, _or _they just sneered at her and decided not to hire her.

Whatever.

"So, what's good to eat here, Regina?" Emma asked. "Is that okay?"

"I'm sorry?" Regina asked, shaking her head. "Is _what _okay?"

"That I call you Regina," Emma answered with a smile. "I can call you Mrs. Mills if you prefer that instead, or whatever."

"Actually, it's Ms. Mills," Regina corrected her. "I'm not married, but the formality is unnecessary. You're welcome to call me Regina."

"Awesome!" Emma exclaimed before turning her eyes back to her menu. "So, what's good to eat here, Regina?"

Regina couldn't help the smile that started to form on her face. She couldn't quite explain it, because she felt entirely out of her element with Emma, but for some reason, she also felt a strange sense of comfort. The blonde seemed to have a natural confidence about her, much as Regina did when in her element, that made her feel more and more at ease with Emma as the minutes passed.

"Well, I suppose I almost always order a cobb salad or a dish with some form of grilled chicken," Regina answered a little timidly.

"Okay," Emma said with a shrug. "Let's go with that then." She put her hand up and waved the nearest waiter over.

When the young man reached their table, he pulled a pad and pen from his apron and politely asked, "What can I get for you ladies?"

"Uh, yeah," Emma said as she chewed on her lip. She pointed at Regina as she told the waiter, "She's ready to order, and I'll have whatever she has, plus another water with like three lemons."

The waiter just kind of laughed as he then turned to Regina who was staring at Emma as if she was some sort of natural phenomenon. Regina was simply so accustomed to taking command of the majority of the social situations she found herself in, and considering she had intended to interview this young woman as a potential employee, she had assumed this situation would be no different.

Boy, had she been wrong. Emma Swan had just slipped right in and taken the reins like she was entitled to them, like she had bred and raised that horse herself. And strangely enough, Regina had simply let her—no arguments, no fuss.

"Okay," Regina said, shaking herself out of her thoughts, "then I will have a sparkling water and the cobb salad, and I suppose Ms. Swan, here, will have the same."

"Alright," the waiter said. "I'll have it right out, ladies."

"Thank you," Regina told him at the same time that Emma said, "Thanks man."

As soon as the guy walked away, Emma scrunched her nose up at Regina and said, "Can we not do the whole 'Ms. Swan' thing? Ever again, preferably."

Regina didn't know if she should laugh or apologize or feel embarrassed, but before she could feel or say anything at all, Emma chimed in again. "It's not a big deal or anything. It's just that a few of my professors call me Ms. Swan and it grates on my nerves. I know it's supposed to be respectful or whatever, but it just makes me feel old. And I'm way too young to feel old, you know?"

And then Emma smiled and winked at Regina.

Regina cleared her throat, crossed and uncrossed her legs as she was prone to do when uncomfortable, though she was quickly relaxing, and rested her hands gently in her lap. She summoned a smile to her supple lips as she nodded to the blonde. "Yes, I can certainly understand that."

"I figured," Emma said with a shrug. "You can't possibly be older than twenty-five, and I bet you get that 'Miss or Ms.' crap all the time, right?"

Regina's cheeks blushed beautifully even as she smirked and corrected the younger woman. "I'm actually twenty-seven, but you've just earned a few points in your favor for making me feel at least two years younger."

Emma chuckled at that. "Go me," she said happily as she took a sip of the extra-lemony water that the waiter had just handed her.

Regina laughed a bit, too, before saying, "But yes, at work I am often only addressed as Ms. Mills."

"Right." Emma nodded as she pulled off her glasses and stuck them back in their case before slipping the case back into her bag, having forgotten she was wearing them for a moment. She only needed them to read and to drive and sometimes to watch television, but she hardly ever wore them otherwise; not because she had an issue with her glasses but because she was clumsy. She had already broken a pair before and had to save up to afford the ones she had now. She was in no hurry to break them.

Regina observed this with interest. She noted that Emma looked quite a bit younger with her glasses on than she did without them, but that she was a striking young woman either way.

"So, you're like some super successful businesswoman, right?" Emma asked, interrupting Regina's thoughts again. "You must be pretty awesome at what you do considering you're so young."

"I would like to say that yes, I am quite successful at what I do," Regina answered with a smile. "However, Emma, I believe we are here so that I may interview _you_, not the other way around."

"Right," Emma said with a nod. "Totally. Fire away."

The waiter returned then with their cobb salads, and the two women began to eat as Regina started in with a list of questions she had thought up on her way to the café. She had never placed her son in the care of a babysitter before, other than her Mother, so she definitely the entire thing slightly daunting; however, she was more than willing to take the step if she found the right candidate.

She could only hope that Emma Swan would be a proper fit once they were finished. She was truly uninterested in having to rearrange multiple days in order to try and accommodate several different interviews with other candidates.

"Why don't you start by telling me a bit about yourself," Regina said as she nibbled at her salad. "Kathryn mentioned that you were a senior at NYU. I'm guessing that puts you at around twenty-one or twenty-two, unless you are an accelerated student."

"Nope, no acceleration here," Emma told her with a laugh. "I'm twenty-two, and yeah, I am a senior at NYU. I'm a social work major with a lit minor."

"Social work and literature," Regina interjected, intrigued. "That is an interesting combination. Why the interest in either?"

"Well, the first is a little complicated," Emma admitted. She didn't like to go into detail on this particular subject. "Let's just say that a lot of stuff gets overlooked in the system or doesn't get looked into hard enough, and I want to help correct that, or at least I want to make strides in correcting that."

Regina's stomach knotted a bit as she heard the earnest and almost personal way in which Emma spoke about the system. It made her uncomfortable, but more than anything, it made her curious. Still, she plastered on a smile as Emma went on to say, "And the literature is simple. I just really like to read."

"I see," Regina said softly. "I enjoy reading as well. I have quite the collection at home, so perhaps, if I hire you, you may find a book or two to entertain you while Henry naps or once he has gone to bed."

"Henry?" Emma repeated with a grin. "Your son's name is Henry? Is he the only one you've got? How old is he?"

Regina smiled brightly, unable to help herself. Henry was the light of her life, and even the simplest thought or mention of him brought a smile to her face. "Yes, his name is Henry, after my father. He is three, and yes, he is the only child I have."

"Three," Emma said, her smile only growing. "That's a great age. I bet he's adorable."

"Beyond," Regina told her, nodding. "He is also quite the handful."

"Most toddlers are. I'm sure I can handle him."

Regina narrowed her eyes at bit as she surveyed the younger woman. "So, you like children?" she asked. "What I mean is, do you actually enjoy caring for children or are you simply in it for the money? Or is this your first potential babysitting job?"

"This isn't my first, but it would be my only right now," Emma told her. "My last family that I was babysitting for moved across the country—new job. So, Henry would be my one and only if you hired me. And to answer your question, yes, I like kids. I love kids, actually."

"Oh?" Regina asked. "Do you have any siblings?"

Emma laughed at that one. It was a cold laugh, sad almost, and Regina simply stared at her, perplexed. "Sorry," Emma finally said. "It's not really funny at all, but yeah. I _had_ siblings. If you counted them all up, then I had twenty-nine siblings by the time I was sixteen."

Regina's eyes nearly bugged out of her skull at first, but then the implication of the statement sank in, and that uncomfortable lurching sensation in her stomach returned. "You're a foster child," she whispered so softly that the words were almost inaudible, but Emma caught them.

She just scratched the back of her neck, shrugged her shoulders uncomfortably, and said, "Yup. I'm an orphan. A lot of different homes. I got out of the system when I was sixteen, though. Anyway, I don't really like to talk about it, so if we could move on to the next subject, that would be great."

"Yes, of course," Regina said quickly. "I apologize. I didn't meant to pry."

"You didn't," Emma told her. "You asked a perfectly acceptable question, and I answered it. That's that."

Regina's throat felt tight as she swallowed. "Very well," she managed to say despite how thick her tongue felt in her mouth. She avoided the blonde's eyes for a moment while she tried to shake the blush that she knew had risen in her cheeks. She felt terrible about leading them into such a conversation, not because she pitied Emma, but because it was obvious that the blonde was rather uncomfortable conversing about her upbringing.

Regina glanced at her watch only to see that she was already late in returning to the office; then again, she was the boss, so it wasn't as if she would be reprimanded. Still, she liked to maintain a strict schedule as often as possible.

"I'm terribly sorry," Regina said, hoping that Emma wouldn't think she was running from an awkward conversation, "but I should probably be on my way. I am already late in returning to work."

"Oh, right." Emma nodded and tried to smile at the brunette. "Yeah, I get it. I have my next class in an hour anyway. Well, uh, it was nice to meet you."

"You as well, Emma," Regina told her honestly before collecting her things and laying several bills on the table. "I will take care of lunch."

Emma smiled at her. "You don't have to do that, but thanks. I appreciate it."

Regina nodded at her before turning to leave, but she whirled around again when Emma called out her name. The blonde walked over until they were a little closer than was typically considered appropriate. She locked gazes with Regina and in almost a whisper, she said, "Look, I know you don't know me, and I know that you probably want the best you can get for your son. I get that, and I'm not asking you to throw me a bone just because I need the money. I'm asking you to give me a chance, because unlike a lot of people who get these babysitting jobs, I do actually care. I'm not some bum that ran from the system and then like turned into a junkie or a thief or something, okay? I got a job. I got into college. I'm an honor student. I'm trying to make something of myself, and I may not know a lot about family, but I will take care of your kid. I'll make sure he's safe and happy anytime you need me to. I'm punctual and I clean up after myself, and I'm a good choice for this job."

Emma reached into her pocket then and pulled out a small slip of paper with a string of numbers scrawled across it. "This is my number," she said. "I hope you'll give me a chance, Regina."

And then she was gone. She gave Regina one last smile before slipping by her, out the door, and into the rush of the city.

Regina stood there another moment longer, clutching the small slip of paper in her hand and trying to understand why her eyes were suddenly stinging with tears.

* * *

Later that evening, Regina was driving home from her parents' house with a sleeping Henry in the car-seat behind her. He always fell asleep in the car, whether the drive was five minutes or fifty minutes. Something about the hum of the road always knocked him out.

Regina watched the road beneath the orange sky as the sun was setting, and she let her thoughts wander. She thought of the hectic day she had had at work, but mostly she thought of the woman she had met on her lunch break. Emma Swan.

Something about the blonde had stuck with her even after she had returned to work and even now. She couldn't shake it, but as she contemplated the young woman, Regina made a split-second decision.

She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel impatiently for the remaining ten minutes it took to reach her house, and as soon as she pulled the car into the garage and put it in park, Regina reached for her purse. She dug through it until she found the small slip of paper she had been given earlier that day and dialed the number on it into her cell.

It rang only once before the voice of Emma Swan came through the line.

_"Who's this?" _she asked without any form of greeting, and Regina couldn't help the small smile that formed on her lips. _So blunt_, she thought.

"Hello Emma. This is Regina Mills," she answered, and before she could say anything else, Emma jumped right in. Regina was surprised that she had been expecting anything else, even after only one meeting with the blonde.

_"Regina, oh my god, are you hiring me?"_ Emma fired off instantly.

Regina chuckled as she said, "Well, I was hoping that we could do a trial run, with me around of course. I want to make sure that Henry is comfortable with you before I make a final decision. If you are interested, when might you be available to come meet Henry and perhaps spend a bit of time with him?"

_ "Yeah, I'm definitely interested," _Emma told her, unable to stop grinning. She really needed the money so she was hoping for this job. Plus, she really did love kids, so babysitting beat catering any day. _"And well, it is now officially the weekend. I just got out of my last class, so I'm available right now. I mean…if that's okay with you and everything."_

Emma bit her lip as the line went totally silent, and she knew that that one had thrown Regina for a loop. She was sure that the brunette was one of those everything-by-the-schedule types of people.

Regina was.

Regina just sat there, mouth agape as she tried to think of an excuse to pick a different time and day. She hated impromptu anything. It always made her feel flustered and nervous.

But then, impromptu seemed to sort of be the definition of Emma Swan, so if Regina was going to hire her, she had better get used to it. She glanced at the small digital clock above her stereo. 5:45 blinked back at her. She swallowed before stuttering out a quick, "Oh, well, okay. Um, yes, I suppose that right now would be fine."

She rattled off her address, and listened to a pen scratch quickly across a paper before Emma's voice came back over the line. _"Sweet. I just need like fifteen or twenty minutes and then I'll be there."_

"Very well," Regina answered, her palms sweaty as she thought of everything she had to do prior to Emma's arrival. She wanted to tidy up despite the fact that her house was almost always immaculate considering she cleaned up after Henry on an hourly or even half-hourly basis. Clutter drove her mad. She supposed she should also provide dinner considering Emma said she had only just left class so she likely had yet to eat. She wondered what she could cook in fifteen minutes.

_"Regina?"_

Regina snapped back to attention, her cheeks flushing for no one to see. "Yes, I'm here. I will see you soon, Emma."

She then clicked to hang up before practically jumping out of her car and collecting Henry from the backseat. He rubbed at his eyes sleepily as she carried him into the house, but by the time they reached the living room, he was wide awake again. Regina chuckled as he smiled slyly at her and said, "Momma, you wanna make dinosaur nuggets."

"Oh, I do, do I?" she asked, still laughing as she carried him into the kitchen, held him at the sink to help him wash his hands, and then put him in his seat.

"Uh huh," he hummed with an overly dramatic nod.

Regina opened the freezer and looked inside. "I suppose I'm in luck then, because we happen to have an entire box of dinosaur nuggets." She pulled out the box of grilled-chicken nuggets cut into the shapes of dinosaurs and waggled it at her son.

He threw up his arms as he giggled. "How long?"

"Not long, baby," she told him as she stopped to drop a kiss to his forehead. "Now," she mumbled to herself. "What to make for me…and for Emma?"

* * *

When the doorbell rang, Henry had already devoured his dinosaur nuggets and his sweet peas and had run off to play. Regina still found it strange how much her son actually enjoyed peas. He was one of few kids she knew of to actually love them, but she was far from complaining.

Regina had just finished straining the pasta she had cooked, and so she set it aside to go and answer the door. She heard the pitter-patter of Henry's feet running from the other room and she knew he was too curious not to accompany her to the door. He hid behind her leg as she pulled the door open with a smile.

Emma looked exactly as she had earlier that day—long blonde ponytail, red leather jacket, and everything.

"Ms—Sorry," Regina said, quickly correcting herself. "Emma, hello. I'm glad you could make it."

"Hi," Emma said with a little wave. Her eyes involuntarily raked down Regina's body as they apparently were going to do every time she saw the woman, and then she noticed the little hand clinging to Regina's pants. Caramel-colored eyes peeked out from around Regina's leg, and Emma couldn't help but crack up.

Regina's brows furrowed at the laughter, but then she realized what Emma was laughing about. She smiled as she shook her leg and softly said, "Stop hiding, dear. Come out and say hello."

Henry poked his head out just a little farther but not much. "Hello," he said shyly.

"Hi Henry." Emma smiled and waved at him, and he narrowed his eyes at her. Emma cracked up again, because she had seen his mother do the exact same thing earlier that day at lunch, and it was almost uncanny how much he looked like her when he did that.

"Come in," Regina said quickly, suddenly realizing that they were still standing in the doorway, and she wasn't finished with dinner yet.

Emma followed her into the house, but they hardly managed more than a few steps before Henry tugged on Regina's pant leg and crooked his finger at her, motioning for her to bend down. When she did, he cupped a hand around his mouth and whispered in her ear, much to Emma's delight. She found him impossibly adorable and she hadn't even fully seen him yet. He seemed intent on hiding.

"Momma, who is that?" he whispered once Regina bent to his level.

Regina didn't whisper in return. She spoke aloud as she told him, "That is Emma." Emma waved at him again, but he just continued to look at her with his eyes narrowed. "She is the babysitter."

"What's a babysinner?" he asked, out loud that time, though he shrunk behind Regina a little more when he realized he had.

Both Regina and Emma laughed at his version of the title. "Babysit-ter," Regina corrected, enunciating the 't' sound this time.

"Yeah, kid," Emma chimed in. "I sit on babies."

Henry's eyes widened comically and so did Regina's, but before anyone could reassure the kid that Emma was only joking, he quickly and nervously muttered, "I'm not a baby. I'm a big boy."

Emma just winked at him and said, "Well then, I guess you and I can just be friends then."

Regina watched closely as Henry seemed to consider Emma's words, and when he took a step out from behind her leg, she couldn't help but smile.

Emma only found the kid even more adorable once she could see all of him. He was a shorty, even for his age, but he was beyond cute. His hair was a dark brown, just like Regina's, and his eyes were brown, too, though they were a little lighter than his mother's. Regina's eyes were a smooth milk chocolate while Henry's were more of a caramel color. His cheeks were just a little chubby, and his lips were thick just like Regina's lips. They didn't have the same chin, though, and that made Emma wonder about the father, or the grandparents even.

She didn't ask any questions though. She simply smiled at the kid and hoped he would grow to like her.

Henry looked up at Emma again and quietly asked, as if testing the water, "Do you like dinosaurs?"

"Are you kidding me?" Emma asked him dramatically. "I _love _dinosaurs!"

That was all it took. Henry's little face broke into a wide smile and in seconds, he ran right past them and into the next room, shouting over his shoulder, "Come on!"

Emma laughed as she looked up at Regina and raised a brow. "Can I go and play with him?"

Regina's heart fluttered at the pure childish excitement that filled the younger woman's emerald eyes in that moment. It was adorable, and Regina could see why babysitting was a good fit for Emma Swan. She smiled at the blonde and nodded. "Go ahead," she told her. "Oh, and I am making pasta. I thought you might be hungry."

"Awesome," Emma exclaimed. "Yeah, I'm starved. Thank you. That's really nice of you."

"My pleasure," Regina said simply, and then she watched as Emma darted off after her son and out of sight. Only minutes later, giggles from both of them echoed into the kitchen from the living room, and Regina grinned as she brought her pasta sauce to a simmer.

"Perhaps this will work out after all," she said to herself, now only hoping that Kathryn could keep her word and set her up with at least a few good dates.


	3. Chapter 3: One-Quarter Gay

**A/N: Everyone, thank you so much. The support for this story is overwhelming. I am trying to message each of you to thank you for your reviews, but there is a lot to keep up with. I will eventually get to all of you, though. In the meantime, thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews and support.**

**For those of you asking, it will be a while before you find out the circumstances surrounding Henry's conception/Regina's past. Sorry, but you will have to wait.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! XO-Chrmdpoet**

Chapter Three: One-Quarter Gay

When Regina was finished preparing dinner, she quickly set two places at the dining room table and then headed toward the living room where she could still hear Emma and Henry playing together. When she reached the open archway that led into the large living room, she paused and leaned against the frame, a small smile blooming across her lips as she watched her son happily playing with his potential new babysitter.

They sat on the floor together as they played with Henry's dinosaur figurines, and Regina had to cup a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing when she realized that her son was slowly but surely scooting closer and closer to Emma. Within seconds, he was sitting hip-to-hip with the blonde, and then he completely surprised Regina as he crawled up into Emma's lap and rested his back against her chest.

Regina grew even fonder of Emma Swan in that moment as the blonde seemed to simply roll with the changes, letting Henry make his own decisions. She patted his leg as she reached around him and quietly asked, "What about this one?"

"That's my tricertops," he told her, and Regina broke into another wide smile.

"Triceratops," Emma corrected him sweetly.

"That's what I said," Henry muttered as he pulled it from her hand. "And the Rex eats him."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, 'cause the Rex is a carnival," Henry said with a firm nod, "and that means he eats meat."

Emma giggled at that one, and so did Regina, unable to hold it in any longer. Emma's head snapped up and she smiled when she saw Regina leaning against the door frame and watching them.

"Hey Regina, did you know that the Rex is a carnival?" Emma asked her with a wink.

"I did, actually," Regina answered. "He only eats meat."

"You're sposta say thank you," Henry suddenly chimed in, his little hand reaching up to poke at Emma's chin.

Emma grabbed his hand and held it as she asked, "What for?"

"Because I teached you something," he told her matter-of-factly.

"Taught," both Regina and Emma said at the same time.

Henry huffed out a breath as he tried to roll his big caramel eyes but only ended up crossing them a bit. Emma just laughed as she gently moved him off her lap and sat him in the middle of all the dinosaurs. He seemed content to keep playing by himself, so she popped up off the floor and walked over to Regina.

"He has trouble with tenses," Regina told her, chuckling as Emma reached her side.

"Well, he is only three," Emma said with a shrug of her shoulders. "He'll get the hang of it. I had a brother once whose speech didn't really develop until he was four, and then I had a sister who was talking up a storm by the time she was two. It's different with every kid. There's no hard and fast rule to it, you know?"

Regina nodded as she continued to watch her son play. "He's normally very shy around strangers. He seems to have taken quite the liking to you, though. I am surprised."

"Ouch," Emma joked. "Are you saying that I'm not likeable?"

Regina simply smirked, shaking her head. She still did not quite know what to make of Emma Swan, and yet the more she was around the younger woman, the more she found herself warming up to her despite their clear differences. And though she had yet to say it aloud, Regina was certain that Emma was perfect for this job.

Henry had taken right to her, and had even crawled into her lap. That, and Emma seemed like a genuinely good person with a good head on her shoulders. Regina respected her determination and her honesty, even if the latter did throw Regina for a loop at times.

Besides, sometimes one simply had to let the child be the judge, and Henry clearly approved.

Emma leaned against the opposite side of the frame as she, too, watched Henry, though she allowed herself several quick glances to the woman beside her. She already loved the kid. He was adorable and they had obviously clicked, so she could only hope that she clicked with his mother, too; at least, enough that Regina might find her suitable enough to keep around.

"He's pretty awesome," Emma said after a few minutes, and Regina just smiled. "Like his Mom."

Regina laughed out loud at that one. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Ms. Swan."

"It's Emma. And, I think you're wrong about that," Emma argued. "I think flattery will at least get me some food."

"You would have gotten it anyway," Regina told her with a laugh. "The dining room is just around the corner and to your right. I've already set the table for us. You go ahead. I am going to move Henry to his playroom so I can see him from the dining room."

"Okay, thanks." Emma darted off toward the dining room while Regina stepped into the living room to collect her son.

* * *

When she picked Henry up, Regina quietly asked, "So, what do you think, munchkin? Do we like Emma?"

He grinned at her as he tangled his fingers in the hair at the back of her neck.

"Is that a yes?"

He nodded as they passed the dining room where Emma had just finished filling a bowl with salad and was now piling some pasta onto a plate, and then made their way into the playroom next door. "She's pretty," he said quietly as his cheeks flushed a gentle pink.

Regina chuckled as she patted his bottom and put him down on his feet. "I know," she whispered and then tapped her finger on the tip of his nose. "Momma's going to eat now. You be good."

"Okay," he chirped and then ran over to his toy box. He had a small chest of toys in almost every room in the house, and they each had a set of dinosaur figurines inside. Henry loved dinosaurs more than almost anything. Regina still had yet to understand the obsession.

Kathryn had gotten him a t-shirt with a dinosaur on it for his second birthday, and ever since then, dinosaurs had become Henry's greatest love. He wanted dinosaur everything—clothing, room décor, toys, and anything else Regina or Cora could find. Regina, of course, did her best not to spoil him too terribly with toys and goodies, but it was truly pointless.

Cora bought the boy anything he wanted whenever he wanted it, whether Regina approved or not. Her perpetual excuse was that grandmothers had an innate obligation to spoil their grandchildren.

* * *

When Regina took her place at the dining room table, adjacent to Emma, the blonde grinned at her and asked, "So, you think I'm pretty?"

Regina shook her head as she chuckled and asked, "Do you ever stop?"

"Rarely," Emma told her as she nodded to accept the wine that Regina offered her. She then quickly added, "Unless it bothers you? Because if it bothers you, then I can totally stop."

"It doesn't bother me," Regina said as she took a sip of wine. "I am simply unaccustomed to it. That's all."

"Unaccustomed to what?" Emma asked. "To people who don't talk like textbooks and speak their opinions to your face instead of behind your back? Lifestyles of the rich and famous and all that, right?"

Regina raised a brow at the daring remark. "My, my," she said quietly. "Am I sensing a hint of bitterness?"

"Not at all," Emma told her as she shoved a forkful of pasta into her mouth. "Holy crap, that's good."

"Thank you."

"Thank _you_," Emma countered. "Anyway, no, no bitterness. Just my opinion, I guess. You disagree?"

Regina stared at the blonde for a long moment before answering. Finally, though, she sucked in a breath and admitted, "Unfortunately, no."

"It's no big deal, really," Emma said with another shrug. "I mean, minus the textbook talk, the middle class and the lower class are no better. The whole world is full of bitches, you know?"

Regina's eyes cut quickly to the side to see if Henry had heard that particular word, but he was completely immersed in his own little world, making loud screeching and roaring sounds as he played with his dinosaurs.

Emma followed Regina's eyes and her cheeks instantly flushed as she realized what she had said. "Oh, sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean to say that so loudly. I swear I won't ever cuss around the kid."

"It's quite alright," Regina told her. "I don't believe he heard, and anyway, I find I rather agree with you. However, I am curious to know…"

"If I see you like that?" Emma finished for her.

Regina avoided her eyes but nodded as she took a bite of pasta and chewed daintily. She heard Emma laugh, but still she avoided the blonde's eyes, and it wasn't until she heard her say, "Not even close," that Regina finally looked up.

"At least, not yet," Emma added. "I've had a lot of rich people turn me away on a job just because of how I dress or how I talk or whatever. It's in their eyes, in the way they sneer at me. You can always tell which ones think they're better than you, you know? I don't get that from you, even if you do secretly think you're better than me. You definitely don't show it."

"I don't," Regina quickly told her.

"You don't show it?" Emma asked with a laugh.

"I don't think I am better than you," Regina clarified, and their eyes met across the table.

After a few seconds, Emma smiled softly at her and said, "Okay then."

Regina echoed her smile. "Okay."

* * *

When they were finished eating, Emma immediately stood up and reached for Regina's plate. She stacked all the dishes and then easily carried them to the kitchen, placing them near the sink.

Regina started to thank her, but when she noticed Emma rolling up her sleeves and turning the faucet on, she quickly said, "Oh, Emma, you don't have to do that."

"I know," Emma answered simply. "You didn't have to cook me dinner either. I want to, so just let me, okay?"

Regina sighed as she shook her head and smiled at the blonde. "Very well. I appreciate it. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Thank you for dinner."

Just then, Henry came sprinting into the kitchen, shouting that he wanted to help Emma. When he tried to skid to a stop, his socks slid on the tiled floor, and he collided into the lower cabinets beside Emma's leg. The dishes that were sitting on the counter near the edge trembled as Henry's little body crashed into the cabinets, and before Emma could stop it, the salad bowl on the top of the stack slid off and went tumbling down.

Regina let out a yelp of fear just as Emma threw herself to the floor and covered Henry's body with her own. The salad bowl clunked on top of her head with a hard thud, rolled down her shoulder, and then onto the floor where it cracked on one side with the impact.

Regina was on the floor next to them in seconds, just as Emma was turning Henry in her arms and looking him over. "Are you okay, little man?" she asked him. He nodded like it was no big deal and then bent to pick up the bowl.

"This bowl is not okay," he said with a giggle. "Look, Momma, it's cracked."

"I see," Regina answered with a laugh, thankful her son hadn't been harmed. "Let's not touch it, though, okay?" She took the bowl from him and placed it back on the counter, far from the edge. She then turned back to him and asked, "Henry, why don't you go to your room and change into your pajamas? You think you can do that by yourself like a big boy?"

"But I want to help wash," he whined.

"You can help Emma the next time she comes to see you, okay?"

That seemed to be enough for Henry. "Okay!" he exclaimed excitedly before taking off for his room.

Once he was out of sight, Regina turned to face Emma just as the blonde asked, "So, there's gonna be a next time, huh? That mean I got the job?"

"Are you kidding me?" Regina asked, and Emma's smile dropped from her lips.

"Oh, uh, well, I—" Emma started, but Regina quickly cut her off.

"Emma, you just threw yourself in front of a flying salad bowl to protect my son. Of course you have the job."

Emma cracked up at that. "Sounds so much more badass when you put it like that."

Regina started to reach toward her as she asked, "How's your head?"

"No worries," Emma told her, catching Regina's hand and shaking her head to let her know she was fine. "It's hard as ever."

Regina just laughed. She unconsciously squeezed Emma's hand before stepping away to reach for the dish soap, "Come on, hero. Let's finish these dishes."

* * *

Henry gave Emma a firm high five when she escorted Regina to say goodnight to him. "So, I'll see you soon, okay?"

He grinned at her as he nodded and climbed into his bed. "And we can play more dinosaurs?" he asked her.

"Totally."

"Totally," he repeated, and Emma chuckled as she ruffled his hair. The kid was beyond adorable, and she couldn't help but love him. "Night kid."

Emma left the room and waited in the hallway for Regina. She heard the brunette tell Henry she would be right back to tuck him in, and only seconds later, she emerged from the room. They walked quietly down the hall, through the foyer, and to the front door.

"So, I guess you'll call me when you need me?" Emma asked as she opened the door and leaned into the frame.

"I will," Regina agreed with a nod. "I'm glad we were able to do this, Emma. I think Henry will enjoy having you around when I am out."

"I think I'll enjoy it, too." Emma smiled as she put a hand up in an awkward little wave. "Alright, well, goodnight Regina."

"Goodnight," Regina repeated, gently closing the door behind her.

* * *

Kathryn squealed over the phone when Regina told her that she had agreed to hire Emma as a babysitter. _"This is fantastic. We can get started right away."_

"Please stop making it sound like a project, Kat," Regina mumbled into the phone as she lay in bed with it pressed between her cheek and her pillow. "I'm not a test subject."

_"Sure you are," _Kathryn told her. _"And we are testing how fast we can find you a man."_

"Or woman," Regina added without thinking. She bit her tongue as soon as realized what she had said, because Kathryn had definitely heard her.

_"Oh really?" _Kathryn teased knowingly. _"What happened to all that 'it was only one time' stuff?" _

Regina buried her face further into the pillow as she groaned. "You are incorrigible."

_"I'm not incorrigible,"_ Kathryn countered. _"You just hate it when I'm right, and I was right. You are at least twenty-five percent gay."_

Regina snorted into her pillow as she laughed and said, "Gayness is not measured in percentages. It's not a heritage."

_"Well, it is now,"_ Kathryn argued, cracking up. _"I'm one-sixteenth Irish, and you are one-quarter gay."_

Regina rolled her eyes as she glanced at her bedside clock. "I'm hanging up now," she muttered into the phone.

_"Okay, but see if you can get the babysitter for tomorrow,"_ Kathryn told her. _"You're lucky you called me on a Friday night, because I can totally have a date for you by tomorrow night."_

"Kat, no—" Regina started, but Kathryn quickly cut her off.

_"No excuses. You agreed. So, you're going. That's final."_

"Fine, _Mother_," Regina growled out. "He or she better be incredibly attractive."

With that, Regina pressed to hang up, buried her face into the pillow again, and groaned as she pulled the covers over her head and shut out the world.

* * *

Regina's heels clicked loudly against the floor as she hurried to get the door. She pulled it open to see Emma standing there with her blonde hair cascading around her shoulders and a backpack hanging off her back. She smiled as the blonde's eyes raked down her body.

Emma's eyes trailed from Regina's gorgeous face and perfectly coiffed hair down to her exposed collarbones, tight black dress that hugged her curves in the best ways, and then down to her deliciously toned calves and black heels.

She whistled and then let out a long, "Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn."

Regina smirked even as her cheeks flushed a faint pink.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that you're not going to some big company party tonight," Emma said as she stepped inside and pulled her backpack off her back. She sat it on the floor beneath the table by the door. It was filled with a variety of things—textbooks and notebooks in case she had some time to work on homework, movies, snacks, and the like. She liked to be prepared wherever she went.

"I'm afraid not," Regina told her. "My friend, Kathryn, the one you spoke to about the babysitting job, has been incredibly determined to set me up with someone."

"Whoa, hold up," Emma laughed. "Are you telling me that you hired a babysitter so you could go on dates?"

Regina rolled her eyes as she walked through the house with Emma following behind her. "Unfortunately, yes."

"Oh, damn," Emma said, laughing even harder. This was too good. "That's rich. I hope she's at least screening the dudes."

Regina's lip curled as she thought on that one. "Do you think I should be worried?"

Emma thought nothing of it as she followed Regina into her bedroom and collapsed on the brunette's bed.

"I would be," Emma told her, and then cracked up as Regina smacked her shoulder.

"Oh, do make yourself at home in bedroom, Ms. Swan," Regina drawled sarcastically. She tried not to show her slight edge of discomfort, given she rarely had anyone in her bedroom. Regina was quickly growing accustomed to being thrown out of her comfort zone where Emma Swan was concerned.

Emma grinned as she shrugged her shoulders. "Emma," the blonde sing-songed, correcting her. "And it's your fault. You walked. I followed. If you didn't want me in here, you should've said."

Regina just shook her head, ever surprised by the daring, confident nature of this young woman. "I suppose it's fine."

"Good," Emma said happily. She watched as Regina walked over to a large vanity and pulled a pair of earrings from a small jewelry box that rested on top of it.

"Where's my little guy?" Emma asked as Regina busied herself with the earrings and then with double-checking her makeup. "Or did you call me here to babysit your house?"

"He's in his room watching a movie," Regina answered. "He likes to lay in bed while he watches."

Emma's brows raised in appreciation. "Smart kid."

Regina nodded as she blotted her lips, and Emma popped her own to fill the silence.

"So," she said after another minute, "you're not even a little bit worried?"

"About?"

"Well, they're called blind dates for a reason," Emma told her. "You don't know the guys ahead of time. So, I'm just saying…I hope Kathryn at least knows the guys, because you don't want to like end up…you know…"

"No, I'm afraid I don't know," Regina said, laughing. "Perhaps you should elaborate."

"I'm just saying," Emma started again. "You don't want to end up in some whacko dude's basement being told to put the lotion on your skin or else you get the hose again."

Regina's lip curled in disgust even as her eyebrows furrowed and she turned toward Emma with a look of utter confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?" she asked.

Emma's eyes widened comically. "Oh, no, seriously?"

"Seriously, what?"

"You haven't seen _The __Silence of the Lambs_?" Emma asked. "That is a must-see."

"I'm afraid not, and if what you just said is from that movie, then I am afraid I would rather not," Regina told her, seriously. "I'm going to have that unfortunate image stuck in my head for the rest of the night."

"Well, you're welcome. It'll remind you to be cautious."

The doorbell rang then, and Regina cursed as she glanced at the clock. "He's early."

"Over-eager," Emma sing-songed.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Oh hush."

Emma followed Regina back down the hall and all the way to the door. When Regina opened the door to reveal a tall, dark-headed man in a light gray suit, she smiled while Emma just stared at the guy, sizing him up.

She figured he was most likely in his mid-thirties, probably pretty wealthy considering his attire and the Rolex on his wrist. She didn't like the way he looked at Regina, though. The woman was gorgeous, sure, but the guy almost immediately looked at her like she was an expensive meal that he was more than ready to devour.

Not cool.

Emma rolled her eyes throughout his "You look lovely" bullshit. Not even Regina seemed to be buying his cheesy smile. Regina thanked him and returned the compliment before asking him to wait there in the foyer.

Emma followed her down the hall again and into Henry's room, watching as Regina kissed his forehead and told him she would see him later, and once they were out of the room again, Regina turned to Emma.

"You have my cell number?" she asked, to which Emma just nodded.

"Okay, and I left emergency numbers on a pad for you in the kitchen," Regina told her. "There is plenty to choose from for dinner or you can order something. I left some money on the counter. Also, I like for Henry to be in bed by no later than eight, though he can be difficult to put down."

"I got it covered," Emma told her confidently. "Go on. You don't want to keep your fancy date waiting."

Regina smiled as she said, "Okay. I shouldn't be home too late."

Emma followed her to the door and whispered to Regina at the last minute, "Watch out for the lotion."

Regina's cheeks turned red as she tried not to laugh. She subtly kicked Emma's shin before following her date out the door. Emma closed and locked it behind them, laughing as she rubbed at her shin where Regina's heel had undoubtedly broken the skin.

"That was fun," she muttered to herself before striding down the hall to crawl into the kid's tiny bed and watch whatever movie he seemed to be so immersed in.


	4. Chapter 4: Classy Bitches

**A/N: Everyone, thank you! Thank you so, so much for all of your wonderful reviews and support. I appreciate it so much more than I can ever say. You have no idea how happy you all have made me. **

**I'm so thrilled that you are all enjoying this story, and I hope you love this new chapter. XO-Chrmdpoet**

Chapter Four: Classy Bitches

"So, Regina, Kathryn tells me you have a son. Harry, is it?"

Regina pursed her lips as she corrected her date. "Henry, and yes, he is three."

"Oh, and the father?"

Regina's brows disappeared into her hairline as she leveled the man with her piercing gaze. "My, Brice, you cut directly to the personal questions, don't you?"

Brice chuckled as he grinned far too wide to be natural and said, "Forgive me. Was that out of bounds?"

"Considering we have only just met, I would certainly say so," Regina answered as she pulled her napkin into her lap and took a sip of her water.

"Well, perhaps we will know one another much better by the end of the night," he said softly with a subtle wink that Regina assumed the man thought was charming but that she, herself, found rather revolting and much too suggestive.

Brice had taken her to a high-end restaurant that she had frequented with her parents, and she found it much too predictable given his obvious wealth. Why so many men assumed all women wanted an expensive meal, an expensive wine, and a ride in a fancy car was completely beyond her. Would it kill them to try for a little originality?

Regina, as was her nature, was already keeping a mental list of strikes against her date, and the man had already gained one prior to them even placing their orders for the overly personal question.

He received his second strike only seconds later when the waiter arrived to take their orders.

Before Regina could even open her mouth to speak, Brice flashed her a smug grin and said, "Yes, thank you. We will take a bottle of your finest Cabernet Sauvignon to pair with two house sirloins, both medium rare, and the lady will enjoy a side salad while I will take a—"

That was about as much as Regina could take before she had to cut in. She swallowed the bit of vomit that had risen in her throat at the man's disgusting display of ownership. She reviled any man who attempted to speak for her. Honestly, she reviled _anyone _who attempted to speak for her.

She was a grown woman with her own thoughts, her own preferences, and her own voice. This man knew nothing of her and yet presumed she would not like to order for herself. Fifteen minutes into this date, and Brice was already stripping her of choice. To Regina, this spoke much of the man's general attitude and how he would likely behave in a relationship.

And she far from approved.

"Actually," Regina interjected, "_I _will have a glass of Chardonnay to pair with the roasted salmon in lemon butter. I would like that with a side of seasoned vegetables, and please, ask the chef to apply any salt lightly. Thank you."

The waiter smiled at her and nodded before smirking as he turned back to Brice, who was staring at Regina with his lips slightly parted and his brows furrowed.

"Sir?" the waiter asked.

"Oh right, yes," Brice said quickly, snapping back to attention. He placed his order before offering Regina a tight smile. "I was unaware you didn't eat red meat. I apologize."

"Oh, I do eat red meat, Brice," Regina told him with an equally forced smile. "I simply am not in the mood tonight. However, you would have known this if you simply had bothered to ask."

Brice cleared his throat and glanced around the restaurant, his face clearly showing his frustration and embarrassment. It was clear to Regina that the man had only just figured out that she was nowhere near the type of woman he was looking for. He undoubtedly wanted a piece of arm candy that worshipped his every decision.

Regina was hardly a trophy. She was the entire goddamned competition—a complex, yet worthwhile challenge, not a mindless reward.

Regina sighed as she crossed and uncrossed her legs under the table and avoided eye contact with Brice. _Great, _she thought. She was going to have to sit through an entire undoubtedly awkward dinner with this man now, and it was likely that little stimulating conversation would take place.

She could only hope that the waiter returned soon with their meals, and then soon after that with the check.

* * *

"Okay, hold on, kid," Emma grunted as she lay on the floor. "Let me just get my feet right."

Henry giggled and giggled as Emma finally got her feet positioned gently against his little belly. She then took his hands and grinned at him as she said, "Hold on tight, okay? Tight tight."

"Okay!" he exclaimed excitedly as he squeezed her hands as tightly as he could, and then he squealed with glee as she easily lifted his little body into the air. She held his arms out with her hands and held his body up with her feet so that he looked like he was flying just a few feet above her, and she cracked up as he screamed, "I'm an airplane!"

"You are!" She then separated her feet and caught Henry in a fast embrace as he fell from his position in the air. She tickled him as he squealed and wriggled around.

He laughed and laughed, but then his eyes went super wide and he clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Whoa," Emma said, her smile fading. "You okay, buddy? Are you gonna be sick?"

Perhaps it was a little too soon after dinner to do this. She didn't want to end up covered in stomach-pureed sweet peas. That wouldn't be pretty or pleasant.

Henry's cheeks flushed a bright red as he popped up on his feet, and whispered, "I peed."

Emma had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing at him, because it was obvious that the little guy was fairly embarrassed about his accident, but his pink little cheeks and his quiet admission were incredibly cute. She tucked a finger under his chin and pushed it up so that he looked at her, and she sweetly said, "Hey, that's okay, Henry. Everybody has accidents."

"Even you?" he asked her, still whispering.

"Even me," she told him, even though she was pretty sure she hadn't peed her pants since she was in diapers. "It was my fault anyway, okay? I shouldn't have tickled you so much."

He nodded that he understood, but he still didn't raise his voice above a whisper as he held his hands over the wet spot that had formed on the front of his pants and said, "Okay."

"Okay, let's go get cleaned up then, okay?" Emma said. "It's bath time before bed anyway, right?"

"Uh huh." Henry nodded and then he shyly took Emma's hand and walked with her down the hallway and toward the large bathroom across from his bedroom.

Once Emma got the water to a decent temperature and the tub had filled about halfway, she turned the water off and turned to get Henry. She laughed when she saw that he had already stripped down to nothing and was standing there with his hands over his privates and his lip tucked between his little teeth. His round little belly poked out over his hands and Emma saw that he was an outtie. She'd had a foster brother with an outtie belly-button, too. As weird as other people sometimes found it, Emma thought it was very cute.

She booped it with her index finger as she asked, "Okay, bud, you ready?" He nodded and reached up his arms so that she could pick him up. She lifted him over the high edge of the tub and lowered him slowly into the warm water.

Henry quickly regained his confidence as they played with his floating rubber boats, and by the time Emma was carefully tilting his head back to rinse away his shampoo, he was jabbering up a storm about all of his favorite things.

"No way," Emma exclaimed with a big grin on her face. "Green is _my _favorite color, too!"

"Dinosaurs are green," Henry told her with an equally large grin.

Emma just laughed as she pulled the plug out of the drain. Henry stood up and shivered as she grabbed a small towel to pick him up with. Once she got him out of the tub, she dried him off and helped him into his pajamas, which of course were covered in dinosaurs. Then, she sat on the toilet and watched as he stood in front of a small mirror that Regina had obviously installed for him and combed a brush through his soft brown hair. He then brushed his teeth, with expert precision, and once he was finished, he rinsed with a Dixie cup and then smiled so wide at Emma that she couldn't help but laugh.

"Whoa!" she said excitedly. "Great job. They're super white and clean."

He just giggled before turning and running out of the room and into his bedroom. He cannonballed into his bed and laughed and laughed when Emma came in, grinning like a fool.

_Seriously, _she thought as she sat down to read him a story. _Could this kid get any freakin' cuter?_

* * *

Leaving the restaurant with Brice was even more uncomfortable than being at the restaurant with Brice. Regina walked silently beside him until they reached his sports car, and he opened the door for her to slip inside.

"Thank you," she said before gracefully sliding into the low-set seat.

When Brice dropped into the driver's seat and the engine roared to life, Regina could think nothing but _Please let traffic be minimal. Please let traffic be minimal._

Of course, Regina knew that that hope was not even a long-shot. It was a complete impossibility.

A Saturday night in New York City? Not a chance.

As they crept through the busy city streets, Brice cleared his throat and asked, "So, have you been on many blind dates?"

Regina stared out her window as she quietly responded, "I have not."

"I would have guessed that," he said with a chuckle. "You seem a little on edge, perhaps a little uncomfortable. It takes a while to get used to. I would guess from your reaction at the restaurant that you don't date much at all. Not quite used to being pampered?"

"Pampered?" she reiterated, hardly able to mask the disbelief in her voice.

"Yeah," he said as he flashed her a smile, and though she wasn't facing him, she saw the bright white reflection of it in the glass pane of her window.

Regina wasn't even going to touch this conversation with a ten-foot pole. If this man actually thought that making blatant assumptions and speaking _for_ her rather than _to_ her or with her was the equivalent of pampering, then what was the point in even bothering with a response?

"Turn here," Regina said quickly, pointing to the right turn quickly approaching. She scratched at the side of her nose and avoided looking at the man in the driver's seat as she added, "It's faster."

That must have been enough of a hint to Brice, because he said nothing else for the remainder of the ride back to Regina's house.

* * *

Henry's long, dark lashes fluttered as he tried to keep his eyes open, but his breathing had grown deep and heavy, and Emma knew that the kid was a goner.

She stopped reading and laid her hand on his belly over the covers. She rubbed in small circles, and within seconds, he was out. She chuckled to herself as she leaned over and kissed his forehead and then quietly slipped out of his room.

Emma checked the time on her cell phone and saw that it was just barely after eight, so she figured she had quite a bit of time left before Regina would be home.

"What to do?" she muttered to herself but then just decided she would kill some time on homework.

She made her way toward the front door of the house where she had left her backpack and carried it into the kitchen. She pulled out a bag of popcorn and a few small bags of _Reeses Pieces_ candy. She popped the popcorn in the microwave and poured it into a large bowl she found in one of Regina's cabinets before pouring all the bags of candy into the popcorn and mixing it all up. It was her absolute favorite snack of all time, a quirk she had picked up from her roommate at NYU.

Emma carried her backpack and the large bowl into the living room. She pulled one of her textbooks out, a notebook, and a pen, and started jotting down notes while she stuffed her face.

She fully expected to be at it for another few hours, but it was only about thirty minutes later when Emma heard the front door open and close followed by the soft clicking of heels on a hard floor.

* * *

Regina closed the front door behind her once she had safely avoided the goodnight kiss and had made it inside her home. She leaned against the door and let out a heavy sigh. Thank god that horrid date was over.

She glanced at the large ornate clock on the wall in the foyer and saw that it was about fifteen 'til nine. Henry would be long asleep by now. Still, she walked as quietly as possible toward his room and peeked inside. A smile settled across her lips as she saw his little face in the light that spilled in through the open door. His thumb was stuck firmly in his mouth as he slept.

Regina pulled his door quietly closed behind her and then went in search of the babysitter.

She found Emma in the living room, plopped onto the couch with homework laid out in front of her and a huge bowl of popcorn in her lap.

Emma looked up as Regina came into the room. The blonde glanced quickly down at the time on her cell and then back up at Regina. "Ouch," she said as she tried to fight a laugh. "Not even nine yet. I'm guessing the date didn't go so well?"

Regina rolled her eyes and let out a huff of a breath as she slipped off her high heels. "That is the understatement of the year."

Emma chuckled a bit as she stood up quickly, placed her bowl of popcorn on the coffee table in front of her, and said, "Sit down. I'll be right back."

Regina's brows furrowed but still, she sat. She curled her nose upon looking into the bowl to see nothing but greasy, buttery popcorn and several small candies. There wasn't much left, so Regina guessed Emma had made it quite a bit earlier.

When Emma returned, she was carrying a hot cup of coffee. She sat it down on a coaster on the table in front of Regina and asked, "Sugar or cream? I guessed that you're a black-coffee kind of girl, but I can grab some if you prefer."

Regina just smiled as she shook her head and said, "No, thank you. You guessed correctly, but you certainly didn't have to do that, Emma."

"Yeah, I know." Emma shrugged as she reached for her bowl of popcorn and started to make her away around the coffee table.

Regina pointed at the bowl and said, "That looks terribly disgusting and fattening."

Emma just laughed. "Don't knock it 'til you try it, woman." Then she thoroughly surprised Regina when she lifted up the front of her tank top to expose a rigid set of perfectly toned abs. "Oh, and I think I'm good on that whole fattening issue," she said with a laugh.

Regina felt her cheeks go hot as her eyes darted down to Emma's abs. She cleared her throat roughly and shot her gaze back up to sparkling emerald eyes. "I suppose you are," she agreed and quickly moved to put her coffee cup to her lips. She distracted herself by blowing on the hot liquid and avoiding eye contact with her incredibly shameless babysitter.

"How was Henry?" Regina asked quickly to steer them onto a new topic.

"Best kid ever," Emma answered easily as she dropped down on the couch beside Regina. "Though, he did have an accident."

"Really?" Regina asked, surprised. "Wow, that is a rare occurrence."

"Yeah, well it was my bad," Emma admitted. "I was tickling him, and he was pretty embarrassed but I just told him that everybody has accidents and then gave him a bath. He cheered right up then."

"How did he do with the bath?" Regina asked, thoroughly surprised that Emma had even given her son a bath at all; pleasantly surprised, though. She assumed Emma would simply keep Henry entertained and then put him to bed. It seemed the blonde had actually greatly fulfilled the role of caretaker for the night, though. It only made Regina further approve of her. "He can be rather shy."

"Nah, he did great," Emma told her with a shrug. "Babbled on the whole time and then combed his hair like a little gentleman, brushed his teeth, and climbed right into bed."

Regina smiled beautifully and Emma just stared at her. Then she realized that she was staring and her cheeks instantly went pink.

"Oh shit," Emma said, realizing that she was not only staring at Regina but had basically just made herself at home like they were going to hang out. "I'm sorry. I didn't even ask if you wanted to hang or whatever. I can totally go now. I'm sure you're like tired or something. Sorry."

Regina considered her options for a few moments. She wasn't necessarily tired. She never went to bed this early, though after that date, she was more than ready to bury her head in her pillows and sleep until the new day when she could put it behind her.

Yes, that seemed like a perfect plan; or perhaps a nice bubble bath and then bed. Oh yes, that sounded much better.

However, when she opened her mouth to tell Emma that she would show her to the door, she found herself saying something entirely different. "No, it's quite alright, Emma," she told the blonde. "I would not mind actual bearable company, considering my date was anything but."

Regina's brows furrowed as she realized that she had something entirely opposite of what she had intended to say; however, the words were already out of her mouth and Emma's bright smile was enough to keep her from taking them back.

"That blows," Emma said as she got comfortable on the couch beside Regina. She put her popcorn down on the table and tucked her sock-clad feet up under her so that she could turn on the couch and face Regina. "Was it the lotion? He was a total creeper right?"

Regina laughed out loud at that as she ran a hand through her short, dark locks and took a sip of her coffee. She hummed at the bitter, satisfying taste on her tongue and the heat of the liquid as it slipped down her throat. Exactly what she needed.

"He was a dissatisfactory date, to be sure," Regina told her finally, "though he managed to avoid any mentions of lotion, thankfully."

Emma cackled at that. "Only because you didn't go home with the guy."

"Of course I didn't go home with him, Emma," Regina said, looking at the blonde disbelievingly. "I only just met him. What sort of woman do you think I am?"

"The kind that guys _really _like," Emma said and waggled her eyebrows. She then laughed as she said, "No, you're right. You're a classy bitch, and classy bitches don't do that shit."

"Oh?" Regina asked, arching a brow at Emma even as she laughed at being referred to as a 'classy bitch.' "And what _do _classy bitches do, exactly?"

"Well, wouldn't you know?" Emma asked playfully. "I mean, you _are _a classy bitch after all."

Regina snorted into her coffee which only made Emma laugh harder as the blonde went on to say, "Classy bitches always drink their alcohol out of fancy glasses."

Regina nodded appreciatively and hummed in approval.

"Classy bitches wear high heels no matter the occasion," Emma added.

Regina tilted her head as she tried to think of a way to refute that one, but there was no point, because it was true that she wore high heels basically everywhere she went except when she went for the occasional run, obviously. "Agreed," she finally said, and Emma's grin only grew.

Emma died laughing when she said, "Classy bitches always do that eyebrow arch thing," only for Regina to immediately arch a brow at her.

"See!" Emma exclaimed as she pointed at it, and Regina scoffed and forced it back down.

"Oh, and classy bitches NEVER sleep with a dude on the first date," Emma added as a final note.

"Absolutely," Regina agreed, tipping her head appreciatively even as she laughed with the blonde.

It had been quite some time since Regina had laughed this much with another adult. Kathryn was hilarious and she often made Regina laugh, and of course Cora had her moments, but Emma was an entirely different animal. It amazed Regina how easily Emma pulled it out of her, the laughter and the playfulness.

"So," Emma said once the laughter had died down a bit. "What was wrong with the guy?"

Regina sighed as she swiped a hand through her hair again, and Emma watched it fall in gentle waves around her face. She watched Regina's eyes grow distant as the brunette quietly asked, "What _wasn't _wrong?"

She smiled understandingly and softly asked, "That bad, huh?"

"Well, for starters," Regina began, "he was overly confident and unjustly so."

"Ew, for real?" Emma asked, curling her lip in disgust. "I hate people like that. What, did he like try to order for you or something?"

"Yes!" Regina exclaimed, turning more toward Emma. "I _hate _that. I can select my own meal!"

"Right?" Emma chimed in easily. "Like, eat what you want, dude, and let me order for myself. Oh, and why do guys always order a salad for girls? Even if it's just a side, they always think chicks want salad. What _is_ that?"

"Yes!" Regina said again as she took another drink of her coffee. She then mimicked Brice's snotty voice as she said, "Oh, and the lady will enjoy a side salad."

Emma snorted and laughed at that. "Did you eat it anyway since he ordered it for you?"

"Oh no," Regina told her, a wicked smile gracing her lips. "I didn't even let him finish the order. I dismissed his order and placed my own."

"Seriously?" Emma clapped in appreciation. "That's great. I bet he felt like such an idiot. That's awesome, though, that you basically put him in his place."

"Oh, oh!" Regina added, suddenly finding herself rather enjoying her playful conversation with the babysitter, absorbed entirely in every exchange. "And THEN, he proceeded to imply in the car ride home that I refused his order because I am unaccustomed to being pampered!"

Emma brought her middle finger up to her mouth and mock-gagged.

"Exactly," Regina said, laughing. "I didn't even bother to reply to that one."

"I wouldn't have either," Emma told her. "The guy sounds like a douche. What was his name?"

"Brice."

"_Brice?_" Emma repeated with a curl of her lip. "Even his name sounds douche-y."

Regina cracked up at that. "Now you're just trying to make me feel better."

Emma smiled and winked at her. "As long as it's working."

Regina ducked her head a bit as she took another sip of her coffee and quietly said, "It is. Thank you."

* * *

When Emma left only a little while later, Regina walked her to the door and smiled as the blonde patted her awkwardly on the arm. "Don't worry," Emma said with a smile. "I'm sure the next date will be better."

"One can only hope," Regina replied. She handed Emma several bills that she had pulled from her purse before walking her to the door, and Emma stared wide-eyed down at the money.

"Whoa, no," she said, shaking her head. "That's way too much."

Regina reached out and curled Emma's fingers around the cash. "You earned it," she told her with a smile. "Please, take it."

Emma's cheeks went bright red as she forced herself not to argue. She cleared her throat and quietly said, "Well, thank you. Really."

"Thank _you_," Regina countered and then opened the door for the blonde.

Emma turned back when she was halfway out the door. For some reason, she was having trouble making herself leave. She shifted from foot to foot and adjusted her backpack on her back as she looked back at Regina and asked, "So, I'll see you soon, right?"

"I will call when I need you again," Regina told her sweetly.

"Okay then," Emma answered quickly, feeling somewhat awkward for some reason. Still, she offered Regina her signature little wave and muttered a quick, "Goodnight."

Regina leaned her head against the door as she softly said, "Goodnight Emma," and stayed there until the blonde was long out of sight.


	5. Chapter 5: Dinosaur Sunday

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of your incredible reviews. You make this story so worth every word. Enjoy this chapter. XO-Chrmdpoet**

Chapter Five: Dinosaur Sunday

Regina wrinkled her nose in her sleep, the light tickling sensation on her face making her squirm. She shook her head a few times, but after the third time, she reached up to brush away whatever it was that was bothering her. Her hand bumped against another, and she latched onto it, her fingers curling gently around a tiny wrist.

Hazy chocolate eyes slowly fluttered open, and Regina chuckled low in her throat, the sound muffled and raw with sleep, as she came face to face with her son. He was lying in her bed, curled up in a ball beside her and his face was so close to hers that they were practically touching. His caramel eyes were wide open and as soon as Regina looked at him, he burst into a wild fit of giggles.

It was rare that Henry ever woke before Regina, but when he did, it was never long before he crawled into her bed and poked and tickled her until she was awake as well.

Regina smiled as he giggled about having tickled her awake. He clutched his little belly while he laughed and when he was finished, he grinned at her and said, "Hi Momma."

He leaned into her hand when she reached out and ran her fingers through his soft brown hair and squeezed his cheek. "Good morning munchkin."

"Time to get up and go to Gram's!" he chimed happily.

Regina's brows furrowed at that and she turned to glance at the clock on the bedside table behind her. The bright red numbers told her it was barely after seven. She internally groaned even as she turned back to her son with a soft smile and shook her head. "It's Sunday, baby. Momma doesn't work on Sunday, remember?"

"So just me and you?" he asked her, his eyes wide and an even bigger grin began to form on his face.

Regina's heart always fluttered at the sight of that smile and at the joy that her son always expressed at getting to spend full days with her. He absolutely adored his grandparents, but Henry was, without a doubt, a pure Momma's boy. Regina was his most favorite person in the world, and that was why the weekends were his favorite days, especially Sundays.

On Sundays, Regina would always take him out. She took him to museums and parks, to art galleries and sometimes even to Broadway shows if the content was appropriate. He rarely understood what was going on, but he loved the music—the dancing and the singing. Henry had jabbered nonstop for an entire month about _The Lion King_ after Regina had taken him to see it.

These sorts of activities were not necessarily considered typical for a child of only three, but Regina wanted her son to be well educated and invested in the arts, in history and science, in nature, and in various cultures. She wanted Henry to have a healthy appreciation of things beyond children's toys and animated films, though he certainly had a wealth of those as well, and Henry never complained.

He absolutely loved every second of it. He loved having picnics in Central Park with his mother. He loved the museums and the art galleries, and would even get overly excited about certain pieces—such as historical Egyptian pieces. Henry would squeal over anything even remotely related to mummies or pharaohs.

"Just you and me," she whispered with a grin and a nod.

He clapped his hands together happily. "Where are we going, Momma?"

Regina rolled on her back and stretched her limbs out, groaning as she did so, to which Henry giggled and began to imitate her. He scooted down on the mattress and threw his arms over his head, making silly faces while he groaned and grunted. Regina just laughed before pouncing on him.

She grabbed his sides and tickled him under his arms while he squealed and tried to wriggle away from her. Regina let him free after only a moment, knowing that if she tickled him too much, he would have an accident. She planted a loud, smacking kiss on his forehead before slipping out of bed and pulling her robe on over her silken night gown.

"Where would _you _like to go today, Henry?" she asked him, as she motioned for him to get out of the bed so she could make it.

He crawled across the top of the bed and then latched onto Regina's hands so that she could help him slide down. "I wanna see the dinosaur bones!" he exclaimed as he moved out of the way so that Regina could quickly make the bed.

Regina chuckled as she said, "Of course you do."

"Can we?"

"Of course we can, Henry," she said as she turned to smile at him. "After breakfast, we will get dressed and go, okay?"

"Okay!" he said as he pumped his little fist in the air and then took off in a wobbly sprint down the hallway and toward the kitchen.

Regina ran a hand through her short locks as she laughed and followed her son through the house.

* * *

Regina was strapping Henry into his car seat when her phone started ringing. Once she got everything buckled, she quickly pulled her phone from her purse and rolled her eyes as she saw Kathryn's face lighting up the screen. The woman was no doubt calling to ask about her date, which served only to remind Regina of the unpleasant ordeal.

As soon as Regina pressed to accept the call, Kathryn's voice echoed through the line. _"Hello darling! How was your incredibly sexy date last night?"_

"Incredibly disappointing," Regina replied dryly. "In fact, he was so disappointing that I have determined to despise you for a minimum of one week."

_"Wow, a whole week?" _Kathryn asked, laughing. _"What did he do? Proposition you for sex before dinner?"_

Regina huffed out an annoyed sigh as she slipped into the driver's seat and buckled her belt. "Make it two weeks."

Kathryn laughed even harder at that. _"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I thought he was sexy. What went wrong?"_

"He was decently attractive," Regina admitted, "until he opened his mouth."

_"Are you sure you weren't just looking for reasons not to like him?"_

"Please, give me a bit of credit, Kat. The man attempted to order for me and then suggested that my disinterest in his speaking for me was due to the vast lack of pampering in my life."

Kathryn snorted into the phone. _"Oh wow,"_ she said, trying not to laugh. _"That is just sad."_

"Momma!" Henry whined from the backseat. "We're not moving!"

Regina glanced in the rearview mirror to see her son squirming in his seat. "I know, munchkin," she said. "Just one more minute."

She then turned her attention back to her phone conversation. "Kathryn, I will have to call you back. I've just gotten Henry in the car. We are headed to the museum."

_"Oh yeah?" _she asked. _"Which one? I can meet you there. I have no plans for today."_

"The American Museum of Natural History," Regina told her as she put the key in the ignition and started the car. She knew Henry wouldn't mind having Kathryn around. He would be excited to see her since it had been a few weeks.

Kathryn chuckled into the phone. _"I take it Henry was wanting to see the dinosaurs again?"_

"Of course," Regina answered. "Call me when you arrive, and Henry and I will meet you."

_"Okay, see you soon," _Kathryn said happily.

When Regina pressed to end the call, she glanced in her rearview mirror again to see that Henry was looking right back at her. His eyes were narrowed in a nearly perfect imitation of her own eyes when she found someone particularly annoying, and Regina couldn't help but let out a loud bark of laughter.

"Okay, okay, we're going now," she told him, and his facial expression quickly morphed into a smile.

* * *

Emma laid out the small blanket and plopped down on top of it. She pulled her current reading material from her backpack—_Invisible Monsters _by Chuck Palahniuk. She'd borrowed it from her roommate after she read the book _Fight Club _and loved it. Emma had loved the movie version of that book as well.

She stuck her backpack under her head and used it as a pillow as she sucked in a deep breath, letting the smell of the Central Park breeze tickle in her nose, and smiled. She loved reading outside, so she would often go to Central Park on the weekends just to lie out and relax, read, or even do some homework. Mostly, though, it was just nice to get out of the dorms.

It was a gorgeous Sunday morning, and Emma couldn't keep the grin off of her face as she wiggled around until she was comfortable. She'd had a great time the night before, babysitting Henry and then spending a little time with his mother. Regina was like a puzzle to Emma—complex, somehow both monochromatic as well as colorful, and Emma found her absolutely intriguing. She could tell that Regina Mills did not quite fit all of the stereotypes of her class. She had learned that much during their talk the night before. Regina was far from the typical rich girl who cherished money and material things above all else, and Emma wondered what she might learn of the woman as she began to put all of the pieces together; that is, _if _she was able to spend more time with her.

Emma pulled her bookmark from her book and slipped it inside the back cover as she began to read, but she only managed to get through a few pages before she was suddenly and unexpectedly tackled.

* * *

Emma yelped as a small body barreled into her, and she wriggled to get away for only a moment before she realized that she recognized the kid.

"Henry?" she managed to choke out, because the boy had thoroughly knocked the wind out of her. He giggled and nodded as a shadow cast over them both, and Emma threw up a hand to shield her view as she looked up to see the glowing form of Regina Mills.

Emma hardly noticed the clenching in her chest or the gentle stirring in her stomach as she looked up at Regina, and watched a bright smile spread across the woman's face.

Regina was oblivious to her own reaction as well, though that hardly stopped her eyes from dancing over Emma's sunlit features, the younger woman's golden hair shimmering in the light as it peeked around her own form.

"I'm terribly sorry, Ms.—Emma," Regina said even as she grinned at her. "He saw you and took off before I could stop him."

Emma quickly pushed herself into a sitting position with Henry in her lap. She patted his back as she said, "No, it's totally cool."

Regina's heart melted a bit as Emma spoke to Henry with genuine sincerity in her voice and said, "Hey little man. I missed you."

She then glanced up at Regina again and softly muttered, "Hi."

Regina just chuckled as she replied with a pleasant, "Good morning, dear. Quite the coincidence running into you today."

"Wanna see the dinosaurs?!" Henry suddenly squeaked as if he had just had the most brilliant idea in his young life.

"Uh…" Emma didn't have a clue what Henry was talking about, so Regina quickly cut in.

"I am taking him to the museum," Regina told her. "He loves the fossil exhibits."

"Oh right, right," Emma caught on quickly. "Gotcha. I like that place, too."

"Come see them!" Henry pleaded as he bounced on her thigh and squeezed her hand.

"Oh, Henry," Regina said softly, "I'm sure Emma is rather busy with her own Sunday plans."

"Nah, I'm good, actually," Emma told her quickly. "I'd love to see the dinosaurs with you guys. I mean, unless you don't want me to come, which is totally cool. I wouldn't like take offense or anything. I can understand wanting to spend time with your kid, just the two of you."

Henry had apparently chosen to hear only the beginning portion of her answer, because he yelled his excitement and then jumped to his feet and tugged on Emma's arm even as the blonde continued speaking to his mother.

"No, it's quite alright," Regina told her with a smile. "Kathryn is meeting us there anyway."

"Oh well, okay then." Emma jumped to her feet and gathered up her book and blanket, stuffing both back into her backpack before slinging it over her shoulder. "Let's go then."

"Are you sure you don't mind, Emma?" Regina asked her softly, placing a hand on her arm to hold her back. "I noticed you were reading. I would hate to interrupt your day simply because my son is overeager. You are more than welcome to decline his demanding invitation."

Emma chuckled as she shook her head. "It's fine. I'd take you guys over books any day, and hey, that is seriously saying something. I love books."

A faint hint of pink painted Regina's cheeks as she nodded and quietly said, "Very well."

Henry hopped up and down as he said, "You have to hold hands!"

Without really even thinking about it, Emma slipped her hand into Regina's, only to see Henry's brows immediately furrow. Regina cleared her throat awkwardly, her cheeks now bright red as she laughed while Henry loudly said, "No, Emma, you have to hold hands WITH ME."

"Oh, uh, right," Emma stuttered out as she instantly released Regina's hand and swiped it through her golden curls. She wanted to smack herself in that moment. "Um, yeah, because that makes so much more sense. Duh, Emma," she mumbled to herself, which only made Regina laugh harder, though she tried not to. She could tell that the blonde was embarrassed.

Henry just shrugged and squished himself between the two women, reaching for each of their hands. He slipped one of his tiny hands into one of Regina's and the other into one of Emma's, and they walked together like that all the way to the museum.

* * *

Regina went to meet Kathryn at the main entrance of the museum while Emma and Henry remained with the fossil exhibits.

Kathryn walked over to Regina, the blonde's eyebrows furrowing. "Where is Henry?" she asked upon reaching her friend. She leaned in as they pecked each other on the cheek and patted one another's backs.

"He's with Emma," Regina answered simply as they linked arms and made their way inside.

Kathryn only continued to look confused as she asked, "Who the hell is Emma?"

"That would be the young woman that you found to be my babysitter for Henry."

"Oh!" Kathryn exclaimed. "Right. I remember now. Wait, you're paying your babysitter to go to the museum with you? Babe, that's just sad."

Regina swatted her arm as she chuckled and said, "No, of course not. She was reading in the park, and Henry saw her. He asked her to come with us. I think he may idolize her a bit. He went on and on about her during breakfast and in the car ride here."

"So you like her?"

"What?" Regina asked, turning to look at her friend. "What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I asked," Kathryn told her, confused. "Do you like her? As a babysitter?"

"Oh," Regina said quickly. "Oh! Yes, yes she is a wonderful babysitter. You know how shy Henry can be, but he took right to her."

Kathryn grinned. "See?" she said as she winked at Regina. "I AM good at picking people."

"For babysitting positions perhaps," Regina replied with an indignant snort. "Dates, on the other hand…"

"Hey!" Kathryn nudged Regina's side with her elbow. "Give me a chance. You have only gone on one date, and the guy had excellent potential. How was I supposed to know he was a jerk?"

"Douche," Regina muttered.

Kathryn cackled as she asked, "What?"

Regina grinned as she told her, "Emma called him a douche."

Kathryn just shook her head. "College kids."

"You do realize that we are only five years older than her, yes?" Regina asked with a nudge. "You forget that it hasn't been long since you and I were those college kids."

Kathryn sighed with a playfully blissful expression on her face. "Yeah, those were the days."

Regina squeezed her friend's arm then and pointed across the room. Kathryn followed with her eyes and saw a woman with long blonde hair and her back to them, standing in front of a massive dinosaur skeleton. Henry was tucked against her side as she held him and pointed up at the bones.

Kathryn scanned over Emma's body with her eyes and quirked a brow at the skin-tight jeans and red leather jacket. "Christ," she mumbled. "_That's _the babysitter I chose?"

"You didn't meet her?" Regina asked.

"No, I put an ad on Craiglist, and she called me," Kathryn admitted. "I only spoke to her on the phone, but she sounded sweet."

"She is," Regina told her with a nod.

"Yeah, and she apparently does pilates all day long every day," Kathryn added with a laugh. "Look at her legs."

Regina nodded as they both stared at the babysitter. "She is quite in shape," she agreed. "You should see her stomach."

Without another word, Regina took off to close the distance and return to her son, leaving Kathryn to furrow her brows. "Wait, what?" she said, suddenly realizing what Regina had said. "When did you see her sto—Regina, wait for me!"

* * *

"Emma," Regina said softly, and the blonde whirled around with Henry still bouncing on her hip.

"Momma, look!" Henry exclaimed as he pointed up at the massive dinosaur skeleton, his eyes wide even though he had seen each and every dinosaur in this museum multiple times. He was endlessly excited by them and forever amazed.

"I see, baby," Regina cooed. "Which dinosaur is that?"

"That's Rex," Henry told her before stuffing his fingers in his mouth and sucking on them while he continued to stare up at the skeleton.

Both Regina and Emma chuckled at that before Regina patted Kathryn's arm and said, "Emma, this my friend Kathryn, the one you spoke to about the babysitting position."

Emma's eyes shot to the blonde at Regina's side. "Oh right, yeah." She stuck her free hand out while her other arm remained firmly tucked under Henry's bottom as she held him on her hip. "Nice to finally meet you in person, Kathryn."

Kathryn slipped her hand into Emma's and shook it gently. "You as well, Emma. I see you and Henry have become fast friends."

"Oh yeah," Emma told her, "we're besties."

Kathryn just smiled at her as she reached out to pat Henry's arm. "Hey buddy."

Henry grinned even though he didn't turn to look at her as he pointed up again and said, "Aunt Kat, look!"

"I know!" Kathryn exclaimed with feigned excitement. She then turned her attention back to Emma. "So, Emma, how is college life treating you? You're at NYU, correct?"

"Yeah, it's pretty cool," Emma told her with a shrug. "Got a bed and food and a bunch of people obligated to carry on conversations in class with me, so it's all good."

The three women laughed together before Kathryn asked, "What is your major?"

"Social work," Emma told her as Henry tugged her to the side when he dove toward Regina. Regina easily caught him and transferred him from Emma's hip to her own. He pointed to the places he wanted to go, and Regina carried him accordingly, leaving Emma and Kathryn to follow.

"Fascinating," Kathryn said with a chuckle. "Now, let's get to the good stuff, shall we?"

"Sorry?" Emma asked. "What good stuff?"

"Regina's date."

Emma cracked up at that. "She wasn't too hard on you, was she?"

"Should she have been, or was she merely exaggerating?" Kathryn asked her, narrowing her eyes.

"I can hear you, dear," Regina sing-songed from a few feet in front of the two blondes.

"Congratulations," Kathryn deadpanned. "Your ears are functioning."

Emma laughed as she shrugged her shoulders and shoved her hands into the rigid pockets of her tight jeans. "Uh…she only talked about it a little bit before I left, but yeah, the guy sounded like a real ass."

Regina's voice drifted back to them again as the brunette sweetly said, "Thank you, Emma."

Kathryn rolled her eyes as she laughed and said, "You know, Emma, if she's not paying you to be here today, then you don't have to have her back. You can tell me the truth."

Regina shot a glare over her shoulder and both blondes cracked up. "No, he really did sound like a bad date," Emma told Kathryn. "You can do way better."

Kathryn grinned as she patted Emma on the back and called quietly to Regina. "You hear that, Regina? She doesn't even know me, and yet she already has faith in my skills."

Regina chuckled. "Perhaps that is _because _she doesn't yet know you, dear."

"Ah, my best friend," Kathryn hummed as she chuckled playfully. She winked at Emma as she said, "Her sweetness abounds."

Emma was still laughing when she stepped up to Regina's side as Henry called out her name. "What's up bud?" she asked as she nudged Regina's side with her elbow.

"Look!" was all the toddler said, which only caused the blonde to laugh more.

"Whoa!" Emma said as she looked up at the skeleton. "Which one is that?"

"Aptosaurs," Henry said confidently, to which Regina leaned closer to Emma and quietly whispered, "Apatosaurus." Emma winked at her as she said, "Ah, okay. He's a big one, isn't he, Henry?"

Henry just nodded as he continued to suck on his fingers and stare up at the skeleton.

Kathryn observed this exchange from behind. Her brow lifted of its own accord as she noticed how comfortable and almost intimate it looked, Regina and Emma oddly at ease with each other with a baby wedged between them. Kathryn found this incredibly surprising given Regina's general closed-off nature toward strangers, especially where Henry was concerned, and though Emma technically was no longer a stranger, in essence she basically still was.

In their many years as friends, Kathryn had never seen Regina warm to another person this quickly, and it niggled at her brain, especially considering the fact that Emma seemed to be much the opposite of Regina in several aspects. She continued to watch the two interact throughout the rest of their time in the museum, making sure to chime into the conversation every so often so as not to make her staring obvious. The more she watched them, the more the gears in her head began to grind.

She noticed the way Emma almost unconsciously always stepped to the side to allow Regina to pass through each doorway first, and she even placed her hand on the brunette's lower back a few times when they squeezed through a particularly crowded area.

She smiled to herself as she realized the chemistry between her friend and the young blonde, and she shook her head as she noticed that neither of the two in question realized it themselves.

Kathryn nearly clapped her hands in excitement, but quickly caught herself, as she decided that she would simply have to intervene and possibly help this entire situation along. Perhaps Regina and Emma had even more chemistry than what was obvious.

"What to do," Kathryn muttered to herself, a smile quirking at the corners of her mouth.


	6. Chapter 6: Overkill

**A/N: You are all so incredibly amazing. Your reviews make my day and only further fuel my love of writing this story. I do my best to respond to each of you personally, but I am likely to miss some. If I do miss you, please know that I appreciate your review very much!**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! The end of this date will carry over to the next chapter. XO-Chrmdpoet**

Chapter Six: Overkill

Emma sprinted out of her dorm building, her hair disheveled and her clothes terribly wrinkled. She spit out a wad of toothpaste into the grass as she took off across campus. She had slept through her alarm and was ten minutes late for her morning class, which normally wouldn't have been a terrible ordeal, except that today was an exam day. Thus, when she woke to realize she was late, Emma simply bolted out of bed, threw on her clothes from the previous day, scrubbed her teeth as fast as possible, grabbed her textbook and a notebook and pen, and ran out of the dorm.

Her phone rang from her pocket and Emma cursed as she continued to run while trying to use her free hand to pull her phone out and answer it. When she tugged it from her pocket, she glanced down to see the name _Regina Mills _flashing across her screen. She smiled unconsciously, not having seen or heard from the brunette since their museum adventure nearly a week prior. Emma tapped to answer the call, but as soon as she put the phone to her ear, she looked back up to see that she was headed straight for a lamp post, having not been paying attention to where she was going.

"Shit!" she exclaimed as she managed to steer clear of the post at the last second, only to then trip over her own feet.

Emma heard a faint reply of _"Pardon me?"_ echo from her phone, but she was too distracted to say anything in response. She yelped as she tumbled forward with a string of curses. "FUCK SHIT DAMN OW!"

She landed roughly on her side and her textbook, having shot from her hands, came down to smack her on the side of her head. Emma groaned as she angrily shoved it off and rubbed at her temple before rolling onto her stomach so that she could push herself up to her feet again. Just as she started to move though, she heard the faint sound of a voice saying, _"Hello? Emma?"_

"Shit!" Emma exclaimed again as she scrambled to get her phone from where it lay in the grass about a foot away from her. She quickly put it up to her ear. "Uh…Regina?"

"_Emma?"_ came the fast reply, and Emma could practically hear the utter confusion in the other woman's voice.

"Yup, sorry 'bout that," she grunted as she got to her feet and picked up her things.

"_Are you alright, dear?" _Regina asked. _"It sounded as if you were having quite the struggle."_

Emma's cheeks turned a bright shade of red even though Regina was unable to see her, and she quietly mumbled, "Oh, yeah, well I may have possibly, sort-of, fallen down or whatever."

Regina, detecting Emma's embarrassment, chuckled softly as she asked, _"You _may _have fallen down, Emma, or you _did _fall down?"_

A smile quirked at the corners of Emma's mouth even as her cheeks maintained their reddish tint. "Shut up," she grumbled into the phone and was rewarded with a burst of laughter from the brunette. "Yeah, I fell. I was running and wasn't paying attention. So, yeah, laugh it up, I guess."

"_I apologize," _Regina said softly once her own laughter died down. _"Are you sure you're alright?"_

Emma's smile fully bloomed then. "I'm good, yeah. Thanks. Just late for an exam."

"_Oh," _Regina replied quickly. _"I will let you go then. Perhaps you could give me a call once your classes are finished for the day?"_

"It's cool," Emma told her, stopping to plop down onto a campus bench.

She glanced at the time on her phone and realized that she was already way too late to make it to class in time to take the exam. She sighed as she shook her head, a bit disappointed in herself. She was fairly friendly with the professor, though, so perhaps she could email him and say that she was sick. He might let her make up the exam since she otherwise had perfect attendance in that class and a perfect grade. It was worth a shot.

"I'm never gonna make it now anyway," she added as she leaned her head back and soaked in the morning sun.

"_Oh, I'm sorry," _Regina said softly, though she had nothing to be sorry for. _"Perhaps you can make it up?"_

"Yeah maybe." Emma ran a hand through her ratty hair and hissed as her fingers snagged in several tangles. This was really not her morning. "So, what's up?"

"_Right, yes. __I was calling to inquire if you might be free this evening. I apologize for the last-minute call, Emma. Kathryn only just sprung this on me. I was hoping an early call might make the difference."_

Emma picked at her fingernails as she used her shoulder to prop her phone against her ear. "It's fine. You don't have to keep apologizing, Regina. I'm pretty much free all the time when I'm not in class; so yeah, I can come over tonight."

Regina sighed in relief. _"Excellent," _she exclaimed. _"I greatly appreciate it."_

"No problem," Emma said with a shrug that Regina would never see. "What time should I be there?"

"_Would six be acceptable?" _

"Yup, six is good. I'll see ya then."

"_Okay, wonderful. See you then."_

Emma hung up the call and groaned as she forced herself off the bench to head back to her dorm room. At least her day had just gotten a lot better.

* * *

Regina was slipping into a classy midnight blue cocktail dress when Henry shuffled into her bedroom. His cheeks were red and he stared at the floor as he quietly said, "Momma."

Regina turned at the sound of her son's voice, not having heard him come into the room. She frowned when she saw the way he stood with his head ducked down and his body slowly swaying from side to side. He always stood like that when he was guilty of something.

"Henry," Regina cooed softly. "What is it?"

Henry didn't say a word as he moved his hands out of the way and Regina was able to see the large wet spot on the front of his pants. Her brows furrowed as she walked over to her son and kneeled in front of him. "Did you have an accident, munchkin?"

His big caramel eyes shot up to latch onto hers as he quickly shook his head back and forth in adamant denial.

"Henry," Regina said gently, "it's okay if you had an accident. You can tell me."

"I didn't!" he exclaimed loudly, his voice turning into a high-pitched squeal toward the end. "I didn't pee! Swear!"

Regina chuckled even as she narrowed her eyes playfully. "Well then why are your pants wet?"

He ducked his head down again as he quietly whispered, "I spilled my juice."

Regina slipped her index finger under his chin and gently pushed his head up so that she could look him in the eyes again. When his guilty eyes locked onto hers again, Regina smiled softly at her son. "That's okay, baby."

"Really?" he asked her, his eyes wide as he shuffled a little closer to her.

Regina pursed her lips playfully as she pretended to think about it, but then she said, "I will tell you what. If you give me a super special kiss and hug, then it is definitely okay."

A massive grin stretched Henry's lips, and he giggled adorably as he instantly threw his arms around Regina's neck and pressed a big, smacking kiss half on her cheek and half on her nose. Regina laughed as she squeezed him tightly and planted a dozen little kisses all over his face. He squealed and squirmed, and Regina just kissed him some more.

She ran a hand through his hair as she grinned at him and said, "Okay, munchkin, let's get you some new pants before Emma gets here."

"Emma!" Henry squealed excitedly before sprinting down the hallway toward his room. Regina just laughed as she made to follow him, but she only managed a few steps down the hall before the doorbell sounded, and she knew that the babysitter had arrived.

"Just a second, Henry," Regina called to her son as she passed his bedroom on her way to get the door.

When she pulled it open, Emma quirked an eyebrow at her. "Uh…"

"What?" Regina asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Running late?" Emma asked playfully. "Or are you just happy to see me?"

Regina just stared at her as she asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, right, you don't know." Emma's cheeks turned a faint pink as she pointed at Regina and muttered, "Your dress is uh…it's open."

Regina, suddenly remembering that she hadn't finished zipping her dress when Henry came to find her, glanced quickly down to see that the material was hanging loosely on one side, making her bra clearly visible. Her own face flushed as she cleared her throat. She then chuckled awkwardly as she said, "Right, yes, well, children can be distracting I suppose."

Emma just laughed before slipping quickly past Regina and into the house. She kicked the door gently closed behind her as she said, "Well let's not just stand here and show off your bod to the whole neighborhood, yeah?"

She felt bad as she watched Regina's cheeks burn a darker shade of red, so she quickly reached out and latched onto the woman's shoulders. She gently spun Regina around so that the brunette's back was facing her. "I can get it for you," she told her as she settled the dress back into proper position and then slipped her hand to the base of Regina's spine where the zipper began.

Emma didn't even realize the way she held her breath as she slowly zipped up the dress, but she did feel the flutter low in her abdomen at the sight of the smooth, flawless skin of Regina's back. She shrugged the sensation off as her body's basic reaction to a beautiful woman. It wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last, so she quickly finished zipping the dress before patting Regina on the back and saying, "All done."

Regina swallowed thickly and turned to smile at the blonde. "Thank you," she said softly. They stared at each other for a few minutes, an awkward silence building between them in which both women unconsciously let their eyes trace the length of the other's body.

But then a loud yell of "MOMMA! PANTS!" echoed into the foyer from down the hall and successfully broke the strange tension that neither Emma nor Regina stopped to ponder.

They grinned at each other even as Emma raised a questioning brow, and Regina told her, "He spilled his juice." She then motioned for Emma to follow and led her down the hall to Henry's bedroom.

* * *

Once they got Henry squared away with a new pair of pants and settled him down with his toys, it wasn't long before the doorbell rang again, and Regina's date had arrived. Once again, Emma found herself following Regina to the front door while Henry played with his dinosaurs in the living room. She wondered if Regina thought anything of it, but Regina said nothing, so Emma assumed it wasn't a big deal.

When they opened the door, the guy on the other side grinned brightly at Regina as if Emma wasn't even there. The guy was short, Emma noted with amusement—like _really _short, shorter than Regina. He wore what appeared to be a expensive suit; that much was obvious, but it did little to distract from his appearance. It wasn't that the guy wasn't decent-looking, because in all fairness, he was pretty attractive if you could get past not only his height but also his hair. It sat oddly on his head and swooped to the side almost dramatically.

He completely ignored Emma's narrowed eyes and inspecting gaze as he held out half a dozen red roses and said, "Regina, hi. I'm Garrett. Wow, you are even more beautiful than Kathryn said. These are for you."

Emma grunted, and Garrett finally looked at her, his brows furrowed in question. Regina, though, simply shot Emma a quick glare before taking the man's flowers and asking him to wait for her while she slipped them into some water. He waited in the foyer as Emma and Regina moved to the kitchen.

"Overkill, don't you think?" Emma chuckled as Regina pulled a vase from a cabinet and filled it halfway with water.

Regina shushed her and pointed toward the foyer which wasn't a far walk from the kitchen. Emma just rolled her eyes as she said, "Oh please, it's not like he can hear me, and even if he could, I'm just tellin' it like it is, you know?"

Regina fought the smile that threatened her lips as she shook her head at Emma. "Flowers are a lovely gesture, Emma."

"_Roses?" _Emma asked with a look of disgust. "No, that's a lame, cliché gesture that men put way too much stock in. You don't get a woman like _you _roses, seriously."

"Oh no?" Regina asked, intrigued, though she knew she needed to hurry since Garrett was waiting for her.

"No way," Emma told her, shaking her head. "You're way too…I don't know…just a lot better than roses. Roses are generic. Orchids maybe, because they're unique and way prettier than roses; wildflowers even, but definitely not roses."

Regina didn't have time to ponder the sudden flutter in her chest, and had hardly noticed it for the giant smile on Emma's face that distracted her. She quickly returned it with one of her own before darting into the living room to kiss Henry goodbye and then returning to the foyer.

Emma watched Regina leave with Garrett, and just stood there shaking her head for a good minute before she headed back into the living room to play with the kid.

* * *

As Regina expected, she was whisked away to yet another fine-dining experience. She sat across from Garrett, who seemed nice enough, and desperately tried to keep her gaze away from his hair. It was rather distracting, though, considering it was entirely too dark for his complexion, and every time the man laughed a little too heartily or shook his head, it would move…unnaturally.

That was when Regina realized that Garrett was wearing a toupee, and not a flattering one. It honestly made her feel a bit sorry for the man, because he wasn't that old, likely only a decade older than her at most yet obviously bald or balding beneath his mop of a toupee.

That, though, wasn't the only issue Regina took with the man, because as the night went on, a few other issues arose, the main one being his complete lack of social tact.

When the waitress arrived to take their order, Garrett thankfully made no attempts to order for Regina. However, he turned to the waitress and said, "How is the Cajun shrimp and sirloin? Is it heavily spiced, because I'm afraid I suffer from a bad case of irritable bowel syndrome and overly spicy foods tear right through me?"

Regina's eyes widened almost comically. She was completely appalled, not that she couldn't sympathize with the man's struggles because a bad case of IBS would undoubtedly be a pain, but to speak of it so bluntly and at the dinner table no less was practically a form of table-manner blasphemy as far as Regina was concerned.

"I do like a bit of heat, mind you," Garrett continued, "just not in the restroom!"

He laughed loudly at his own joke as he glanced back and forth between the waitress and Regina, both of whom were completely mortified. The waitress quickly stuttered out a reply, while Regina merely ducked her head and fought to choke down the bile that had risen in her throat from the unfortunate imagery Garrett's confession had produced in her mind.

_I will kill Kathryn, _she vowed internally. _I will kill her! _

* * *

Emma danced around the kitchen to the music blasting from the television in the living room as she cooked dinner for her and Henry. She'd been thrilled to discover that Regina had satellite music channels, and so Emma put on the eighties pop channel and danced and sang for Henry while he sat in his chair, clapped his hands, bounced and swayed around, and laughed and laughed and laughed.

Emma had always loved eighties pop music. She'd fallen in love with it when she was really young, living with a foster mom that had an obsession with Prince. It was one of her favorite memories, riding in the car with one of the few foster mothers she had actually really liked, and just dancing to Prince and Michael Jackson. Thanks to that experience, the eighties quickly became her favorite musical decade, just because it was so…free. There was something about eighties music that practically screamed fun. It was the best music to just dance wildly around to, laugh, and have a good time.

She stirred the pasta sauce she'd made before dipping it onto a small plate of spaghetti noodles. She then whirled around to face Henry and brought the long wooden spoon up to her mouth. Emma pretended the spoon was a microphone as she danced goofily and sang "Raspberry Beret" to him.

Henry giggled as he sang along nonsensically, murmuring random words and sounds as he danced in his chair and clapped his hands offbeat. Emma laughed with him before turning to cut up his spaghetti into tiny bites. When she set the plate in front of him, she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"You're such a cool kid," she told him. "You know that?"

He grinned as he used his little spoon to scoop up the small saucy noodle bits. "Mm hmm" he hummed happily, and within seconds his little face was decorated with bright red sauce.

* * *

"So, Regina, tell me a bit about yourself," Garrett said around a mouthful of shrimp, and Regina cringed as she watched the man then grab another shrimp from his plate, with his fingers, and pop it in his mouth before he was even finished chewing the first. He then pulled the tail from his mouth and dropped it onto the side of his plate as he stared at her expectantly and waited for her to speak.

Regina, whose appetite had waned the instant the man had mentioned his unfortunate bowel issues, had only ordered a small bowl of soup and sipped daintily at it while she attempted to avoid looking at Garrett. She could feel his eyes on her now, though, and she couldn't simply ignore him. Regina Mills was nothing if not well-mannered.

She offered him a strained smile and asked, "What would you like to know?"

"Well, for starters," Garrett said, jumping right in, "you can tell me how a beautiful woman like yourself hasn't gotten a man yet."

He chuckled loudly, and Regina only offered him another tight, strained smile. She cleared her throat roughly and told him, "Relationships have hardly been high on my list of priorities."

"That's a shame," Garrett interjected as he shook his head. "But lucky me that you've decided to make it a priority now, right? You deserve a good man, Regina. You're worth it."

"I would never measure my own or any woman's worth by a relationship status," Regina responded as she subtly signaled to the passing waitress that she was ready for the check. "I would certainly never measure a woman's worth by her ability to garner a man's attention or affections either. I am worth much more than that, Garrett, as are all women."

Garrett choked on his wine as he tried to speak before he had swallowed. He coughed and spluttered, and Regina merely stared at him uncomfortably while he cleared his throat several times. "Of course, of course," he choked out. "I didn't mean to imply that you weren't."

Regina did nothing more than hum in response as the waitress then arrived with the check. She reached for it, but Garrett snatched it quickly up. "I can take care of this."

"As can I," Regina told him, arching a brow. She didn't know why she was suddenly so irritated, but everything the man said from the moment of 'You're worth it' and on simply grated at Regina's nerves, and she found herself reading into everything.

She finally relented, though, and let the man cover the check simply because she was eager to get home. The sooner this date was over, the better.


	7. Chapter 7: Wine and Warning Labels

**A/N: Thank you all for the incredible response to the last chapter. Your supportive and wonderful feedback makes this story so much more fun to write, and it is already pretty fun. It fuels my fire for it, so I greatly appreciate it. Thank you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter! XO-Chrmdpoet**

Chapter Seven: Wine and Warning Labels

"But I'm not tired," Henry huffed as he squirmed around in his bed and used his unbelievably big, beautiful caramel eyes to his advantage. He puffed out his lips as he bugged those eyes out at Emma, and she just chuckled and tickled his belly.

"Alright, that's enough with the eyes, Puss in Boots," Emma told him. "I'm not fallin' for it. It's already ten minutes past your bedtime, so come on. Settle down. It's time for not-sleepy boys to get sleepy."

Henry huffed again as he continued to pout. "But _you _don't have to go to sleep!" he argued as he rolled around in bed, whining.

Emma laughed. The kid was somehow still cute even when he was grumpy. "Yeah, well, that's because I'm a grown-up," she countered as she tucked him in tightly. "When you're a grown-up, you can go to bed whenever you want."

"Why can't I just stay up with you?" he asked her then, his bottom lip now turned outward far enough that Emma could see his little white teeth. "I'll be really quiet. Swear."

Emma sighed as reached forward and pushed his lip back in with her index finger. "I'll tell you what," she said as she climbed onto his small bed and settled in beside him. He instantly curled into her side, laying his head on her chest as she moved to put her arm around him. "How about I just hang out in here with you for a bit, just until you get sleepy, okay?"

She hoped that if she just kept him still and warm enough for a few minutes, he might just fall asleep. She knew he was tired, even if he claimed otherwise, because she had already seen the kid rubbing at his eyes and yawning more than once in the last hour.

He nodded against her chest and mumbled a quiet, "Okay." Emma had to stop herself from laughing then because she had literally only been in the bed with him for about a solid minute, and the kid was already falling asleep.

She dug a hand down into the pocket of her jeans and pulled her cell phone out then. She held it out in front of them and whispered, "Want to take some pictures?"

She felt him nod against her chest again, and so she quietly said, "Okay, buddy, look up at the camera."

He rubbed his eyes and turned his head. He then giggled loudly as Emma suddenly reached down and tickled his side to get him to smile; as soon as he burst into laughter, she snapped the picture, hoping that the light streaming in from the hallway would be enough to make their faces visible.

She chuckled as she said, "Okay, one more. Smile big."

He pushed up off of her chest a little bit and smiled one of the biggest, cheesiest smiles that Emma had ever seen. She snapped the picture and laughed as he instantly snuggled back into her side. "Gettin' sleepy now?" she whispered.

"Mmhm," he hummed, and a few minutes later, his breathing deepened and his little hand twitched a bit as it clung to her shirt.

Emma smiled brightly as she held her phone up once more and snapped a final picture. When she turned her phone around to look at it, her heart melted at the image. Henry's puffy cheek was squished against her chest, his hair a little unruly on top of his head from where she had tickled him and caused him to wriggle around, and his fingers were curled tightly in her shirt right at the neckline.

Even with her giant, dorky smile, Emma thought it was her favorite picture. Henry was quickly becoming her favorite of the many kids she had taken care of throughout all of her babysitting jobs. He was a bundle of cute, and not only that, but he was incredibly smart for his age. She loved spending time with him.

She pressed to set the picture as the background wallpaper for her phone, and then she turned to press a soft kiss to the top of Henry's head before slipping out from under him as carefully and quietly as possible. He let out a tiny groan but then just smacked his lips and rolled over when Emma pulled his hand from her shirt. She tucked him in once more and then slipped quietly out of his room.

* * *

Regina was ready to pull a pen or two from her purse, jam them into her ears, and burst her own eardrums just so that she wouldn't have to listen to her date and his continuously talking throughout the entire drive back to her house. The man had no filter, and he was also apparently oblivious to the innumerable amount of hints Regina had provided to indicate that she would prefer silence. One could only huff, scoff, disagree, or simply remain quiet so many times to a get a point across before it became obvious that said point was, in itself, pointless.

"…and there she was, right there in my office, being bent over the desk by my secretary," Garrett continued. "I mean, can you believe the nerve? Well, you can just imagine how quickly I sent her packing, right?"

He chuckled loudly, and Regina merely rolled her eyes as she rubbed at her temples and stared out the window.

"So, that's how I ended up back in the dating scene," he continued. "I told myself, I said, 'Garrett, don't you spend a minute dwelling on her,' and I didn't. I jumped right back into dating, because I knew, you know? I knew that things could only get better for me once I was out of that toxic relationship. I knew there was a good woman out there who would appreciate all that I bring to the table. And then look, here you are."

He laughed again, and Regina let out a heavy sigh as she tilted her head forward and pressed her forehead to the window. When was this going to end?

"And I know we had that little upset at dinner," Garrett went on, "but of course that was a mere misunderstanding. When we met, though, Regina, when I saw you at your door, I felt something, you know? I think there was a connection, a little spark."

Regina rolled her eyes again as she softly banged her forehead against the window and thought, _I_ wish_ there was a spark. I _wish_ there were flames. I _wish_ I could set myself on fire right now. _

She nearly cheered when she saw that they were finally nearing her house. Garrett turned onto her road, and within minutes, was pulling into the driveway. Regina instantly reached for the door handle and was out of the car in seconds, not even giving the man the opportunity to open her door for her.

Garrett hopped out of the car as well and met Regina as she came around the car to the small walkway that led to the front door. She shuddered as he placed his hand on the small of her back and led her toward the door.

"I think this could be a good thing, Regina," he said as they reached the porch, and Regina had to look away from him because the slight breeze outside was catching just under his toupee and pulling it up on one side. He smiled at her, oblivious, as he carried on. "Like I said…that spark. Didn't you feel it?"

"No," Regina muttered in another long sigh as she slipped her key into the lock.

"I'm sorry?" Garrett responded quickly. "I didn't quite catch that."

Regina huffed out a heavy breath then, realizing that she was going to have to give up the subtleties. She whirled back around to face the man. "No, Garrett," she said very clearly. "I said no, I did not, have not, nor _will I_ feel a connection."

She turned back and opened the door, thinking that that would be the end of it, but then Garrett said, "Well sometimes it takes more than one date to really feel and build that connection. Perhaps you and I could—"

"No," Regina cut in quickly.

* * *

Emma was staring at the microwave, listening to the popping sounds of her popcorn cooking, when she heard Regina's smooth voice echo softly into the kitchen. Her face scrunched in confusion as she checked the clock on the wall. It had only been about twenty minutes since she had put Henry down to sleep, so that meant that Regina had most likely had another dud date. She started to make her way toward the foyer, closer to Regina's voice.

Was the woman talking to herself?

And then she heard a man's voice, the same man from earlier. "Well sometimes it takes more than one date to really feel and build that connection," she heard him say. "Perhaps you and I could—"

"No." That was Regina. It sounded like the man wasn't too keen on letting the brunette go, and that bothered Emma. In fact, it made all the alarms in her head go off, and before she realized what she was doing, she was practically racing into the foyer.

"I am sorry to be so blunt," she heard Regina continue, "but it is apparently the only way you will hear me. I feel _no _connection, and if I am being perfectly honest, Garrett, this date was little more than sad. I truly do not wish to see you again for a second date."

"Are you sure?" Garrett asked, just as Emma appeared behind Regina in the doorway.

She glared at the man over the brunette's shoulder and calmly asked, "Is there a problem here?"

Regina jumped at the sound of Emma's voice, not having heard the blonde sneak up behind her. Seeing this, Emma placed a comforting hand on Regina's back, and neither of them noticed the way the brunette unconsciously leaned into it as they were both too focused on the man in front of them.

"No, Emma, there is no problem," Regina told her. "I was just saying goodnight to Garrett."

Garrett narrowed his eyes at the blonde, but then he turned his focus back to Regina. "Well, alright then," he said with a sigh. "I can respect that you didn't feel the same way about our date. Still, I'm glad to have met you Regina, and I suppose I should thank you for your candor."

Regina just nodded and offered him a strained smile. "Thank you for dinner," she offered in return. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he said, turning to leave, but before Regina and Emma could retreat into the house, Garrett whirled back around with a hand on his stomach. "Uh, sorry, just one more quick thing. I hate to be a bother, but do you think I could use your restroom? I think those Cajun spices are going to be a problem after all."

Regina's face curled in disgust as she opened her mouth to respond, but Emma beat her to it. "No way," the blonde answered, moving out onto the porch so that she was in front of Regina. "You can hold it until you get home or stop at a store or something."

Emma wasn't an idiot. She knew when to draw a line, and she'd been in enough dodgy situations to know how fucked up people could be. She wasn't about to let some stranger into Regina's house and possibly endanger any of them. It wasn't that she thought Garrett was much of a threat. The guy mostly just seemed awkward, and a little desperate if she was being honest, but she wasn't about to take any chances.

"He has IBS," Regina whispered to her.

"He's got what?" Emma asked, not even bothering to lower her voice, and that's when Garrett spoke up again.

His forehead was sweating now and his cheeks were red in the glow of the porch light as he said, "I have IBS."

"The hell is that?"

"Irritable Bowel Syndrome," Regina supplied as she hovered just behind Emma.

Emma's face scrunched but then she just crossed her arms over her chest, shook her head, and said, "I don't really care if your bowels are irritated, dude. I don't care if they're straight pissed off and you shit your pants right here. You're not coming in this house. We don't know you, and we've got a baby inside."

Regina had to bite her lip to keep from laughing, but at the same time, her heart swelled in her chest at Emma's protectiveness of Henry. She also couldn't help but notice the hard edge in the blonde's tone, and it made her wonder what had inspired such a reaction. She placed a soft hand on Emma's shoulder then and quietly said, "Relax, Emma."

Emma just shook her head as she continued to stare at Garrett. "Go on, man. Get out of here."

He didn't say a word as he turned and practically waddled back to his car. Emma didn't move a muscle. She stood right there, watching until his car was out of sight, and once it was, she turned back around.

As soon as Emma turned around, emerald eyes locked onto chocolate and the two women stood there on the porch just staring at each other for a long moment. "Thank you," Regina finally whispered, "but you didn't have to do that."

"I know," Emma told her, "but I didn't want you to let that guy in. You're nice. You'd probably do it."

Regina smiled softly at her then. "You are right. I may have let him in to use the restroom."

"See, don't do shit like that," Emma huffed. "Do you realize how dangerous that is? People are fucked up. They'll give you some bullshit excuse to get inside, and then you…Regina, you could get hurt. Henry could get hurt, okay?"

Regina's brows furrowed as she heard the slight tremble in Emma's voice. She reached out again and squeezed the blonde's shoulder. "Hey," she whispered. "Stop worrying. Do you _honestly_ think he would have hurt me or Henry? Or you, for that matter?"

"No," Emma admitted. "I really do think the dude was honestly just about to shit his pants."

Regina laughed quietly and said, "I agree. You see, I am a good judge of character as well, dear." She then poked Emma's arm and teasingly said, "I let _you_ in, didn't I?"

Emma smiled at her then. "Oh, well, yeah. You're totally an awesome judge of character."

They finally went back inside then, and Regina sniffed the air. "Popcorn again?" she asked as she dropped her purse onto the small table in the foyer before making her way toward the kitchen.

"Oh snaps!" Emma exclaimed. "My popcorn!" She shot around Regina and into the kitchen, and the brunette laughed at her as Emma yanked the puffy paper bag from the microwave and dumped its contents into a giant bowl. She then grabbed a couple small bags of Reese's Pieces that she had left on the counter and dumped them in as well. She shook and bounced the bowl gently until the candies disappeared into the popcorn, and she smiled as she turned around and held it out toward Regina.

Regina scrunched her nose and shook her head as she leaned against the kitchen counter. "No thank you, dear."

"One of these days," Emma sighed. "One of these days, you will try it, and then the heavens will open up and angels will sing and you will be like, 'I should've listened to Emma sooner!'"

Regina chuckled as she said, "Well, if that day ever arrives, you are more than welcome to your 'I told you so'; but for now, I shall stick to my theory that it is as disgusting as I imagine it would be."

"Suit yourself," Emma laughed out as she dug a hand into her popcorn. Before she put any in her mouth, though, she looked back up at Regina and said, "If you want me to go, I can just put this in like a billion Ziploc bags and take it with me. No big deal. Unless you would rather change into your jammies, plop down on the couch, and rant to me about your undoubtedly lame date with crap-his-pants guy?"

Regina's grin grew impossibly large as Emma finished by saying, "That option is totally on the table, too. Just sayin'. You look like you wanna bitch about him, and I'm a damn good listener."

Regina was surprised at how easy it was for her to make the decision to have Emma stay. She had always been such a solitary person, but she liked having Emma around. Maybe it was _because _they were so different; maybe it was because Emma embodied everything that Regina had never truly been—easy-going, fluid, carefree.

It intrigued Regina even as it confounded her. She was ever impressed by the younger woman's confidence. Regina, herself, was an extremely confident woman, but Emma's confidence was different. It was present in everything—the way she carried herself, the way she laughed with abandon, and the way she interacted with her.

Regina was drawn to it, and she didn't have a clue why. She entertained the thought that it was because there was a part of her that had always wished she could be more like Emma—younger at heart, wilder.

Her smile never wavered as she sighed gently and said, "Very well, but I am most definitely going to need a glass of wine for this one."

* * *

"Ew, seriously, he did not say that at dinner!" Emma exclaimed as Regina informed her of Garrett's IBS confession to their waitress long before dinner had ever even been served.

Both women were settled on the couch in Regina's living room, and Emma was steadily munching on her popcorn as Regina sipped at a small glass of red wine. The brunette had changed into a silken pajama set—button-up top and pants, and she had merely offered Emma a playful glare when the blonde told her she wore grandma jammies.

"Oh yes, he did indeed," Regina told her, shaking her head. "I was utterly mortified, of course, as was the waitress; poor girl."

"I'm fucking mortified and I wasn't even there," Emma mumbled as she shoved some more popcorn into her mouth.

"Honestly,_ who does that_?" Regina exclaimed. "At dinner, no less, and also while attempting to woo a woman?"

"Apparently Garrett does that," Emma drawled as she shook her head. "Poor dude. No one ever taught him proper date etiquette."

"And what do _you _consider to be proper date etiquette?" Regina asked, already smiling because she hardly expected the blonde to give a serious answer. And she was right.

"I consider NOT talking about the high probability of you shitting your pants to be proper date etiquette," Emma told her as she clucked her tongue and laughed at herself. "Also, I am a firm believer in that one should either bring their _real_ hair with them or NO HAIR with them."

Regina choked on her wine as she started laughing before she could finish swallowing. It burned in her nose as she coughed and laughed at the same time. Emma burst into her own loud laughter as she leaned across the couch and whacked Regina on the back a few times. "Sorry, didn't mean to nearly kill you."

Even after the coughing stopped, Regina was still laughing as she said, "I'm so glad I wasn't the only one to notice that awful toupee."

"_NOTICE?!" _Emma blurted. "What do you mean _notice? _I didn't _notice _the toupee;_ it noticed me. _The damn thing was flapping around in the breeze and _waving _at us, Regina! He must've forgotten to extract the animal from the hide before he pasted it to his head because I'm pretty sure that that thing was still alive."

At this point, Regina was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her cheeks as she shook her head and waved her hand for Emma to stop.

"What?" Emma asked, laughing with her. "Why do you want me to stop? Are you gonna pee your pants from laughing too hard? Don't pee your pants, Regina, because then you'll have to admit that you and Garrett are a perfect match for each other."

Regina glared at her then even as she laughed, and Emma just shook her head, chuckling as she shoved more popcorn into her mouth. "Seriously, though," she said once Regina's laughter had died down and the brunette had regained her composure, "that dude should come with like a warning label attached to his forehead or something."

She held up her hand and pointed her index finger at her own forehead. She moved her finger as if she were writing on her forehead, and in a robotic voice said, "Warning: Avoid strong winds and spicy foods. Subject is likely to lose hair and shit pants."

Regina tried really hard not to laugh again, but she couldn't hold it in. She dissolved into a fit of giggles once more until the best kind of ache throbbed in her ribcage. She hadn't laughed that much or that hard in such a long time; in fact, she didn't know if anyone had ever made her laugh like that. She was thankful for it too, especially after the date she had endured.

Emma Swan was like a cheesy comedy movie—an instant way to cheer oneself up after a bad night.

Emma was having a blast, joking with Regina, and she liked seeing the woman laugh like this. Regina Mills seemed like the type of woman that didn't have enough carefree joy in her life—the typical workaholic but for her time with Henry. Emma was happy to help her loosen up a bit, even if it was at the expense of the rather unfortunate man Regina had been made to endure an entirely uncomfortable dinner with.

Regina sighed happily as she tucked her feet under her and laid her head against the back of the couch. "He was quite short as well, wasn't he?"

Emma nodded as she finished up her popcorn and sat the bowl on the table beside her. "Totally," she agreed. "I bet you were regretting your heels as soon as you opened the door."

"Indeed," Regina chuckled. "I think Kathryn must not have actually met the man prior to setting me up with him."

"I think Kathryn must have been drunk or something when she set you up with that guy," Emma countered, laughing. "You sure you wanna trust her to set you up on a third?"

Regina shook her head as she quietly said, "I know. I must be losing my mind."

Emma shrugged then as she leaned over and poked Regina's knee. "Eh, maybe this guy will be the worst of 'em."

"I certainly hope so."

* * *

About an hour later, after Emma had finished cleaning the bowl she had used for the popcorn and tidying up anything that she and Henry had left in a mess, Regina walked her to the door.

They said their goodnights, and Regina watched Emma leave. Once the blonde was out of sight, she retreated back into the house and gently closed the door behind her. She made her way down the hall and peeked into Henry's room to make sure he was still sound asleep and alright, which he was.

When she retired to her own room, she dropped onto her bed and pulled a small bottle of lotion from her bedside table. As she was lathering the lotion over her feet and hands, her phone beeped from where it was plugged into its charger on her dresser.

Assuming it was Kathryn asking about her date, Regina hopped off of her bed and went to grab her phone. She had quite a few words for her best friend, but when she swiped her finger across her lock screen, a notification box popped up and informed her that she had one new text message from Emma Swan.

Regina's brow arched at that, but she quickly pressed to open the text, and when she did, a soft chuckle escaped her as she saw that it was a photo of Emma and Henry. Her son's face was tucked into Emma's chest and it was obvious that he was laughing, and the blonde herself was smiling brightly as well.

Regina smiled down at the picture and pressed to save it into her gallery. That smile stayed painted across her supple lips even as she crawled back into bed, and it was still faintly visible when her eyes fluttered closed and her breathing grew deep.


	8. Chapter 8: Lost and Found

**A/N: Wow. It is so wonderful and overwhelming to know that you are all so enamored with this story. It keeps me so motivated and makes me happier than I can even express, so thank you all so much. I appreciate it more than I can say.**

**Also, to those of you wondering about Regina's/Emma's individual pasts, and how Henry came to be, etc.—you will find these things out, and see little snippets here and there, but it will be a while before you get the whole story.**

**I hope you all enjoy this super early chapter as a thank you for all of the wonderful support and reviews. XO-Chrmdpoet**

Chapter Eight: Lost and Found

"Regina, please, must you always take so long to dress yourself?"

Regina's short chocolate locks swished around her face as her head poked out of the open doorway of her closet. She narrowed her eyes at the woman sitting on the end of her bed and said, "Mother, it has barely been twenty minutes. Stop being so dramatic, and for the record, I have done much more than dress myself."

"Do tell, dear, because as I far as I can see," Cora said, pointing toward the visible parts of Regina's crimson bra and the naked flesh of her stomach, "you _haven't _actually dressed yourself yet."

Regina huffed out a breath that sent a few strands of her hair flying away from her face. "Perhaps that particular task would have been finished already had I not been interrupted every few seconds with your barks of impatience and undying inquisition about my utterly disappointing dates."

Regina ducked back into the closet as Cora chuckled deeply. The elder woman glanced toward her own reflection in the mirror above Regina's vanity. She patted a hand at her hair where it was pinned up and rubbed down a few wild strands.

"Speaking of," she said, "when is Kathryn due to arrive?"

"Soon," came the muffled reply from her daughter. The three women were attending a Broadway show that afternoon.

"Oh well, thank you for being so specific, darling," Cora deadpanned.

Regina then appeared from within the closet, a teasing smile painting her red lips as she slipped on her heels. She then posed dramatically in front of her mother, one hand on her hip and another lain delicately across her forehead. She wore a form-fitted black dress that hugged her curves perfectly and bright red pumps. Her hair was slightly curled around the edges, and lay gently against the olive skin of her face.

It was something that Regina had done often when she was a little girl. She would dress up in various outfits she had thrown together from a mixture of her own clothes and her mother's, which were much too big for her at the time. She would decorate her hair with sparkling headbands and clips, and she would paint her face with little bits of lip gloss and eye shadow before putting on a mini fashion show for Cora. She would walk an imaginary runway before stopping to pose in various dramatic positions, while her mother clapped and praised her stunning beauty and attire, even if she put together a completely mismatched outfit.

Cora clapped softly as she smiled at her daughter's pose, the memories of her little girl flooding beautifully forward, and said, "Flawless, my dear. Simply flawless."

Regina laughed softly as she dropped her pose. She walked over and pressed a soft kiss to her mother's cheek before using her thumb to wipe away the lipstick left behind. She then turned back to her vanity to grab a few pieces of jewelry to match her outfit.

"So, Daddy is taking Henry to the children's museum?" she asked as she popped in her earrings.

"That was the plan, though you know your father," Cora answered with a chuckle. "I'm sure he and Henry will have had quite the adventure about the city by the time we return from the show."

Before Regina could respond, the sound of the front door closing echoed through the house followed by the clicking of heels. Both Regina and Cora turned toward the door, and a moment later, Kathryn appeared. She smiled brightly at the two women before turning her attention to Regina.

Kathryn teasingly bugged out her eyes before looking at Cora and asking, "How did you do it? She's actually dressed and ready to go _on time?!_"

Both Cora and Kathryn chuckled as Regina rolled her eyes and threw the nearest thing she could find at her friend. Kathryn shrieked, giggled, and jumped to the side as the small hairbrush soared in her direction.

"You are lucky that you are even invited," Regina told her, narrowing her eyes at the blonde.

"Ah, what did I do now?" Kathryn asked, still laughing.

"From what I've heard, dear," Cora cut in, "you have made Regina's dating life even more of a hell than it was prior to this little adventure the two of you agreed upon, and in only two dates. Well done."

"Mother!" Regina hissed. "Don't encourage her." She then turned back to her best friend and said, "Honestly, last night was a simply horrific experience."

"I think you are too harsh of a judge," Kathryn countered, pursing her lips and attempting to look serious despite the mirth dancing in her blue eyes.

"He spoke about his bowels at the dinner table," Regina deadpanned.

Kathryn's face instantly scrunched with disgust, as did Cora's, though the older woman then burst into laughter. "Oh my goodness," Cora chuckled. "I would love to have seen your face, Regina."

"It wasn't pleasant, I can assure you," Regina told her. She then turned her dark eyes back to Kathryn, who was laughing about the entire thing. "And that was only the beginning, Kat. It ended as uncomfortably as it began. I was beginning to think you had set me up with a dud on purpose."

Kathryn's laughter instantly died in her throat as her eyes widened just slightly, but then she quickly forced out a soft chuckle, avoided Regina's eyes, and said, "That's ridiculous, Regina."

"As was the date," Regina defended, her hands now propped on her hips. "If I were you, I would sleep with one eye open. I have half the mind to sneak into your house and suffocate you with a pillow."

Kathryn, trying to think of a valid excuse, quickly told her, "I can't learn a person's entire life story prior to setting him up with you, Regina. If that were the case, then _I _would be dating him. He looked good on paper, so I set up the date."

"You didn't even meet him first?!" Regina exclaimed.

Kathryn's cheeks flushed a light pink as she turned and pleaded with her eyes for Cora to help her out. The older woman chuckled and shook her head. "You're on your own with this one, my dear."

"Gee, thanks, _Mom_," Kathryn scoffed as she leaned against the door frame. She and Regina had been best friends since they were six years old, and they considered themselves more sisters than friends. They frequently referred to one another's families as their own.

"Look, Regina, I will make it up to you," Kathryn continued, turning back to the younger brunette. "I promise. The next date will be better, _much _better. Oh! I will set you up with a woman this time!"

"A woman?" Cora cut in, quirking a brow. "Regina, I'm surprised. Does this mean that you have finally embraced your inner lesbian?"

Regina's entire face flushed as she dropped her forehead into her hand and shook it slowly back and forth. "Please, can we not talk about this?"

"Oh honey, it's nothing to be ashamed of," Cora told her.

"I'm not ashamed, Mother," Regina countered quickly, even though she kept her head down, avoiding Cora's eyes and teasing smile.

"Well good," Cora replied, "because it's about time you were honest about it, Regina."

Kathryn was practically cackling as she watched Regina's cheeks grow redder and redder under the thin curtain of a few strands of dark hair that had fallen around the brunette's face. "That's what _I _said!" she laughed out, to which Regina finally turned to shoot a glare in her direction.

"What?" Kathryn asked, still laughing. "I _did_!"

"I hate both of you," Regina mumbled as she grabbed her small clutch from the vanity and strode by Kathryn and out of the room.

Kathryn and Cora were still laughing as they then followed Regina down the hallway. "It's perfectly natural, Regina," Cora carried on even as they gathered their purses and made their way to Regina's Mercedes. "I was a lesbian once myself."

Regina halted in the middle of the walkway and whirled around. "Excuse me?" she asked, sure that she had misheard her mother.

Kathryn hand clamped a hand over her mouth and her entire body shook with the laughter she was trying to contain as Cora shrugged, nodded, and repeated herself. "I said that I was a lesbian once."

"What do you mean 'once'?" Regina asked, her hands now propped on her hips as she stared her mother down. "How can you be a lesbian 'once'?"

"Oh, dear," Cora said, waving her hand as if it was nothing, "it was the seventies and I was a teenager."

"_And?_"

"And everyone was still hung over from all of that 'free love' crap from the sixties," Cora told her.

"_And?!_" Regina prompted again. She could not believe was she was hearing. How had she never known of this?

"_And_," Cora continued, "I went through a bit of a lesbian phase with a girl at school."

"What about Daddy?" Regina asked, completely thrown for a loop.

"What about him?" Cora countered. "I hadn't met your father yet, dear. I was completely within my right to engage in certain activities with a friend." Cora then sighed almost wistfully as she added, "Still the best sex I've ever had."

"_MOTHER!" _

"Oh my god," Kathryn squeaked out between rolling giggles, "this is the best day of my life."

* * *

Emma finally woke up at around three in the afternoon, having slept her Saturday away. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, because she had been fully amped by her hilarious night with Regina. She had still been very much awake by the time she got back to the dorms and had stayed up most of the night watching movies.

She rolled onto her back, her body becoming tangled in the sheet, and stretched out her limbs. The muscles of her biceps strained and her toes curled down as she stretched her body as far as it would go, groaning and yawning as she did so. Once she felt sufficiently stretched, Emma popped her knuckles, her elbows, her knees, and her neck, and then crawled out of bed.

Once she had showered, Emma slipped into a pair of black leggings, a long gray v-neck t-shirt, and fuzzy socks. She then poured herself a bowl of cereal and crawled back into bed. She had absolutely zero plans for the weekend, and her roommate, Lacey, was out of the state until Monday, visiting family. She'd left Emma a note on the massive dry-erase board that hung on the space of wall between their beds. Emma laughed as she looked up at the note again.

_Em,_

W_ould've said goodbye, but didn't want to interrupt your snore-fest._

_Be back Monday. No sex in my bed unless you wanna buy me new sheets._

_XX, Lacey_

Emma munched on her cereal as she used the remote to click on the small television she and Lacey shared. She flipped through the channels before settling on something random. She was only partially paying attention as she ate her cereal and reached for her phone on the bedside table.

Emma peeked at her phone over the rim of the bowl as she slurped at the remaining milk once the cereal was gone, and saw that she had a new text message. When she saw that the text was from Regina, Emma instantly smiled, causing milk to dribble down her chin and onto her shirt.

"Shit," she mumbled as she used her blanket to wipe at her chin and then went back to looking at her phone. She opened the text message, grinning as she saw again the photo that she had sent to Regina the night before, and then she saw the six simple little words that the brunette had sent in response.

_Thank you for the picture, Emma._

That was it. That was all that Regina had said in response, but for some reason, Emma could not stop grinning. She stared at it for about another minute before putting her phone back on the bedside table.

For the next couple of hours or so, Emma cycled through a number of random activities, none of which were very entertaining. She watched TV for a bit, washed the dishes, and played bookworm on her phone. She even tried to read for a while, which was her favorite pastime, but for some reason, she simply could not get into her book.

Emma hated days like this, when she desperately wanted to do something, _anything_, but everything she actually did just bored her. It drove her mad.

She finally gave up after a while and figured she may as well do something productive since there was apparently nothing that was actually going to please her. She had a few chapters she needed to review and note for class, so Emma decided to go ahead and get that out of the way. She went to grab her textbook from her backpack, but her backpack was not where it usually was on the floor at the end of her bed.

Emma frowned at that before searching around the small dorm for her backpack. She went through everything twice before accepting that the damn thing just wasn't there. That's when it clicked.

"I must've left it at Regina's," she mumbled to herself.

Now that she thought about it, she didn't remember having her backpack with her when she left Regina's, and she didn't remember having it with her when she arrived back at her dorm. Yes, she had definitely forgotten it at Regina's. It was most likely still sitting in the floor next to Regina's couch, unless the brunette had found it and moved it; then again, Regina hadn't called or texted Emma about the bag, so it was likely that she hadn't yet noticed it.

Emma grabbed her phone again and decided to shoot Regina a quick text. Hopefully, she would be able to just swing by and grab her bag. She opened her existing text board with Regina and typed the message out.

_Hey Regina. Sorry to bother you, but I think I might have left my backpack at your house last night. Could you check?_

She pressed to send the message and then plopped down on her bed to wait for an answer.

* * *

After the show, Regina drove her small troop to her mother's house. The three women made their way inside, and were instantly bombarded by a tiny flying boy. Henry crashed into Regina's legs with a loud squeal of "Momma!" before jumping over to Kathryn's legs and then Cora's.

He hugged each of them as he instantly began to babble rapidly about his day. He was obviously excited about all that he and his grandfather had done. His words were rapid fire, and Regina laughed as she reached down and grabbed her son by the shoulders. "Henry, honey, slow down," she chuckled. "Did you have a good time with Pop?"

"Yeah!" Henry exclaimed. "I slided down a fire pole!"

"You _slid_," Regina corrected. "That's great! Did you save anyone from a fire?"

Henry giggled as he said, "No silly."

"Silly?" Regina reiterated, gasping playfully. She then poked his little belly and told him, "_You're _the silly one, mister."

Her brows then furrowed as she saw the light blue tint that was coating her sons' lips, teeth, tongue, and cheeks. She reached out and ran her thumb across his cheek and felt the sticky film. "What is all over you?"

"I may have given him a popsicle," another voice said, and Regina glanced up to see her father leaning in the doorway of the kitchen. His wiry gray hair stuck out on the sides and his light brown eyes glinted as he smiled at her and added, "Or two."

"Daddy," Regina said sternly, "you know how he is when he's had too much sugar."

"I'm so fun!" Henry squealed then, and everyone in the room burst into laughter.

Regina kissed his forehead. "That you are, munchkin," she told him before licking her thumb and using it to scrub away the gunk on his cheeks. He squirmed and pushed at her hands.

"Moooooooooooom," he whined. "That's gross."

"Oh hush," she told him as she licked her thumb again and scrubbed a bit more. He huffed dramatically and pushed at her hands again. Regina just laughed and threw her hands up. "Fine," she said as she stuck her tongue out at him. "You can just be sticky."

"Gram will give me a bath," Henry told her matter-of-factly, to which Cora laughed loudly.

"Oh, I will, will I?" she asked him as she crossed the room and pressed a brief kiss to her husband's lips. Henry Sr. wrapped an arm around her shoulders and tucked her into his side.

"Yeah!" Henry answered excitedly. He then turned back to his mother and asked, "Can I stay with Gram and Pop, Momma?"

"Overnight?" Regina asked him, to which he just nodded vigorously. "I don't know, munchkin. You will have to ask Gram and Pop."

Henry whirled around to face his grandparents. "Can I?!"

Cora and Henry Sr. chuckled as they nodded and Cora said, "Of course you can, Henry."

Regina and Kathryn sat down for a cup of coffee with Regina's parents and let Henry ramble on about his day for a while before they made to leave. Regina kissed and hugged both her parents, as did Kathryn, and then she bent and scooped up her son. She held him on her hip as she pressed kisses all over his face and said, "I'll pick you up in the morning, okay munchkin?"

"Okay Momma," Henry said with a nod as he tangled his little fingers in Regina's hair. "Miss me."

Regina chuckled at that as she pressed another kiss to his sticky cheek. "I always do, baby."

Kathryn leaned in and smacked a kiss on Henry's head before Regina put him down again and said, "Be good for Gram and Pop."

Henry nodded that he would and then stood at the window and waved as Regina and Kathryn left and climbed back into Regina's Mercedes. He stayed pressed to the window, waving, until the car was out of sight.

* * *

Regina poured two small glasses of wine and carried them into the living room just as Kathryn was calling out to her.

"Regina, whose backpack is this?"

Regina had only just come around the corner and into the living room when she saw Kathryn picking up the item in question, a green and blue backpack from the floor beside the couch. "Christ, it's heavy," the blonde grunted.

"Oh," Regina said as she looked at the backpack, "it must be Emma's."

"I see," Kathryn whispered to herself, a smile quirking at the corners of her mouth. She took the small glass of wine from her friend before settling onto the couch beside her. Her thoughts began to spiral in the next moment and seconds later, Kathryn found herself saying, "Well, you should probably text or call her. I'm sure she will need it for school. Maybe she could pick it up tonight."

"That's true," Regina said, nodding. She sat her wine on the coffee table and went to get her phone from her purse. "I will just text her. She is probably out with friends tonight anyway, but perhaps she could come and collect it tomorrow."

When she turned her phone on, which had still been powered off from when they were at the show, she saw that she already had a text from Emma about this very subject.

_Hey Regina. Sorry to bother you, but I think I might have left my backpack at your house last night. Could you check?_

She chuckled as she dropped back onto the couch and held her phone out to show Kathryn the message. "She apparently beat us to it."

Regina then pulled her phone back and tapped out a quick response.

_Yes, it is here._

She pressed send, and not even ten seconds later, her phone beeped with a response. "Wow," Kathryn said. "She must really want that backpack."

Regina laughed softly as she pressed to read the message.

_Sweet. Any chance I could get it from you? I mean, are you busy? Are you home?_

Kathryn watched Regina closely as the brunette seemed to slip into another world while she tapped out quick responses to the babysitter. She wondered if Regina even had a clue how she looked in that moment—her chocolate eyes fixed on her phone screen, a small smile quirking at her lips, and her teeth gently biting at her full bottom lip. She looked like a teenager again—having just gotten a text message from her ultimate crush.

_This is just sad, _Kathryn thought, willing herself not to laugh. _How blind can you be?_

Regina typed out her message—_Yes, I'm home. Are you not out with friends?—_and pressed send. Her face then instantly scrunched as she speedily wrote another message—_I'm sorry. That really isn't any of my business._

_Ha! _came the reply from Emma. _It's all good. No, I don't go out a lot, and my roomie is out of town. So…could I come get my bag now then? I'm bored as hell and have nothing else to do. Might as well do some homework, right?_

Kathryn cleared her throat as she read the messages over Regina's shoulder. "Maybe _you_ could just take it to _her_," she suggested.

Regina looked at her then, arching a brow. Kathryn just shrugged. "What? She always comes to you, you know, babysitting and what-not. It's not like you're doing anything and that'll save the girl from having to take the subway. Life is good when you can avoid the subway on a Saturday."

"That is true," Regina agreed quietly. She then chewed on her lip as she thought it over before saying, "But you and I are spending time together."

"Regina, we see each other pretty much every day," Kathryn told her. "I think I will survive. Besides, I have quite a bit of paperwork to catch up on this weekend anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely positively," Kathryn sing-songed as she nudged her friend's shoulder.

Regina huffed teasingly. "Well, don't sound so enthusiastic about it. You're going to make me feel as if I'm bad company."

"Oh please," Kathryn laughed. "You know you're my favorite company."

Regina grinned at her as she turned back to her phone. Kathryn was amused to see the brunette's lip suck right back between her teeth as Regina typed another message to the babysitter. She just shook her head and laughed internally while she waited for Regina to finish.

_Perhaps I could bring it to you, _Regina typed, _if that suits you._

The response was nearly instantaneous. _You'd do that?_

_ Of course, _Regina typed as she grinned unconsciously._ It would be no problem._

Ten minutes later, Regina and Kathryn were walking out of Regina's front door, and toward their respective vehicles. Regina was carrying Emma's heavy backpack in one hand and her clutch and keys in the other. They stopped in the middle and hugged one another, planting a kiss on each other's cheeks.

"Have fun on campus," Kathryn said as she poked Regina's ribs. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Regina laughed as she asked, "So, basically everything is fair game?"

"Exactly," Kathryn agreed with a laugh and a nod.

They then said their goodbyes before climbing into their vehicles and pulling out of Regina's long double driveway with Kathryn headed home and Regina headed for NYU.

* * *

Regina double-checked the information Emma had sent her as she approached the large building that was the blonde's dormitory hall. She texted Emma to let her know that she had arrived, because each building required key-card entry, and Regina would be unable to enter without her. She was thankful that it was Spring, and so it was a fairly warm evening. The sky was just beginning to flood with the deep pinks and purples of sunset.

It was only about three minutes before Emma came bolting out of the front doors of the building with a lopsided smile on her face. Regina's eyes traced down the blonde's body as Emma made her way over to where she was standing. She took in Emma's messy ponytail, baggy gray v-neck, black leggings, which perfectly accented the blonde's toned thighs and calves, and then she laughed as she realized that Emma wasn't wearing any shoes. Her feet were protected only by bright orange fuzzy socks.

Emma whistled as she reached Regina, checking out the woman's black dress and red pumps. "You know, it's just a college campus," she teased as she grinned at the brunette and reached out to take her backpack. "You didn't have to get all dressed up."

Regina glanced down at herself and laughed, "Oh, right," she said softly, her cheeks flushing a bit, "I went to see a show earlier with Kathryn and my mother."

"Ah, makes sense then." Emma scratched at the back of her neck and glanced toward the ground as she said, "You look really nice."

"Thank you, dear." Regina's gaze shot back down to Emma's fuzzy socks and she chuckled lightly as she said, "You look quite comfy."

Emma followed the brunette's gaze down to her feet and laughed as she wriggled her toes around inside her socks. "Oh yeah, they're my faves," she told Regina. "My feet get really cold."

"Mine too."

"Well, you need some fuzzy socks then," Emma declared matter-of-factly.

Regina smiled softly at her. "Perhaps I do."

"So, uh, thanks a lot for doing this," Emma said as she held up her backpack. "I really appreciate you driving all the way over here to bring me this. That was really nice of you."

Regina just nodded, smile still firmly in place, as she tucked her clutch under arm and tangled her fingers together in front of her, resting her hands against her abdomen. "It was no trouble at all."

"Cool," Emma whispered, and they fell into a long silence, just standing quietly together in the warm night air.

Neither of them said a word as they just sort of shuffled awkwardly from foot to foot where they stood, but then Emma looked up at the exact same time that Regina did, and their eyes locked hard. Emma sucked in a deep breath and quickly shook her head and cleared her throat.

"Um…well, do you wanna come up?" she asked quietly.

Regina's eyes just slightly widened. "Up to your dorm room?" she asked, even though that much was obvious.

"Yeah," Emma answered as she shrugged her shoulders. "I mean...we could just hang or whatever for a while if you want. The roomie and I have a lot of movies. Unless you have other plans. That's cool, too. It's no bi—"

"No, no," Regina interjected quickly. "I have no plans. I…alright, yes, I suppose it would be nice to have a companion for the evening."

Emma laughed at the woman's wording. "Alright then, _companion_," she teased, to which Regina just rolled her eyes.

Emma slung her backpack over her shoulder and began walking backwards toward the front doors of the building. "Come on," she said, motioning for Regina to follow her.

And Regina didn't hesitate, her heels clicking against the concrete as she hurried to catch up.


	9. Chapter 9: Adjusting

**A/N: Hello friends. I decided to cut this section into two chapters. So, this chapter will be the first portion of the dorm room scene, and the next chapter will finish it. **

**I'm so grateful to all of you for the tremendous amount of support for this story, truly. I hope you all know how much I appreciate each and every one of you. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. XO-Chrmdpoet**

Chapter Nine: Adjusting

Emma pushed open the door to her dorm before moving out of the way so that Regina could enter first. "So, this is it," she said as she waved her arm and waited for the brunette to pass.

Regina took slow steps forward and into the dorm, as if she wasn't quite sure what she was doing there to begin with. She only walked about three feet into the dorm, and then stopped and stood staring at everything. She wasn't positive, but she felt fairly safe in assuming that the left side of the small room was Emma's.

There were stacks of books on a small shelf beside that twin-sized bed and also at the end of it. The walls were bare but for a small dream catcher that hung just over the pillow. The blankets on the bed were all green, including the sheets and pillow cases, with the exception of one small knitted blanket at the foot of the bed. It was white, but that was about all Regina could see of it.

The other side of the room was much darker—lots of crimson and black. There were music and movie posters and magazine cut-outs on the walls surrounding _that_ twin-sized bed. The blankets were red and black as well, and there were various stacks of CDs, DVDs, and a few books littering small shelves and the floor.

Regina's eyes were then drawn to the large dry-erase board that was pinned to the space of wall between the two beds, hanging just above a small flat-screen television propped up on a short and rickety-looking old wooden dresser. Regina chuckled as she read the message scribbled across the dry-erase board.

"Hey," Emma said teasingly, "I know it's small, but you don't have to laugh at it."

Regina quickly shook her head and turned back toward the blonde. "No, I was laughing at the message," she explained, a little concerned that Emma had actually misinterpreted her laughter and had taken offense , despite the fact that a smile was firmly planted on Emma's face. She pointed at the dry-erase board, and Emma glanced over at it.

"Oh, right," she laughed. "Yup…_that's _my roommate. She's a real charmer."

Regina smirked as she read the girl's name on the message. "Well, Lacey seems to believe that there is a high probability of you committing inappropriate acts in her bed," Regina said, quirking a brow at the blonde. "Had this problem before, have you?"

Emma's cheeks flushed pink as she cleared her throat and shook her head. "No, no of course not," she told the brunette. "No, she's just kidding. I don't really…I mean, it's not something that I—"

"Emma," Regina interjected, putting a hand up to motion for the blonde to stop. "Relax. I was only teasing."

Emma laughed, the sound a little choked, as she scratched at the back of her neck and said, "Right, I mean, duh. Of course you were."

Another awkward silence ensued, in which Emma smacked and popped her lips and Regina just continued to observe her surroundings. "So…" Emma drawled after several moments. "It's probably safe to move more than three feet from the door."

Regina stood stiffly as she looked at Emma then, unsure of what exactly the younger woman was expecting of her. There was obviously nowhere to sit except the bed, and Regina didn't want to assume that she was welcome to do so. She was entirely in Emma's element now, and it made her feel like someone had come along, peeled off her skin, and applied one that simply didn't fit; at least, not yet.

She shifted uncomfortably on her heels before quietly asking, "Where would you like me to go?"

"Oh, right," Emma laughed. "I guess there's nowhere else to go, huh? I just meant that you could sit down if you want…make yourself comfortable."

"On your bed?" Regina asked, just to be sure.

Emma felt a strange pulling tickle in her stomach. She nodded as she practically whispered, "Yeah."

Regina said nothing as she nodded firmly and then crossed the room in five clicking steps and sat gingerly on the very edge of Emma's bed. Her posture was rigid and perfect, and her clutch was settled in her lap with her hands resting gently atop it. She looked back over to Emma then and saw that the blonde was grinning brightly at her.

"What?" she asked softly.

"Nothing," Emma told her. "Just…how did you know which bed was mine?"

Regina returned her smile then. "The day we met, you told me that you loved books," she answered, while pointing at the various teetering stacks of books surrounding Emma's bed.

"Oh yeah, I did," Emma said, remembering, as she walked over to a small black mini-fridge at the foot of her roommate's bed. "You want a beer?" She extracted a silver can and held it up.

Regina opened her mouth to respond, but Emma quickly scoffed at herself and mumbled, "What am I even talking about? You are so not the type of woman that drinks beer. There's some soda in here, too, and I think that we've got some juice and some water in the common fridge out in the suite kitchen."

Regina smirked at Emma's assessment of her drinking habits and asked, "What will _you _be having?"

"I'm gonna drink this beer," Emma answered with a shrug. "There's like two six packs in here, so…might as well."

Regina nodded firmly. "Very well then. I will have the same."

She was determined to try and fit into this particular surrounding. At the moment, she felt rather uncomfortable, but she hoped that that would pass if she made an effort to try and be more at ease, be more like the woman that actually lived there. She wasn't sure why, but for some reason, a part of Regina wanted to belong there, wanted to fit in, wanted to show Emma that she could be more than a privileged rich girl.

Emma's eyebrows shot up as she asked, "Really? You like beer?"

"Not at all," Regina told her honestly, and they both laughed. "However, I will make an exception."

Emma just shook her head and laughed as she pulled another can of beer out of the fridge and opened it before walking over to Regina and handing it to her. The brunette took the can and sipped delicately at it, her face scrunching with disgust at the first few drinks, but then she seemed to grow accustomed to the taste. Emma smiled as she watched her the entire time.

"You're just full of surprises," the blonde said, chuckling. "So, where's Henry? Is he having some sweet Saturday night toddler rave at your house right now? Anyone not in pull-ups gets kicked out of the party and that's how you ended up here, right?"

"How ever did you guess?" Regina asked, rolling her eyes even as she laughed. "He is spending the night with my parents."

"Ah, cool." Emma's eyes darted over to the empty space on her bed beside the brunette. She stepped around Regina's knees and dropped down onto the mattress beside her, pulling one leg up under her as she sipped at her beer. "You pretty close with your parents?"

Regina smiled as she nodded. "I am, yes."

"That's pretty cool." Emma's gaze traveled down the exposed flesh of Regina's somehow extremely long legs, down to her dainty little feet, still arched inside those bright red pumps. Furrowing her brows for only a moment, Emma sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and leaned over to put her beer on her bedside table. She then hopped off of the mattress and dropped to her knees in front of her guest.

"I always wondered what that would be like," she said quietly as she kept her gaze away from Regina's eyes and reached out, unaware of the slight tremble in her hands.

Regina wanted to further the conversation, wanted to perhaps learn a bit more about Emma Swan, but any words that had been on her tongue died as she looked down at the blonde now kneeling in front of her.

Emma delicately wrapped one hand around Regina's left ankle, and that's when she looked up, unable to stop herself.

Regina's eyes were narrowed and her head was tilted slightly to the side as she watched her, but surprisingly, the brunette said nothing. Emma, though, still felt the need to point out why she was doing what she was doing. She cleared her throat as her free hand grasped the back of one bright red shoe.

"These can't be comfortable," she muttered as she then pulled the shoe off, her fingertips just barely brushing over the smooth skin of Regina's foot. The limb jerked in her hand and Emma's eyes darted up to see a small smile tugging at the corners of Regina's mouth.

"I'm a bit ticklish," Regina told her, and a massive grin blasted across Emma's face. She immediately reached for Regina's other foot, but the brunette was quick to throw out a hand to stop her. "Don't even think about it," she warned playfully.

Emma cracked up at that as she froze, her hands wrapped around Regina's shoe. "That's a pretty serious threat for someone who is only a 'bit' ticklish."

Regina rolled her eyes at that and admitted, "Perhaps I am a bit more than a bit."

"Like pee-your-pants ticklish or just squeal-and-squirm ticklish?" Emma asked, still sporting that mischievous little grin.

"The latter," Regina answered. "However, I heed you to consider your next move quite carefully, Ms. Swan."

"Oh, should I?" Emma asked, cracking up at Regina's serious tone and narrowed eyes.

Regina nodded as she said, "Indeed."

"And why is that?"

Regina chuckled a bit, her cheeks flushing a soft pink, as she answered. "When I was sixteen, I accidentally kicked my father in the face in my effort to escape him while he was tickling my feet, and it knocked one of his front teeth out. He has an implanted fake tooth now."

Emma died laughing at that. "Oh my god, that is hilarious!"

"It was quite horrifying when it happened," Regina told her. "There was a lot of blood."

"I bet," Emma said, still laughing. She then pulled off Regina's remaining shoe and put it next to the other. "I'll try to resist the urge then. I can't afford a new tooth."

"Wise decision, dear." Regina stretched her feet down, curling her toes and letting out a small sigh of contentment. It was nice to finally be freed of the confines of those shoes. "Thank you," she then said softly and Emma just shrugged and smiled at her.

"So, you wanna watch a movie or something?" Emma asked as she moved back to her spot on the bed.

Regina, still poised on the very edge of the mattress, glanced to the small television and then back to Emma. "I suppose that would be fine," she agreed.

"Cool." Emma pointed to Regina's dress then and said, "Let's get you out of that dress then."

Regina's eyes widened as her gaze snapped to Emma's and she stuttered out a confused, "I…I'm sorry?"

"Uh, wow, that sounded really fucked up," Emma said, smacking a hand against her forehead and laughing at herself. "I just meant that you probably won't be comfortable in that dress, sitting through a whole movie…you can borrow some of my clothes. I mean, if you want?"

"Oh," Regina replied quickly, the word coming out in a rush of breath. "Oh, right, I see. Well, I suppose—"

"You know you don't always have to 'suppose' everything," Emma told her, cutting in as she leaned over and nudged the brunette with her elbow. "You could just say yes."

Regina ducked her head a bit as she smiled and said, "I suppose you're right."

Emma instantly burst into laughter, and Regina, realizing what she had just said, reached over and swatted the blonde's arm. "Excuse me," she drawled, rolling her eyes. "I meant to say 'yes'."

"That's more like it." Emma hopped off of the bed once more and over to the small dresser that held her clothes. She pulled out another pair of leggings and a random old, ratty red t-shirt. She handed the items to Regina and took the woman's beer and clutch. "These should fit you." She then pointed at the door on the opposite side of the room. "The bathroom is just through that door over there. You get changed and I'll try to pick us out a movie."

Regina rose gracefully from the bed, Emma's clothes clutched gently in her hands, and crossed to the bathroom. Emma watched her go, and as soon as the door closed behind her, the blonde collapsed on her bed and shook her head against the mattress. "Let's get you out of that dress then?!" she whispered mockingly to herself, repeating her own words from earlier as she rolled her eyes and smacked her forehead with her palm. "Way to sound like a friggin' perv, Emma. That's the _best_ way to make new friends."

* * *

Regina stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, Emma's clothes still bundled between her hands. She was immensely uncomfortable in that moment, not only because she was about to don someone else's clothes, but also because she felt so completely and utterly at a disadvantage. She had never been this type of person—this carefree, hang-out-in-your-lazy-clothes, movie-marathon, beer-in-a-can, type of girl.

She didn't know _how _to be that type of girl; not that she felt like she needed to be. She had no intentions of trying to be something she wasn't. It was more that she didn't want this experience to be an awkward one, for either Emma or herself.

She could at least take comfort in the fact that Emma made her feel somewhat more at ease. When the silences set in or when there was a moment of miscommunication, things became strange, but never to the point that Regina wanted to cut and run. As long as Emma was talking—joking and teasing and being herself, it helped Regina to relax.

Regina set Emma's clothes on the sink counter before angling her arms back so that she could latch onto the zipper of her dress. When she managed to lower it enough to ease her body out of the dress, Regina's eyes fell to her chest. Her stomach clenched uncomfortably as she was reminded that she was most definitely _not _wearing a bra.

"Shit," she muttered to herself. She cursed her last minute change in dresses. She had been wearing a crimson-colored bra when she had first gone to dress for the show, but when she decided to wear this particular dress, she divested herself of the garment.

She glanced to the door and then back down to her naked chest, then over to the red baggy t-shirt on the sink and then back to her naked chest. Regina huffed out a breath as she thought it over.

The lighting was rather dim in the dorm room, so that was a plus, she thought. Emma had the room lit by only a singular lamp, which may or may not be extinguished during whatever movie they were about to watch. If the room was dark, then surely the fact that she would be braless would go unnoticed.

Wait—was it cold in the other room? Regina glanced down at her breasts.

"Well, it is apparently cold in here," she whispered to herself as she rolled her eyes at her body's reaction to the temperature.

She couldn't remain in the bathroom deliberating for an hour, she reminded herself; thus, Regina turned and grabbed the two items of clothing from the sink. She slipped the red t-shirt over her head, and nearly purred at how comfortable the material was. She was also quite pleased to note that it was a rather thick material, which helped conceal her obvious chill; not much, but it was better than nothing.

She then pulled on the leggings that Emma had given her, moving her hips from side to side as she yanked the tight, stretchy material up her thighs and over her crimson-colored panties.

Regina grabbed her dress and held it in front of her chest as she took a deep breath and exited the bathroom.

* * *

Regina was pleased to see that Emma had indeed turned off the lamp and the room was quite dark but for the glow of the television. She let out an easy breath as she carried her dress over to Lacey's bed and laid it out so that it would not get wrinkled.

Emma, whose back had been turned to the bathroom while she loaded a DVD into the player beneath the television, turned at the sound of the Regina shuffling around behind her. Her eyes instantly shot down the length of Regina's body in her clothes and then back up. Her lips parted slightly before she shook her head quickly and asked, "So, they fit, yeah?"

_Obviously, _she thought even before Regina answered. _Fit like a damn glove from the looks of it. _

"Quite well, actually," Regina answered with a smile. She ran her hands a little self-consciously over the ratty old clothing, unable to recall a single time in her entire life when she had worn anything of the sort; at least, not in front of another person. "Thank you."

"No problem." Emma pointed over to her bed and said, "Make yourself comfortable."

Regina walked back over to Emma's bed, and like before, settled herself gingerly on the edge, to which Emma cracked up. "Oh yeah," she drawled. "You look _hella_ comfortable. Must be that rigid posture and the way your ass is hanging halfway off the bed."

Regina shot her a playful glare, to which Emma just laughed.

She got up and crossed over to the bed, crawling onto the mattress beside the brunette, scooting all the way back until her back touched the wall, which she then cushioned with a couple of pillows. Emma laughed as she patted the spot next to her and said, "The bed's not going to swallow you, I promise. Loosen up a bit."

Regina flattened her palms on the mattress behind her and inched slowly back until she was settled against the pillows next to Emma. The blonde then reached out and patted Regina's forearm. "Hey," she said softly.

Regina turned and met the emerald glint of Emma's gaze in the glow of the television. "Yes?" she whispered.

"You know..." Emma started again, "I can tell that you're uncomfortable. You don't have to stay if you don't want to. I mean, you're not obligated to hang out with me just because you brought me my backpack. Okay? You don't have to stay."

Regina's heart clenched tightly at the words and she quickly moved to place her own hand atop Emma's, which still rested on her forearm. "No, Emma, I'm sorry," she apologized. "I don't mean to be so awkward. I want to be here. To be honest, I am just feeling quite out of my element. That is all."

"What's your element?" Emma asked, grinning. "Fancy dinner parties and shit? Never had a friend like me, I'm guessing?"

Regina returned her smile as she nodded and said, "Something like that."

Neither woman took notice of the fact that Regina's hand was still grasping Emma's nor of the fact that Emma's hand was still grasping Regina's arm. They locked gazes again as Emma then said, "Well, look, you don't have to be out of your element here. Just relax and be yourself. Pretend like we're back at your house, on your couch, bitching about shitty dates."

Regina's shoulders caved just a bit at the mere reference, her body relaxing slowly but surely. She smiled at Emma's words and squeezed the blonde's hand. "Thank you," she whispered, and Emma just nodded before retracting her hand from the brunette's arm.

She then reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the two cans of beer that were still sitting there. She handed Regina hers and then began to sip at her own. Between sips, she grabbed the remote and said, "I hope you like horror movies."

Regina's lip curled a bit as she asked, "Will there be much gore?"

"Eh, not too much," Emma told her, shrugging, "but really…it's your own fault that we're watching this."

"What?" Regina asked, confused. "What do you mean?"

"You didn't get the lotion reference," Emma answered, laughing. "And that means I am obligated to educate you. It's like an unwritten rule of…life or whatever."

She pressed a button on the TV remote, switching the input over to the DVD player. The movie menu popped up on the screen, and Regina's stomach lurched in anticipation as she saw the title flickering across the screen.

_The Silence of the Lambs._


	10. Chapter 10: A Nose Nudge

**A/N: Hello friends. Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews. I can't tell you all enough how much your reviews mean to me. The support for this story is overwhelming and wonderful and so humbling. I appreciate it so much, all of your voices and all of your joy.**

**They make me want to write a new chapter every day! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I shall see you all again soon for the next installment. XO-Chrmdpoet**

Chapter Ten: A Nose Nudge

Emma had to bite her lip to keep from laughing as she glanced at Regina through her peripherals. The brunette was coiled back against the wall next to Emma, her body stiff and nearly scrunched into a ball. Her lip curled in disgust as her eyes remained fixed on the television screen.

The camera zoomed in on a man's lips, those of the serial killer Buffalo Bill, being painted with bright red lipstick. His deep voice echoed through the speakers as he stared at his reflection and asked, "Would you fuck me?"

The scene flashed back and forth between those red lips and the man's young female captor shouting from her massive hole in the ground and desperately trying to capture his dog using a chicken bone and a bucket.

"I'd fuck me," that deep voice said again. "I'd fuck me hard. I'd fuck me so hard."

"This is positively _disturbing_," Regina whispered, and Emma just completely lost it. She laughed out loud, the sound only growing in volume when Regina responded by smacking her on the thigh.

"Ow," Emma laughed out, rubbing her thigh where it had been swatted. "You don't have to beat me up, woman."

Regina grinned as she shook her head at the blonde and said, "And _you _didn't have to laugh at me."

She had loosened up quite a bit since the start of the movie, having relaxed into the pillows that Emma had placed behind them for a cushion, her shoulder frequently rubbing against the blonde's. She'd been fairly relaxed until the movie began to make her skin crawl, which apparently was cause for laughter if her companion's behavior was anything to go by.

Still, Regina was thankful that that awkwardness had mostly seeped away despite the fact that she still felt somewhat out of her element. Emma's easy, natural behavior helped, though. It was as if the blonde's confidence was infectious and the more time Regina spent with her, the more relaxed she became.

Emma bumped her shoulder against Regina's then. "Aw, come on. Your facial expression was pretty funny."

"Yes, well, you are _supposed _to be watching the movie, dear, not my face."

"Couldn't help it," Emma told her, laughing. "You were just all scrunched up and horrified."

"Any respectable person would be horrified by the particulars of this movie," Regina countered, the two women bantering despite the fact that said movie was still playing in the background.

"Yeah, I guess you've got a point there," Emma agreed with a nod, though that shit-eating grin still hadn't fallen from her lips. "Now you know why I said what I said."

"Sorry?" Regina asked, turning to look at the blonde. "To what are you referring?"

"The thing about Kathryn screening the people she sends you out with before she sends you out with them," Emma answered. "I mean, look at the chick in this movie. Bitch was just trying to do a good deed, help a dude get his couch up into his van, and then next thing she knows, she's in a damn hole with nothing but a chicken bone and some lotion and being referred to as an 'it' instead of 'she'."

Regina then laughed out loud as Emma went on to say, "And they tell us that good deeds should be a priority. Psh…gets you skinned alive so some dude can tuck his junk and dance around naked while wearing your scalp."

Emma cracked up at herself, but mostly at the way Regina's entire body shook with her laughter. The brunette barely managed to choke out her words as she laughingly said, "This is the most disturbing conversation I've ever had."

"Well," Emma said, shrugging her shoulders and poking Regina in the ribs, "you just need to get out more then."

"I'm not sure I should if that is all I have to look forward to." Regina then pointed to the television. "Now you've caused us to miss a good portion of the movie. How am I to know what's going on?"

"Uh…good excuse for me to torture you with this movie again at a later date," Emma told her before jumping up off the bed. "Re-watches are a must with classics anyway."

"I see," Regina said, chuckling. "Where are you going?"

"Well, since we've already missed a big chunk of the movie, I might as well take this opportunity to make a snack."

"Oh, let me guess," Regina teased as Emma dug through the contents of a small shelf near the foot of her bed. "Popcorn and candy?"

"Wow," Emma drawled as she stood again and made her way over to a small microwave on Lacey's side of the room, "when did you gain the power of foresight?"

"Some time ago, dear," Regina quipped. "It's quite a lovely power to have, though I must tell you that it has unfortunately predicted the many cavities your favorite snack will eventually result in."

"Ha ha," Emma sneered. "You're funny, you know that? So, so funny."

"Sarcasm is not your strong suit," Regina sing-songed playfully, to which Emma snorted with laughter.

"So jealous," Emma countered as popping sounds began to echo from the microwave, decorating the small silences between the voices still spilling from the television.

Regina laughed mockingly at that before clearing her throat and turning her mirth-filled chocolate eyes back toward the movie. "Hush," she said, shaking her head. "I'm trying to watch this movie."

About a minute later, Emma plopped back down onto the bed and scooted back until she was up against the wall and right next to Regina again. She shook her bag of popcorn at the brunette, and Regina glanced into the bag to see the little orange and brown candies floating around between the puffy kernels. She scrunched her nose and shook her head.

"You may as well give up, Emma," she told the blonde. "I'm not going to try it."

"No way," Emma exclaimed. "I'll never give up. I _will _convert you eventually."

Regina laughed at that as she rolled her eyes and said, "It's not a religion, dear."

"It so is, though," Emma argued, chuckling as she bumped her shoulder against Regina's again. "Popcorn and Reese's—guaranteed to save your soul."

Regina said nothing to that, merely shaking her head and laughing softly. They fell into a silence after that, both of them getting sucked back into the movie as Emma munched happily on her popcorn.

Regina was horrified at more than a few parts of the movie, but when Hannibal Lecter was transferred to a massive cell that looked more like a birdcage, the brunette suddenly shouted out at the television. "That cell is not even remotely safe! He can reach right through the bars!"

Emma cracked up as just nodded. "I know right?"

"You watch," Regina said matter-of-factly, "someone is going to get killed. I guarantee it." She then shook her head slowly back and forth as she grumbled, "Idiots."

Emma decided then and there that she really needed to convince Regina to watch more horror movies with her, because the brunette's reactions were wildly entertaining—from her disturbed facial expressions to her random outbursts. It was far too amusing not to repeat.

And Regina had been right, of course.

Hannibal managed to make his great escape, and Emma bit her lip again to keep from laughing as she realized that Regina's face had gotten closer and closer to her throughout the entire scene. The woman was practically ducked behind Emma's shoulder by the time it was revealed that the doctor had donned another man's face in order to actually get out of the building undetected. Regina peeked over the top of Emma's shoulder at the scene, and when Hannibal peeled the other man's skin from his face, a shudder rippled down her spine and shook through her body.

"Oh god, that is vile," she whispered, the words hitting Emma's neck in a puff of hot air.

"Uh huh," Emma said, laughing. "And apparently scary. You gonna keep hiding behind my shoulder there?"

She then torqued her head to the side so that she could look back at the woman, not realizing how close Regina actually was to her. Their noses bumped roughly and both women instantly jerked back, hands going up to their faces.

They both paused awkwardly for a moment as they stared at each other and rubbed at their noses. "Uh…" Emma mumbled, and then they both tried to speak at the same time.

"Sorry," they said simultaneously. "I'm…"

Silence enveloped them again as soft smiles slipped across their lips, and then Emma broke. Her laughter started low and soft but built and flooded into the room as the awkwardness of it all cracked her up. Regina's own laughter soon followed, melding with Emma's as it danced in the air of the small dorm room, both of them amused at the situation and the way they'd spoken the same words at the same time.

"You're just beating the hell out of me tonight, aren't you?" Emma teased once the laughter had died down.

Regina arched a brow at her, smirking as she said, "I believe it was _you _that just rammed your face into mine."

"Rammed?" Emma repeated. "Don't you think 'rammed' is a little harsh, Regina?"

"If you say so, dear."

"Come on," Emma said, poking at Regina's leg. "Admit it. It was more like an overly energetic nudging of noses, right?"

"I think 'rammed' was appropriate," Regina told her, grinning.

"Gentle, really," Emma practically sang, playfully pretending as if she hadn't heard the brunette. "A gentle nudging of noses."

"Really?" Regina deadpanned despite the fact that she was already laughing at the blonde again.

It truly amazed her how much she found herself laughing in Emma's presence. The younger woman was so whimsical and hilarious, and Regina found she admired those qualities so much. She often wished she could portray similar traits, but she was a much more reserved person. At least, she always had been before.

"A nose nudge," Emma went on, still pretending as if she couldn't hear Regina. "A nose _hug_."

"Okay!" Regina exclaimed as she grabbed one of the pillows and threw it at the blonde. "I get it."

Emma laughed as she caught the pillow and tucked it into her lap. "Ah, see," she said, grinning smugly as she bopped up and down on her bed. "I knew you'd see things my way."

The movie had gone completely forgotten as the two women laughed and teased at each other, and neither even realized it until the soundtrack began to play loudly through the room and they turned to see the credits rolling across the small screen.

Emma took that single moment of distraction as an opportunity to lunge across the bed and grab Regina's feet. She scraped her fingers across the bottoms of Regina's feet and then died laughing when the brunette instantly screeched and began to flail. Emma only lasted about thirty seconds though before she took a hard kick to the gut.

Her breath slammed from her lungs in one loud rush of air and she keeled over on the mattress, laughing even as she wheezed. Regina instantly panicked of course. She was on her knees in seconds and reaching for the blonde.

"Shit, Emma," she said in one giant hiss of breath. She placed a hand on Emma's arm as the blonde curled into a ball on her side. "Are you okay? Can you…can you breathe? Are you hurt?"

Emma coughed a few times before reaching for the brunette's hand where it was still attached to her bicep. She patted Regina's hand. "It's okay," she rasped out. She then sucked in a few deep breaths before pushing up to a sitting position once more. "I'm fine."

Regina let out a sigh of relief, which quickly morphed into soft laughter when Emma gave her a ridiculously wide smile, pointed to the visible pearly whites, and said, "See? Still got all my teeth."

Regina smiled softly. "So you do." She then ducked her head a bit as she said, "I'm sorry, Emma. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Emma could tell that Regina felt genuinely bad about what had happened, so she scooted a little closer to her and rested a hand on the brunette's knee. "Hey," she said, and when Regina looked up and locked eyes with her in the glow of the television screen, she smiled at her again. "In all fairness, you did warn me, right?"

Regina nodded gently. "I did," she murmured.

"Well then, I totally deserved it," Emma teased, squeezing Regina's knee.

Regina let out a long sigh and shook her head. Emma was quickly becoming a comfort to her, a good friend. It was both exciting and strange to Regina, because she had really only ever had one true friend—Kathryn. There was also the fact that Emma was so different from her. They had completely different backgrounds, completely different lives, and in many ways, completely different personalities.

And yet, for some reason, Regina found she clicked well with the blonde. That, in itself, made her optimistic about their friendship, and _that_ actually excited Regina. She'd never had many friends, and the possibility of gaining a new one, one that could possibly open her up to a new side of life, was thrilling.

"I'm okay," Emma told her. "Okay?"

"Very well," Regina said with a nod.

"Good," Emma exclaimed, grinning at her. She then pointed toward Regina's feet, and said, "By the way, those lethal fuckers are hella cold. You want some socks?"

Truthfully, Emma had noticed that Regina's feet weren't the only things that were cold. When the credits had finished and the DVD menu had popped up on the television screen again, it's bright glow had cast right over Regina, and that was when Emma noticed the woman's chest.

She was pretty sure that the brunette's nipples were hard enough to cut glass at that point, which told her that Regina was definitely not wearing a bra. That had caused strange tickly feelings in her stomach, but Emma had dismissed the sensation. She then did her best to avert her attention.

Emma hated that she was one of those people that couldn't _not _look. Any kind of weird or noticeable thing going on, and Emma was one of those people that had to do double and triple takes. It wasn't that she found the fact that Regina wasn't wearing a bra disturbing or news worthy for Christ's sake. Boobs were great, but it wasn't like she didn't have a set of her own, and everyone knows what happens when a woman gets cold. It was not a phenomenon.

Still, that didn't stop emerald eyes from darting quickly down at least seven times before Regina seemed to notice herself. The brunette then tried to discreetly cross her arms over her chest to hide the perky little monsters that seemed intent on standing at attention, and Emma was pretty damn grateful for that, because as soon as they were covered, her eyes were no longer compelled to stare.

"I suppose," Regina agreed. "Thank you."

"I _suppose_ you're welcome," Emma teased before popping off the bed and darting over to her dresser. She pulled another pair of fuzzy socks from her drawer, identical to the ones she was wearing except that these were purple. She then tossed them to Regina before plopping back down on the bed.

"You are apparently intent on having us match this evening," Regina said, chuckling as she slipped the socks over her feet while still discreetly attempting to keep her chest covered. She used her knees to block them and internally cursed her body and her stupid decision to not wear a bra with her dress.

"True friends wear matching outfits when they watch horror movies," Emma told her while rolling her eyes dramatically. She then cracked up at herself and shook her head. "I guess I just have a lot of the same type of clothes, and I am a fuzzy-sock hoarder."

"Oh?" Regina asked, amused. "You have an entire hoard of fuzzy socks?"

"DON'T JUDGE ME!" Emma snapped playfully.

Regina just laughed as she rested her chin against her knees which were still pressed to her chest, and Emma sat right across from her. Silence crept back in on them then, both of them just sort of rocking back and forth where they sat and staring at each other.

"So…" Emma said after a few moments of awkward quiet. She smacked and popped her lips just to fill the void, but then quickly decided that words were a must. "Um…so, what's your favorite color?"

Regina smiled into her knees at the blonde's attempt to make conversation and quietly told her, "Red."

"Mine's green," Emma said with a grin. "Together we make Christmas."

Regina snorted at that. "Green is Henry's favorite as well."

"I know," Emma told her, nodding as she brought her own knees up against her chest, basically mirroring the brunette's position. "He told me on that first night that I kept him. We bonded over our mutual love of the color green while he was dunking rubber boats under giant waves of bubble bath."

"Well, it sounds like you and Henry had a better date than I that night," Regina laughed out.

"Oh yeah," Emma agreed. "It was pretty great. I was totally ready to see him again by the end of it."

Regina just shook her head at the goofball and sighed as she said, "I suppose I should go soon."

"Or you could stay," Emma quickly countered, her entire face going red as she realized what she'd just blurted out. She had just been having such a fun time with Regina, and once the other woman left, Emma would be alone again and most likely bored out of her mind and unable to sleep. She cleared her throat and quickly added, "for a while."

Regina didn't say anything at first. Her deep brown eyes merely stared into Emma's, and the blonde was so freaked out by her own word vomit that she didn't notice the way Regina's lips were just slightly pulling up at the corners. That one single outburst had actually meant quite a lot to Regina.

Emma actually considered her good enough company to want to keep around a while longer, even though she had been terribly awkward for the first hour she had been there.

"I just meant that I…uh, I don't mind if you wanna stick around a while longer," Emma told her, trying to fill in the silence. "I probably won't sleep for a while, and I'm…well, this has been fun."

Regina's smile fully blossomed then as she nodded gently against her knees and quietly said, "It has."

Emma grew hopeful in that moment, but then Regina sighed and said, "However, I told Henry I would pick him up first thing in the morning, so I really should be on my way."

"Oh, right," Emma stuttered out quickly. "Sure, yeah. That's totally understandable."

They shared another quiet, awkward smile before Emma hopped off the bed and busied herself with removing the DVD from the player while Regina slipped back into the bathroom to change back into her dress. When she re-emerged, she handed the neat pile of clothes she had worn to Emma, and then she slid her feet back into her red pumps.

The two women were silent as they shuffled slowly to the door. Regina turned and opened her mouth to say goodnight, but Emma jumped in quickly instead. "I'll walk you down."

"Oh," Regina said, grinning. "Very well."

The elevator ride seemed to only take about a second when Emma frequently felt like the thing crawled. She rolled her eyes when it dinged on the ground level way too soon, and then she and Regina seemed to be taking baby steps all the way out of the building.

When they stepped outside, the warm night breeze washed over them, and both of them breathed it in. "Uh…" Emma muttered. "It's dark. Might as well walk you to your car. Just to be safe."

They continued their shuffling crawl all the way to the parking lot until they were standing just outside of Regina's Mercedes.

Regina held her clutch tightly in her hands while Emma crossed her arms over her chest and they stood across from one another, neither actually making any attempt to move or leave. The silence between them dragged on for quite some time before Regina finally cleared her throat and said, "Well, good night then."

"Yeah, good night," Emma returned with a smile and an awkward little wave of her hand.

Regina grinned at the action and quietly told the blonde, "I really did have fun, Emma."

Emma could do little more than smile and watch as Regina then turned and lowered herself into the car. When the engine started, Emma let out a long sigh and turned to make her way back to the dorm, wondering when Henry might need a babysitter again.


	11. Chapter 11: Just Friends

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I had quite a bit of fun writing it, and am enjoying developing the slow-burn budding romance between our two ladies. Thank you to everyone who continues to support and love this story. It has already earned over a thousand follows and is nearing a thousand reviews. That is just incredible, so incredible that I cannot even put my astonishment and my gratitude into words.**

**Just thank you, all of you. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. Enjoy! XO-Chrmdpoet**

Chapter Eleven: Just Friends

"Wow, you look terrible."

Regina rolled her eyes and let out a huff of breath as she dropped Henry into a high chair at the restaurant table before plopping down into the chair opposite Kathryn. "Sometimes, I have to remind myself that I love you," she drawled croakily.

Kathryn chuckled at that as she leaned over to kiss Henry's chubby cheek and place a small coloring mat and crayons on the table in front of him. "Thank you!" he squealed happily while latching onto her finger. He held it tightly in one hand as he used his other to grab the green crayon and begin scribbling senselessly all over the paper.

"You're welcome sweet pea," she cooed before carefully pulling her index finger from his grasp. She then turned back to Regina, who was running a hand through her hair and reaching for her menu. "So, are you going to tell me why you look like you had a wild party last night and woke up hung over?"

Regina fixed her with a glare as she said, "Well, obviously, I did not have a wild party."

"Obviously," Kathryn reiterated with a snort of laughter. "So, spill."

Regina seemed to duck her head a bit, but Kathryn hardly missed the light pink tint that dusted over the brunette's cheeks. "I was out," Regina said quietly, "later than I expected to be."

"Oh really?"

Regina ignored Kathryn's probing, teasing question and quirked eyebrow as she plowed right through and said, "And then of course my mother called me at 6 AM and put Henry on the phone, who then screamed in my ear, 'Momma! I'm awake! Where are you?'"

Henry laughed happily, which caused both Regina and Kathryn to crack up as well. He seemed rather pleased with himself for waking his mother up so early. It was always what happened when he had a sleepover at his grandparents' house. He expected Regina to be there to retrieve him the instant he woke.

"Uh huh," Kathryn dismissed quickly. "Let's get back to the 'out late' part. Where exactly _were _you, Regina?"

Regina cleared her throat and straightened her shoulders as she kept her eyes fixed on her menu and casually said, "I was with Emma."

"Emma!" Henry squealed, though he never lifted his gaze from the paper where his little hand was still scribbling animatedly away.

"Emma, huh?" Kathryn asked, smirking at her friend.

"Yes, Kathryn," Regina snapped. "Emma, the babysitter. What is the big deal? _You _were the one who told me to take her backpack to her."

Kathryn chuckled at that. "Yes, but giving someone a backpack takes all of five seconds."

"And?" Regina asked haughtily. "Am I not allowed to make friends?"

"Well, I don't know why you would need any new friends considering the fact that you already have me and I am amazing," Kathryn told her, to which Regina rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile. "_But _yes, I suppose you're welcome to make new _friends_."

She stressed the word 'friends', because Kathryn would not necessarily refer to the budding relationship between Regina and the babysitter as strictly friendship. Regina hardly seemed to notice, though, which of course didn't surprise Kathryn in the slightest. Her friend was, after all, completely oblivious to the developing chemistry.

It was right in that moment that the waiter arrived to take their order, so Kathryn put the conversation on hold for a moment. She handed her menu to the young man as she placed her order. Regina did the same after placing her own order and Henry's.

Regina reached down into the large bag she carried with her on her outings with Henry and pulled out a small squeeze carton of organic apple juice. She pulled the little straw from the side and popped it through the hole on the top of the carton before setting it in front of her son. "Here you go, munchkin."

"Is it apple?" Henry asked her, reaching for the juice.

"Of course," Regina told him with a smile. She then reached over and pointed to the picture of the apple slices on the front of the carton. "See the picture?"

"Oh." Henry nodded as his little finger traced over the picture. He then smiled brightly as he said, "Thank you!" and brought the tiny straw up to his mouth to drink.

"You are very welcome, dear."

"So," Kathryn cut in, smiling at her friend and pseudo-nephew, "what did you and Emma do last night?"

"Oh nothing," Regina dismissed casually, flicking her hand in the air.

"Oh, I see," Kathryn laughed out. "So, you were out late doing nothing. That makes complete sense. 'Nothing' is one of my favorite pastimes as well. Boy, if I could count all the times that 'nothing' has kept _me_ out late…"

Regina huffed out an annoyed breath. "Must you always be so frustrating?"

"Must you always give vague responses?"

"We watched a movie!" Regina finally exclaimed. "There, are you happy? We simply watched a movie, and then I went home. I had no intentions of staying when I went to take Emma her backpack, but then she was kind enough to invite me up to her dorm room. She had no plans for the evening, and obviously, neither did I; thus, she asked if I would watch a movie with her and I agreed. End of story."

Kathryn was nearly biting through her tongue to keep from both squealing with excitement and laughing at her best friend's obviously flustered state. When she was able to control both urges, she cleared her throat and asked, "So, you two really are becoming friends then?"

"Yes, I suppose we are," Regina told her. She then smirked at Kathryn as she said, "I have to have _someone _I can complain about _you _to."

"Oh please," Kathryn said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "So, what movie did you watch?"

"Ugh," Regina scoffed. "Some foul horror film featuring a cannibal and a psychotic man with a penchant for lotion and wearing other people's skins."

"_The Silence of the Lambs_," Kathryn supplied.

"You've seen it?"

"Of course. It's a classic." Kathryn laughed at the scrunched and disgusted expression on her friend's face. "How did Emma talk you into watching that movie?"

"She merely asked me," Regina answered with a light shrug of her shoulders before taking a sip of her water and running a hand through her short, dark locks. "I _can _be adventurous, Kat."

"Uh huh," Kathryn laughed out. "Sure you can, babe."

Regina glared at her for a long moment, which only made the blonde laugh harder. She reached across the table and patted Regina's hand. "Oh relax. I'm only teasing."

"I know," Regina relented, squeezing her hand and offering her a small smile before reaching for her water again. "It seems that that is something you and Emma have in common."

"What?" Kathryn asked. "Teasing you?"

"Teasing in general," Regina answered. "She has quite the sense of humor. In fact, she is incredibly entertaining if you spend a bit of time around her."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. I can see why Henry would love spending time with her," Regina told the blonde. "There is rarely a dull moment."

"So, you like her?" Kathryn slipped the question in, trying not to make it sound too suggestive of how she _really_ meant it.

Regina's brows furrowed, and for reasons she could not explain, her heartbeat sped up for just a moment. She shook her head and sucked in a quick breath as she said, "Yes, um, I suppose I do quite like her. It's strange, really. Don't you think?"

"Why would it be strange?"

Regina kept her chocolate eyes fixed on the table as she seemed to be more talking to herself than to Kathryn. "She is so different from me, so free and relaxed."

"Mm hmm," Kathryn hummed, watching her friend closely.

"She is unrefined and sometimes has the mouth of a sailor, and she wears leather jackets and fuzzy socks for goodness' sake."

Kathryn laughed softly at that, but she never moved her gaze from Regina. She watched as her friend's eyes darted all over the surface of the table, how Regina's breath quickened as she spoke, and it even made Kathryn's heart feel light and fluttery. _This is ridiculous, _she thought. The woman's obliviousness to her growing feelings was both overwhelming and also so incredibly…well, if Kathryn was being honest, _romantic. _

It made Kathryn feel like a teenager again, just observing it, and as much as she just wanted to shake Regina and scream, "KISS HER ALREADY!" she didn't. She couldn't bring herself to disrupt the organic development that seemed to be occurring between the two women. Sure, she would do everything she could to help nudge them in the right direction, but she wouldn't intervene on a grand scale. She knew this had to be natural, and Kathryn honestly had no doubt that it would come to fruition on its own. She just hoped that it would happen sooner rather than later.

If anyone deserved happiness and love and bliss, it was Regina. Kathryn believed that.

"We _could_ _not be_ more opposite, but yes…I can't explain it, but I _do _very much like her. She makes me laugh. She makes me laugh all the time."

"That's nice," Kathryn said, and the words came out as barely more than a whisper because she could hardly bring herself to interrupt this moment. It was an important moment, Kathryn knew. It was a moment in which Regina Mills began to open her heart, in which she began to open her heart to someone who was beautifully both completely wrong and completely right for her. It was a moment that Kathryn knew would change everything.

"Yes," Regina muttered quietly, still seemingly talking only to herself. "It is."

Those deep chocolate eyes had lightened to a warm honey as they finally lifted and locked onto the ocean blue of Kathryn's own. Regina smiled warmly as she said, "I think I'd quite like to be friends with her, even outside of her babysitting Henry."

Kathryn returned her smile. "Good," she said. She then stuck her tongue out at the brunette as she said, "Despite how _utterly _jealous I am of your budding new friendship, it's true that you can never have too many good friends. And I, for one, think it's wonderful that you're both so different. It's good for you to branch out a bit. Your entire life revolves around being proper. Maybe Emma will loosen you up a bit."

"Emma!" Henry shouted excitedly again, his mouth still halfway wrapped around his straw while he scribbled with his crayons.

Both Regina and Kathryn burst into laughter as the little boy's outburst broke the strange yet easy tension of the moment. Regina reached over and ran a hand through his soft brown hair. "That's right," she said. "Emma."

"Emma likes dinosaurs," he said casually with a shrug of his little shoulders.

Kathryn chuckled at that. "What else does Emma like, buddy?"

"Um…" Henry paused, scrunching his face in thought, but then his eyes went wide and a smile stretched his lips as he squealed, "ME!"

* * *

Emma rushed back to her dorm after her last class. She had gotten a call earlier that day from Regina that she was needed to babysit that night. Emma had been a bit surprised because it was only a Tuesday, and she had only been asked to babysit Henry on the weekends up until then, but she had no issues with it. She was just running on a bit of a tight schedule since her final class got out late at a little after five, and Regina had asked her to be there at five-thirty.

She barreled through the door of her dorm, tripping over her feet and tumbling to the ground. She grunted with the force of the fall before slowly crawling back up to her feet, and when she looked up, she was instantly greeted by a quirked brow and confused expression from her roommate, who was lazing in her bed—drinking a beer and watching TV.

"Um, did someone die?" Lacey asked, her thick Australian accent decorating the words in a way that Emma had always envied.

Lacey was an exchange student from Australia, and she and Emma had been roomed together by the college in their freshmen years. They quickly became best friends over the course of that first year. Emma had thought she'd been interested in the other girl at first. Lacey's beauty was obvious after all—honey brown hair, bright blue eyes, supple lips, and incredibly fair skin—but they'd never really clicked in that way once they'd gotten to know one another.

They had roomed together ever since, and while Lacey's speech had Americanized a bit, it really hadn't changed much. Emma could hardly ever get enough of the thick accent and the strange Australian phrases that her roommate would say, even though she rarely knew what the hell the girl was talking about, but she was starting to get the hang of some of them. She loved it regardless.

"Uh, no, why?" Emma asked, panting as she tossed her backpack to the floor and began stripping quickly.

"Because you just flew through the door, arse over tit, like someone set your fuckin' pants on fire?" Lacey drawled. "Or am I the only one of us who noticed that?"

Emma laughed as she yanked her shirt over her head so that she was now standing in only her green bra and bright blue boy shorts. Her bra rarely matched her panties, and she really didn't give a damn.

"Just in a bit of a hurry," Emma told her. "I've got to babysit tonight."

"Oooooh, that explains it then," Lacey said, smirking at her roommate and best friend. "Hot, rich, and fabulous calls and you can't wait to get outta here."

"What? No," Emma scoffed. "It isn't like that. Regina and I are just…"

"Just what?" Lacey asked. "Just friends?"

"Yeah, we're friends," Emma agreed with a nod as she changed into a fresh pair of skin-tight jeans and a quarter-sleeve blue and green button-up. "And it's a job. You know I need the money."

"Uh huh," Lacey hummed before snorting with laughter and taking another sip of her beer. "Sure it is."

"It _is_," Emma argued as she stuffed some snacks into her backpack and removed a few of her textbooks.

"Whatever you say, mate." Lacey shrugged and continued to laugh at the blonde.

"ANYWAY," Emma hissed, annoyed. "I'm just a bit late, so that's why I was running. I had Professor Rockford, and you know how she rambles."

"That's the understatement of the year," Lacey snorted. "The subject could be 21st-Century American Fiction, and the damn woman would completely ignore that to go on about her fifteen cats half the time like she's a few roos loose in the top paddock, if you know what I mean."

"Nope, actually," Emma laughed out. "I don't have a clue what you just said, but yeah, she rambles." She slung her backpack, which was much lighter now, over her shoulder and headed back for the door.

"Alright, well I'm headed out, but I shouldn't be home too late," Emma told her friend.

"Right, yeah," Lacey chuckled. "Best get a wriggle on then. You don't want to keep fancy pants waiting."

Emma just rolled her eyes and waved at the brunette before darting out of the dorm and heading for the elevator.

* * *

Emma knocked on Regina's door quite a few times, but received no answer, so she checked the knob and it gave easily. She pushed the front door open just a crack and poked her head in.

"Uh, Regina?" she called out. When she received no answer, she slipped inside the house and closed the door quietly behind her. "Regina?" she called again as she took hesitant steps through the house. "Your door was unlocked, so I'm like inside the house and stuff."

She walked cautiously toward the hallway, mumbling quietly, "Please don't think I'm a robber and like jump out and shoot me or something."

Emma slinked down the hallway toward Regina's bedroom. She tapped on the door. "Regina?" she called through the wood, only to receive no answer. She reached for that knob as well and slowly opened the door. She poked her head in again, and when she did, she let out a breath of relief.

The rushing sound of a shower rang in her ears, which relaxed her, because she had been beginning to worry that something terrible had happened to Regina. But no, the woman was just in the shower. Emma was about to shut the door and head back toward the living room to wait for the brunette, but then something caught her eye.

She giggled as she realized what it was. She darted across the room and over to Regina's bed, where she found Henry fast asleep and sprawled out on his stomach, halfway beneath the covers and halfway beneath one of Regina's pillows. Emma smiled as she sat carefully down on the edge of the bed and reached over to rub small circles over the boy's back.

Emma chuckled as she felt the moisture in his shirt. She always thought it was funny how babies and little kids would always sweat so much in their sleep. Yet, they rarely kicked off their blankets or woke up because of it like adults often did.

After rubbing his back for a few minutes, Emma slowly stood up again to leave. She turned to bend down and press a kiss to the bit of Henry's head that was sticking out from under the pillow, not even having noticed that the sound of the shower rain had stopped.

It was in that exact moment that Regina came padding out of her en suite bathroom, wrapped in nothing but a fluffy red towel. The brunette's eyes went wide and a screeching yelp escaped her as she saw someone bending over her bed where she knew her son to be sleeping. Without thinking, she reacted.

Regina grabbed the nearest thing she could find, which happened to be a bottle of perfume that had been sitting on the bathroom counter, and then she chunked it at the person just as that person was whirling around at the sound of her scream.

"Shit!" Regina exclaimed before clapping a hand over her mouth as she realized it was Emma a minute too late. The small, yet heavy, perfume bottle smacked the blonde square between the eyes with a sickening thud.

"Unnh," Emma groaned out, her hand shooting up to her forehead.

Then Regina watched in horror as emerald eyes rolled back and Emma crashed to the bedroom floor, unconscious.

* * *

Dark blonde lashes fluttered open slowly as Emma let out a deep groan, her head throbbing with a fury. She barely got her eyes open before she felt tiny hands press at her cheeks, and then wide caramel eyes were hovering over her face, close enough to make her cross-eyed.

"HI!" Henry shouted in her face.

Emma tried to laugh but it only caused her head to throb harder. "Hi," she croaked out. It was then that she realized her side felt damp. Had Henry peed on her?

She gently reached up and scooted Henry out of the way a bit, and that's when she realized that she was being held. That's why she was damp on one side. She was lying across Regina's lap, her right side pressed against the woman's body, which was still wrapped in a bath towel.

"Hi," she whispered again as she looked up into Regina's shimmering eyes.

Regina smiled tearfully. "I'm so sorry," she said in return, reaching out with a shaky hand to rub gently at the space between Emma's eyes where a dark bruise was already beginning to spread. She was still a bit worked up from the adrenaline that had shot through her body when she'd thought her son was in danger.

Emma's brows furrowed then, which of course hurt like hell. She tried to remember what had taken place, but she was coming up blank. "What…what happened?"

Henry's face swam into view again as he excitedly told her, "Momma tacked you with a fume bottle!"

"Henry, don't sound so pleased about it," Regina lectured, though a smile quirked at the corners of her lips.

"Say what?" Emma asked, a smile touching her own lips as well. She then looked up at the woman holding her and asked, "You attacked me?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Regina confessed. "I didn't know you were here, and I came out of the shower, and there was a person leaning over my son. I couldn't see any of your features from the angle at which I was standing, and well, I suppose I just acted on instinct."

"And did what exactly?"

"Threw a perfume bottle at you," Regina admitted, scrunching her face adorably. "I apparently have terrible aim, because I was aiming for your back as you were bent when I threw it, but then you turned around and it somehow hit you in the face. You blacked out."

Emma chuckled softly at the vast amount of red that was flooding over Regina's face. "If you thought I stunk, Regina, you could have just _offered_ me some perfume, you know? You didn't have to throw the whole bottle at me," she teased.

Regina laughed and pinched Emma's side. "Always making jokes," she said softly.

Without thinking, Emma reached up and cupped a hand around the brunette's cheek. "Keeps things fun, don't you think?" she whispered.

Regina's breath hitched in her throat at the look in Emma's eyes. She couldn't quite place it, but it affected her. It deeply touched her somewhere, somewhere she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to ponder. She nodded against the blonde's hand and said, "Indeed."

Emma, realizing what she was doing, cleared her throat and dropped her hand quickly before trying to sit up. Regina moved to help her, though the brunette kept one hand tightly pressed to her towel to keep it from falling open. Emma wobbled a little even in only a sitting position.

"Whoa," she said. "Dizzy."

Regina chewed worriedly at her bottom lip as she watched her. "Perhaps we should make a trip to the emergency room?" she offered.

"No, no way." Emma dismissed the idea quickly. She hated hospitals. "I'm fine. Just got a bit of a headache." That was a massive understatement, but Emma didn't want to make Regina feel any worse about what had happened, given that it was really her own fault for sneaking into the woman's bedroom without her knowledge. Plus, she didn't want Regina worrying too much over her.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, yeah," Emma told her. "Could I just have some aspirin or something?"

"Of course, yes," Regina said quickly, jumping to her feet and keeping her towel clutched tightly to her body. Emma couldn't help but stare at the woman then. Regina's hair was still wet and dripping in some places. Water droplets slipped over her bare shoulders and down until they became lost in the fluffy material of the red towel. Anyone with functioning eyes would be unable to look away from _that_.

"Let's just get you up on the bed, and then I will get some aspirin for you," Regina told her, reaching to help the blonde with one hand. Emma wobbled again once she was on her feet, but then she quickly dropped down onto Regina's bed. The blankets were all pulled back from where Henry had been sleeping, so the sheets were exposed, and Emma couldn't help but breathe them in.

They smelled like a beautiful mixture of both Regina and Henry—two people that Emma was quickly coming to care very much about.

Regina darted back into her bathroom to collect the aspirin from the medicine cabinet above her sink. The small bottle of pills rattled as she pulled them from the shelf. She tucked the bottle between her teeth as she filled a small glass with water and then carried it into the bedroom.

Emma popped back two pills and drained the glass, muttering a soft, "Thank you."

Regina watched her take the pills, and smiled as Henry crawled up on the bed and practically lay down on top of the blonde. "Let her breathe, munchkin," she chuckled.

Henry smiled as he looked down at Emma and asked, "Can you breathe?"

Emma laughed out loud at that before nodding. "Yeah, little man. I can breathe."

Henry then turned and stuck his tongue out at his mother playfully before collapsing on top of Emma once more.

Emma's hand moved to Henry's back of its own accord and she rubbed small circles there as he laid his head on her chest. Her eyes then locked onto Regina, who was watching them both. They stared at one another for a long moment before Emma's emerald eyes darted down to the fluffy red towel and then back up again.

Regina, suddenly aware of what had captured the blonde's attention, flushed a deep crimson. She cleared her throat roughly and said, "Well, I suppose I should dress myself."

Emma smirked at her then. "Yeah, I suppose you should. You won't want to keep your date waiting."

"Oh Emma, no," Regina said quickly, shaking her head. "I can't possibly continue with the night as planned. I should cancel and stay here to monitor you. You could have a concussion for all we know."

Tingles buzzed lightly on Emma's skin at the concern in Regina's tone, but she just shook her head in response. "No way. I'm fine. You can't possibly miss this date."

"Oh?" Regina asked, smirking. "And why is that?"

"Because," Emma said simply, "what if this guy turns out to be your prince charming or something?"

Regina snorted at that, but Emma just laughed and carried on. "He could sweep you off your feet and like…I don't know, wake you up from a sleeping curse or something."

Even as Regina laughed, she couldn't help but fight the blonde on this issue. "Emma, really," she said softly, "I think I should stay. I'm worried you might need to see a doctor."

"Regina, I'm fine," Emma told her firmly, "and you're going. End of discussion. Besides, the post-date ranting is my favorite part."

Emma was, at least, a little conflicted. She both wanted Regina to go on the date and she wanted her to cancel. For some reason, the thought of Regina out on dates didn't always sit right with Emma, but at the same time, she really wanted the brunette to find happiness and love and all of that mess. It wasn't something she had ever imagined for herself, but she really felt like Regina deserved it, and she didn't want to keep her from any chances at having it.

On the other hand, she wanted to spend more time with Regina. As different as they were, Emma found herself rather drawn to the brunette. She liked hanging out with her, learning about her, making her laugh.

And lastly, Emma was a little worried that if Regina canceled the date, that she would end up going home a lot earlier than usual, and she didn't want that. She'd really missed Henry, even though it had only been a few days since she'd last seen him. She wanted to spend as much time with him as possible, even if she did have a raging headache.

"Go on," she said with a laugh. "Go get fancy."

Regina just rolled her eyes before disappearing into her closet to quickly change into something date-appropriate and then back into the bathroom to blow-dry and fix her hair and apply her makeup.


	12. Chapter 12: Revelation

**A/N: Surprise! Speedy update. Thank you all for your awesome reviews. You continue to make this story such a fun and wonderful experience for me. I appreciate it so much.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's a doozy. XO-Chrmdpoet**

Chapter Twelve: Revelation

When Regina was finished tending to her hair, applying her makeup, and then dressing, she slipped on her heels and took one last glance in the large full-length mirror that hung in her closet. She wore a light gray dress with a circle neck and a thick black belt around the waist. Her dark locks were perfectly coiffed and settled softly around her face, and the striking black pumps she wore perfectly accentuated her toned calves.

Regina nodded at her reflection, pleased with the choices she had made. "How's this?" she asked as she stepped through the open archway of her massive walk-in closet and out into the main portion of her bedroom once more.

She was staring down at her dress as she smoothed her hands over the front of the material. However, when she received no reply to her question, Regina's head snapped up and her eyes locked onto her bed.

"Emma?" she said quietly, stepping closer to the bed where the blonde lay with Henry still atop her chest.

When she reached the bedside, Regina's heart stuttered in her chest at the sight before her. Emma was sound asleep and so was the sleeping boy lying on top of her. The blonde's chin was tucked atop Henry's head, her eyes were softly closed, and one of her arms was hooked tightly over Henry's back.

A soft smile crept across her lips, slow and unconscious; the kind of smile rarely caught on camera—genuine and quiet, like a silent secret of inexplicable bliss. Regina couldn't bring herself to move in that moment. She merely stood beside her bed and stared down at the two sleeping people settled against her sheets.

Her steady gaze roamed over the babysitter, over golden curls fanned out across her pillow, over slightly parted pale pink lips. She giggled softy as Emma's nose twitched and wriggled, tickled by the fly-away hairs on her son's head. Her gaze then landed on the darkening bruise that had expanded over nearly the entirety of Emma's forehead.

Regina's stomach lurched uncomfortably as guilt itched at her insides. She could hardly fault herself for her actions, but it certainly did little to make her feel better about the outcome. She reached forward before she could stop herself and grazed her fingertips gently over the puffy, purpled flesh.

Regina could feel the fluid beneath the bruising as it squished beneath her fingertips, the skin swollen and pliant, and it only made that uncomfortable feeling in her gut grow. Suddenly conscious of what she was doing and the possibility that she could cause the younger woman pain by pressing on the tender flesh, Regina pulled her hand quickly away. When she did, she was greeted by two, heavy-lidded but assuredly open emerald eyes.

"Oh," Regina said, the word hardly more than a whisper between her teeth. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

Emma smiled lazily at her and shook her head, her chin rubbing through Henry's messy hair, but said nothing.

Regina, feeling strangely exposed and inclined to act, quickly offered, "An ice pack, perhaps?"

Emma's forehead scrunched at that, her brows furrowing, the movement causing her to hiss in pain. "Oh," she croaked sleepily. "For my head." She laughed at herself for not having understood quicker and then nodded to the woman hovering over her. "Sure, thanks."

"Okay," Regina said, and instantly turned to leave the room. She was halted though by Emma's groggy voice calling out to her again, though quietly so as not to disturb Henry.

"Did we…me and the little man…" She seemed confused about something, her face scrunching again. "Have we been asleep this whole time? I mean, are you already back from your date?"

Regina chuckled as she made her way back over to the side of the bed and patted the blonde's arm. "No, Emma," she whispered. "I haven't left yet."

"Oh, right," Emma said through a wide and whining yawn. "Wow…guess that blow to the head really took it out of me."

Regina's expression completely crumbled at those words, and Emma quickly moved to comfort her. She shifted just a bit under Henry's little body and reached out to grab Regina's hand. She thought nothing of it as she laced her fingers through the back of Regina's and said, "Hey, hey, I didn't mean anything by that."

Regina nodded as she unconsciously squeezed Emma's fingers before pulling her hand free and turning toward the door again. "I will just go and grab that ice pack for you."

She had barely taken a step, though, when the chime of the doorbell rang through the enormous house, catching both Emma and Regina off guard. "Oh," Regina said quietly. "I suppose my date is here."

"Yup," Emma agreed, smacking her lips and slowly pushing herself up into a sitting position. She carefully shifted Henry off of her chest and settled him gently back against the sheets before rising from the bed. She smiled softly at Regina. "I'll just grab the ice pack myself."

They walked quietly down the hallway together, their shoulders occasionally brushing. Before they made it to the end of the hallway, where the path split to lead further into the house in one direction and toward the foyer in the other, Emma nudged Regina's arm with her elbow and smiled as she asked, "So, what do you think you'll get this time?"

Regina arched one perfectly sculpted brow at the blonde. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, you know," Emma drawled, her smile only growing. "Could be another dude with bowel issues."

Regina laughed softly as she realized what Emma was getting on about. "Very funny," she said, bumping Emma's elbow with her own.

"Could be a big hairy Sasquatch," Emma carried on, "or like, a guy with a lisp so bad that you can't even understand what he's saying and every time he asks you a question, he accidentally spits on you. Oh, or it could be some guy that's totally sexist or something. I'm sure that would be a quick way to piss you off. Oh, what if it's like one of those middle-aged men that still lives with his mother and talks about her all through dinner? Do you take issue with severe Momma's boys? What if Henry turns out to be one? What if your date is like a major horndog and the guy just makes lewd comments the entire time or stares at other women throughout the whole date? Would you b—"

Regina chuckled as she threw out a hand and cupped it over Emma's mouth to quiet her. "That's quite enough, dear. I will never make it out the door if you continue to plant such horrid scenarios in my mind."

Emma laughed into Regina's soft palm, and when the brunette moved her hand away once more, she leaned over and whispered, "What if it's not even a person? What if it's like an alien in a man-suit and it tries to abduct you and take you back to its mothership to probe you and implant microchips in your brain and alien baby eggs in your ut—"

Regina's palm cupped tightly over Emma's mouth again as the woman then turned full-bodied toward the blonde, laughing as she somewhat tackled Emma. She unconsciously pressed herself against the front of Emma's body, both of them wrapped up in their shared laughter—Regina's melodic and floating through the air and Emma's muffled against the heat of a soft palm.

"Hush," Regina hissed playfully at her. Neither had even realized that Emma's back was now pressed to the wall of the hallway. One of her hands was gripped around Regina's wrist, and the other was splayed across the brunette's waist. They laughed together as Regina's sparkling chocolate eyes locked onto Emma's mirthful green gems, and she asked, "Are you going to stop now?"

Emma's shoulders shook with her muted laughter as she nodded to show her surrender, and when Regina's palm dropped from her mouth, it slipped down to rest on Emma's shoulder. They continued to stare at each other, their laughter slowly fading, when the doorbell chimed loudly again, and both women practically jumped out of their skins. They shot apart like their flesh was electric and they had just zapped the hell out of one another.

They smiled awkwardly at each other as Regina pointed toward the foyer and quietly said, "I should get the door."

"Yeah," Emma agreed, nodding. "You should, and I should get that ice pack."

"Indeed."

They lingered another moment before both women wordlessly sprang into action. Regina headed into the foyer and Emma darted quickly into the kitchen. She shot like lightning over to the freezer, yanked a small ice pack from the back, and looked it over. Considering the little bag had a dinosaur on it, Emma assumed the ice packs were for Henry in the event that he should ever hurt himself or to put in a snack box or something. Who knew? It didn't really matter, because it was getting the job done.

She let out a heavy sigh of relief as she pressed it to her forehead, her entire body humming in delight as the ice pack in that moment was like a frozen orgasm on her aching face. "Yeeeeeeesss," she hissed low in her throat before reality crashed back on her and she took off, using one hand to keep the ice pack pressed to her head.

She wanted to see Regina's date.

Emma sprinted back toward the foyer and slowed to a casual stroll so as not to appear like she was desperately trying to get a peek. She turned at the opening of the hall as if she was going to head back down to Regina's room to check on Henry, but she never actually went down the hall. Instead, she latched onto the wall with one hand to steady herself while she tilted her body back and craned her neck around so that she could just slightly see to the front door.

She could see Regina standing in the open doorway, and the woman's hand was moving as if in time to something the brunette was saying, but Emma couldn't see the person on the other side. She assumed that the fact that she couldn't even see the man's head poking up above Regina's meant that the woman had gotten strapped with another shorty, but then Regina shifted and turned to grab her clutch from the foyer table, and the person finally came into view.

Emma's jaw practically smacked into her chest as she saw that it wasn't a short man at all. It was a…a _woman; _a _hot _woman.

"What the—Shit!" Emma hissed out the curse as, caught off guard by the presence of a hot lady on Regina Mills' doorstep and seemingly there for a date with the brunette no less, she momentarily let go of the wall. Emma instantly lost her balance and though she tried to catch herself, there was nothing for her to grasp. She fell flat on her back in the mouth of the hallway with a loud grunt, her ice pack flying from her hand.

Only a second later, she heard the sound of heels clicking speedily toward her and then Regina's hands were sliding under her arms to help her up. "Emma?" the brunette asked worriedly. "What happened? Are you alright? Is it your head? Are you dizzy?"

"Whoa, twenty questions," Emma muttered as her eyes shot right by Regina and back to the woman who was still standing in the open doorway and now staring back at her with a curious expression.

Regina chuckled as she pulled Emma to her feet. "Are you alright?"

Emma didn't answer her. Her bright green eyes darted quickly back and forth between Regina and the woman in the doorway before she quietly blurted, "What is _that_?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I mean, who, I mean what…what is…" Emma huffed out a breath as her words got tangled, shuffled incoherently around by her rapid-fire thoughts. "That's a _woman_," she finally managed to spit out.

Regina glanced over her shoulder and offered her date a small smile while holding up her index finger to indicate she only needed another minute. She then turned back to Emma, her eyes locking hard onto the blonde's. She shuffled a bit under Emma's questioning gaze, but her voice was clear and confident as she said, "Yes. Rather observant of you, dear."

"You're going out with a _woman_?" Emma asked, stressing the word again as if she simply could not digest the shocking arrival of her own gender upon the doorstep. "Like on a _date_? A _date _date?"

"Yes, Emma," Regina huffed. "Why else would a woman be dressed like that and standing in my doorway?" Her gaze then grew conflicted and an uneasy feeling spilled through her stomach. Wait, she thought. Was Emma prejudiced?

Regina lowered her voice to a whisper as she hesitantly asked, "Is that…do you take issue with this?"

"Huh?" Emma asked, confused. "What do you mean?"

"With my dating a woman," Regina explained quickly. "Do you take issue with my sexuality?"

"What?" Emma coughed out, choking on her own saliva. "Regina! No!"

A soft smile touched Regina's lips as she let out a small sigh of relief then. "Oh," she whispered. "Okay, wonderful then."

"I'm just a little shocked," Emma admitted, "but no, of course not. I just didn't know you were into women." Emma wanted to tell her that she was into women, too; in fact, she was exclusively into women. The words were on the tip of her tongue, but Regina spoke again before Emma could put them to voice.

"Neither did _I_ for many years," Regina joked before patting Emma on the arm affectionately. "You should probably wake Henry to feed him, but if he wants to go back to bed afterward, that is fine."

"Oh right, yeah," Emma sputtered. "Got it."

"Okay." Regina smiled softly at her and nodded. "I won't be home too late," she informed the blonde and then quickly turned on her heel and headed for the door, leaving an utterly astounded babysitter in her wake.

* * *

Regina's date was a gorgeous young woman named Alexis. She had long, dark, and thick hair, gorgeous caramel-colored skin, and brown eyes so light that they were almost amber. She was simply stunning. It was also obvious to Regina that Alexis was extremely wealthy or at least came from a wealthy family. The woman practically oozed money, from her Jimmy Choos to her Cartier diamond earrings to her brand new Ferrari.

The observation was only furthered when the woman took Regina to one of the most expensive sushi restaurants in Manhattan. "I hope you like sushi," Alexis said as she opened the door to the restaurant for Regina and let her step inside first before following her in.

"I do," Regina told her honestly, her eyes roaming over the interior design of the restaurant as they were escorted to their table.

Once they were seated, they settled into fairly comfortable conversation. Alexis asked her about her day and about her son, and Regina returned in kind with a few questions of her own. They placed their orders, and Regina had to admit that she was quite pleased with the date thus far.

Alexis was extremely well-mannered, she was beautiful, she was confident, and she seemed genuinely interested in Regina as a person. Where had Kathryn dug this one up, because her selection of women was apparently much better than that of the men?

When their sushi arrived, Alexis smiled up at Regina and asked, "So, how am I doing so far?"

Regina chuckled lightly at that as she reached for her chopsticks. "Quite wonderfully," she admitted.

"Fantastic," Alexis responded, "because I am quite interested. I suppose I simply wanted to make sure that you were enjoying yourself."

"I am, thank you," Regina said kindly.

"So, am I your typical type?" Alexis asked before taking a sip of her wine.

Regina quirked a brow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean am I the first biracial woman you have dated?" Alexis asked. "I am half black in case you hadn't noticed."

Regina nearly choked on her sushi, bringing her fist to her mouth as she turned her head and coughed until she could properly swallow.

Alexis chuckled low in her throat. "I'm sorry, Regina," she laughed out. "I didn't mean to make you choke. I was simply teasing. I assumed that you, yourself, were biracial. Was I wrong? I'm sorry. I thought it would be funny."

Regina coughed a few more times, though it was mixed with soft laughter as she shook her head. When she was able to speak, she said, "You most certainly caught me off guard with that one, dear, but no you were not wrong. I am biracial."

"I thought so," Alexis said with a smile.

Regina nodded and they shared another small laugh about the joke.

"Seriously now," Alexis then said, "what is your type? Or, I suppose a better question would be to ask what you are looking for in a relationship. _Are _you even looking for a relationship?"

Regina took a sip of her wine and sighed. "Well…"

* * *

"I mean, I just assumed that someone like Regina Mills would never be into women, you know?" Emma said as she tapped her fingers against the kitchen countertop. "She just seems so…I don't know…_straight_. And like...traditional."

"Now I'm just making assumptions, huh?" Emma shook her head as she rambled on. "Obviously, that is a dumb thing to do, because _obviously _I was completely and utterly wrong, right?"

Wide caramel eyes just blinked at her as Henry sloppily sucked and chewed on a dinosaur-shaped chicken nugget. He had spots of ketchup on his cheeks and mouth as well as on the one hand he was using to feed himself. He smiled around the nugget and nodded, even though he was completely clueless as to what was going on.

"Yeah, you're right," Emma told him. "I'm never making assumptions again." She popped a few of her own dinosaur-shaped nuggets into her mouth. "But why wouldn't she tell me that she liked chicks too? We're friends, right? You'd think that that would be something you tell your friend."

"Then again, I haven't told her that _I _like women, so I guess I really don't have any room to talk, do I?"

"Nope!" Henry exclaimed happily, and Emma chuckled at the kid.

"Do you even know what I'm talking about?" she asked him.

He giggled animatedly as he shook his head and reached for his juice cup. "Nope!" he exclaimed again, and Emma laughed even harder.

Once she stopped laughing, Emma fell into silence, her mind still reeling. She didn't know why, but she simply could not let go of the idea of Regina being interested in women. She didn't really even know what it was she was feeling about it, and that completely confused her.

"I just…" she started again. "I didn't even get like a gay vibe off her, you know? I usually have awesome gaydar, even on myself. I mean, I knew _I _was gay by the time I was like four years old and Olivia Marks gave me her socks when mine got holes in them at the home. I totally worshipped the ground that toddler walked on."

"I'm a todder!" Henry exclaimed brightly.

"You totally are," Emma said, smiling at the happy boy. She sighed then as she carried her plate and Henry's now-empty one to the sink and began to wash them. "I can't believe your mom tricked my gaydar. There wasn't even a tiny blip. I mean, did _you _know?"

"Nope!" Henry cheered, and Emma cracked up again. He didn't have a damn clue what she was going on about. She wetted a washcloth and walked over to clean his face. He giggled as the cloth tickled at his neck, and Emma pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"You're such a good listener," she teased.

* * *

"I honestly don't know if I am looking for a serious relationship at this point," Regina told her date. "I have been out of the dating game for quite a while now, as my son and my career have been the primary points of my focus."

"That's understandable," Alexis told her, nodding. "If you were interested in a relationship, though, what sorts of qualities would you be looking for?"

"Oh, I don't know," Regina said, chuckling. "I haven't put much thought to that either, I suppose."

Alexis grinned widely at her. "Well, now is as good a time as any."

"Hmm," Regina hummed, swishing her wine gently in her glass before taking a long sip. "I suppose there would be a number of things that would cause me to favor a person."

"Such as?"

"Well, he or she would obviously have to be good with children," Regina told her. "Henry would have to approve, of course."

"Of course," Alexis agreed. "Go on."

"Proper hygiene is a must."

"An absolute must," Alexis said, laughing. "What else?"

"Someone kind," Regina continued, ducking her head a bit. "Someone confident. Someone unique."

"Unique?" Alexis inquired, intrigued by that particular statement.

Regina nodded. "Yes, someone who is different from me but also understands me, who has individual and unique tastes in things."

"Ah, I see. What else?"

"I would like someone who is intelligent but not superior," Regina carried on, now completely lost in her thoughts. "Someone who is both responsible and carefree. Someone who can make me smile, who can make my son smile. Someone who can make me laugh."

"That is always a plus," she heard Alexis say, but the words fell quietly against her ears.

Regina's heart was pounding frantically against her ribcage as the words spilled out of her, because an image was beginning to form in her mind, an image of someone she already knew. "Someone who…" she swallowed thickly as her voice dropped to a whisper and she said, "Someone who challenges me but respects me. Someone who makes me feel at home no matter where we are, no matter how far outside my comfort zone."

Regina's eyes closed tightly in that moment as the image finally blasted fully to the forefront of her mind. She felt the sting of tears build at her eyelids as a perfect picture of golden curls and emerald eyes swam through her mind. She heard the young woman's melodious laughter and her own, saw the blonde playing with her son. Regina's breath caught roughly in her throat in that moment, and before she could stop herself, the girl's name escaped her lips in a choked whisper.

"Emma."

"I'm sorry?" Alexis asked, confused. "Who is Emma?"

Regina's eyes snapped open then, wide and completely ripe with her sudden shock. Was she really feeling…could she possibly be interested…?

"I…I'm so sorry, Alexis," Regina stammered out quickly before rising from her seat. "I need to…" Regina was entirely flustered in that moment, unable to sort through her feelings and not exactly in the place or position to do so. She needed to be alone. She needed time to think, time to mull over this revelation, because for some reason, she couldn't calm her racing heart. "I need to leave."

"Are you alright?" Alexis asked, also rising from her seat.

"Yes, I'm fine," Regina told her. "I simply have to leave. I'm terribly sorry."

"Okay, well just let me find the waiter for the bill and then I can tak—"

"No no," Regina said quickly. "Please, stay." She pulled several large bills out of her clutch and placed them on the table. "I will hail a cab. Dinner is on me. Thank you for a lovely evening, Alexis, and again, I am terribly sorry about this."

Alexis was completely surprised and confused, but she managed to put a smile on as she nodded to Regina and said, "It's quite alright."

Before she could say another word, Regina patted her shoulder and then darted quickly away, heels clicking loudly with every speedy step.


	13. Chapter 13: It's Just Love

**A/N: Hello Lovelies! Happy belated Valentine's Day. I know you all have been dying for this chapter, so I hope it doesn't disappoint. **

**As a heads up, the next chapter will be another real doozy and will be a direct continuation of the final moment in this chapter. I hope you're all ready for it. Also, you will learn more about Kathryn's involvement with the whole blind-date thing and the Alexis date in particular. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. XO-Chrmdpoet**

Chapter Thirteen: It's Just Love

The slim stick heels of Regina's black pumps bounced rapidly against the taxi floor as she pressed the first number on her speed dial. Her heart was a flapping, fluttering mess, wrecking into her ribcage in painful tremors as she waited through three agonizingly long rings before her best friend's voice finally drifted through the line.

_"Regina?" _Kathryn answered. _"I thought you were supposed to be on a da—"_

"It's Emma," Regina blurted before she could stop herself, effectively cutting her friend off.

Kathryn snorted into the phone as she laughed. _"Really Regina?" _she deadpanned. _"I've known you basically my entire life, okay? I know your voice almost better than my own. Plus, I've only had one glass of wine tonight. I know it's you."_

"Well, of course it's me!" Regina barked at her. "That's not what I meant."

_"Oh, right," _Kathryn said, laughing again. _"Carry on then."_

"I meant that it's_ Emma_," Regina started again only to be quickly cut off by her friend.

_"That is literally _exactly _what you said the first time," _Kathryn drawled. _"So, you're telling me that you meant to say what you actually said? Because if so, then you have completely lost me."_

Regina let out a trembling, frustrated sigh as she snapped at the blonde. "Will you shut up and listen, please?!"

_"Well stop repeating yourself," _Kathryn joked.

Regina heard the ding of the doorbell echo through the phone followed quickly by Kathryn saying, _"Oh, hold on, babe. There's someone at my door."_

"I know," Regina huffed out.

_"What do you mean?" _

Kathryn pulled open her front door to reveal a very frazzled Regina, her phone still pressed to her ear and a taxi pulling away from the curb. She started to laugh but the look in the brunette's eyes quickly caused the sound to die in her throat. Dread pooled in her gut and Kathryn nearly dropped her phone as she immediately reached out for her best friend and tugged her into the house.

* * *

"Alright, big guy," Emma whispered softly as she carried Henry down the hall. His head lay lazily atop her shoulder, his face buried into the crook of her neck. One of his fists was curled into the neckline of Emma's shirt and the other dangled limply behind them.

He had fallen asleep in Emma's lap about fifteen minutes into a movie Emma had put in shortly after dinner. She turned the movie off as soon as she realized he was asleep and carefully rose from the couch to carry him to his room.

"Time for little boys with sneakily gay mommies to go to bed," she quietly sing-songed to herself, rolling her eyes at her own reminder of Regina's surprise lady-loving date. "Sneakily gay mommies that don't tell equally gay babysitters that they are ga-ay."

"Or bisexual," she grumbled in a whisper as she lay Henry gently down into his bed. His fist clung to her shirt and she had to pry his little fingers from the neckline before she could stand up again. "Or pansexual," she mumbled as she pulled his blankets up around him and tucked him in tightly. "Or whatever…just hot-sexual. Dates hot people. Whatever."

Emma suddenly realized in that moment the way she was talking to herself, or more ranting, and she shook her head and laughed at herself. "Wow," she whispered as she leaned down and pressed two tender kisses to Henry's forehead. "I'm so glad you're asleep right now, kid."

She then darted quietly from his room and carefully closed the door behind her.

* * *

"You ran out on your date?" Kathryn asked disbelievingly as she handed Regina a glass of wine, dropped onto the couch beside her, and patted her knee affectionately.

"Yes, I ran out on my date," Regina huffed. "_Politely,_" she then added. "I _politely _ran out on my date."

"How do you politely run out on a date?" Kathryn asked, chuckling. "And I still don't understand why."

"_Because!_" Regina snapped, nearly shouting at the blonde. "Because I _couldn't _stay there, Kat. I couldn't stay there, because I realized…"

Regina trailed off then, visibly swallowing thickly as if she wasn't sure she wanted to voice aloud her next words. Kathryn wanted to encourage her, but instead she kept quiet, waiting for Regina to say whatever it was she needed to say in her own time. She could tell that Regina was incredibly flustered, though she hadn't a clue yet as to why. She was a little on edge about finding out, too, because Kathryn could only recall a few times in their lives in which she had seen Regina this genuinely disturbed; the most recent of which, they never spoke about.

The first, though, was in junior high school when Regina had gotten her first ever period—it had been in the middle of Keyboarding class and the brunette had bled right through the skirt of her school uniform and onto the cushioned chair. Regina had been absolutely mortified, not only because she initially thought she was dying before she realized where the blood was coming from, but because there had been no way of hiding it and much of the class had seen the chair once she had run from the room.

Kathryn remembered that day quite clearly. She sat next to Regina in every single class. She'd chased after her best friend that day, after threatening to beat the shit out of Matthew Douglas for making a rude comment of course, a snotty little rich boy with an ugly bowl cut and a penchant for teasing all the girls. She had been the one to buy a tampon from the coin machine in the girls' bathroom and help Regina figure out how to insert it. She hadn't gotten her period yet herself. It was nearly another full year before she did, in fact.

She'd sat in the bathroom with Regina while the brunette had cycled back and forth between angry ranting and heavy crying until Cora had been called and later arrived to pick them both up and take them home.

The second time was when Regina had lost her virginity. It was the summer before their senior year and Regina had been dating Preston McBride, heir to a multi-million dollar corporation that his grandfather had founded. He was a rich snob like most of the students that had attended their private school. He was also one of the most popular boys in school, and he had had his eyes set on Regina since the first day of sophomore year when she had shown up to school with her boobs having grown nearly two full cup sizes practically over the summer.

Kathryn had been utterly shocked when Regina had admitted that she had let the boy take her virginity at the end of one of their dates, because Regina had never been one to be wild or rebellious or even remotely impulsive. That much showed in the utter panic that ensued afterward. Kathryn still remembered Regina's manic rants nearly word for word.

_Oh god, do you think I'm pregnant?! I feel different. Does that mean I'm pregnant? Am I going to get pregnant? What if the condom broke, Kat? What if some of it got inside me? Do you think I'm pregnant? I can't do this, Kat. I can't. I can't be pregnant! I'm only seventeen!_

The day Regina's period came, which had arrived an agonizingly long eight days after the actual sex took place, Regina had actually cried she was so happy. Kathryn had never seen someone so overjoyed about menstruation in her life.

That experience scared Regina back to being her typical cautious self. In fact, Kathryn was quite sure that the brunette didn't have sex again after that until a few years later when they were in college.

"Because I realized," Regina started again, effectively shaking Kathryn from her thoughts and bringing the blonde back to present day; her voice was small and quiet as she whispered, "that it's Emma."

One dark blonde eyebrow arched slowly as Kathryn leaned a little toward her friend, locking gazes with her. She was sincerely hoping that what she was assuming was happening in this moment was actually happening, and her heart was pounding in her chest. She was both extremely excited and extremely wary, because though she had a feeling that Regina had finally come to the right conclusion, she was also a little unnerved by how extremely freaked out the brunette seemed to be.

"Honey," Kathryn said softly, reaching out to lace her fingers through Regina's, "you keep saying that, but you are going to have to clarify what you mean, because I can't read your mind."

_Like hell I can't read your mind, _the blonde thought, her insides practically vibrating with the intensity of the moment. _I just want to hear you say it!_

Regina's lips parted as if she were about to answer, but then the brunette quickly reached for her wine and tipped it back. Kathryn's eyes widened as Regina drained nearly the entire glass in one massive strained gulp.

_Oh yeah, _Kathryn thought, _this is totally happening._

As soon as Regina choked her way through the swallow, she locked gazes with Kathryn once more and in one long rushed breath of air, she said, "I think I may be falling for her."

Kathryn squealed like a giddy teenager on the inside, but she somehow managed to keep her composure on the outside as that one small yet major confession seemingly tore down the floodgates and Regina then launched into a massive, rambling explanation.

"I was on the date," Regina told her. "I was on the date with Alexis and things were going splendidly, but then she asked me what it was that I was looking for in a partner, and I began to name off certain traits. The more I listed, Kathryn, the more…well, the more I thought of Emma. I couldn't help it. An image of her simply spilled into my mind."

Kathryn had to stop herself from clapping excitedly. Her heart was positively soaring as she watched Regina's dark eyes grow distant yet warmer as the brunette then began to speak of her feelings for the babysitter. Kathryn thought it was much like watching one of those intensely emotional romantic comedies that practically had you screaming at the screen in joy when the couple finally admitted their feelings to one another.

"I suppose it has been developing since the beginning," Regina admitted, her fingers twisting together in her lap as she rambled through the rapid-fire thoughts that were devouring her mind, "though I somehow had never taken notice of it, until now of course. We would spend time together after my dates, and she would make me laugh, Kathryn. She makes me laugh like I've never laughed, and she is so wonderful with Henry. He loves her, and she seems to genuinely enjoy spending time with him and with me, though I suppose I could be reading into that. I just feel so comfortable with her, Kat, which is shocking I know, because she and I are so different. We come from completely different worlds, and there is nearly nothing that we have in common, but she somehow seems to understand me."

Kathryn was practically biting through her lip to keep the massive smile she was withholding from spilling across her face. It wasn't that she didn't want to share the smile and the joy that she was feeling with Regina, because this was definitely a beautiful thing that was taking place. It was more that Kathryn was so overjoyed for her friend in that moment and that her plan had actually worked that she was afraid if her lips even partially parted, she would burst into song or something equally over the top.

"I know," Regina continued almost breathlessly. "I know that none of this really makes any sense. In reality, she and I hardly know one another, but Kathryn…the way she looks at me sometimes, and the way she holds Henry, and th—"

"OH GOD, STOP!" Kathryn blurted out, unable to hold it in any longer. She squeezed Regina's hand as she groaned out, "I am dying over here."

Regina, startled by the blonde's sudden outburst, shook out of her reverie and stared at her friend, completely bewildered. "I'm sorry?" she asked.

"This is just too good," Kathryn explained, that massive smile now devouring her face. "It's just like a movie and I am dying from an overload of feelings."

Regina smiled beautifully, a disbelieving and breathless laugh escaping her. "Oh god, I know. I don't even know what I'm doing right now."

"Seriously!" Kathryn exclaimed. "What _are _you doing? Why are you here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why the hell did you come here looking like you needed me to help you hide a body rather than rushing straight home and having hot lesbian sex with the hot babysitter?" Kathryn asked.

Regina's entire face blushed a deep crimson as she smacked Kathryn's hand and hissed, "Must you be so crass?"

"Uh yes," Kathryn told her. "Yes, I must be crass. This situation calls for it. Why aren't you off scissoring or whatever it's called?"

Regina's blush somehow managed to deepen and darken in that moment, and she swallowed thickly as she shook her head from side to side. "I'm terrified to go home," she admitted quietly.

"What?" Kathryn asked, confused. "What do you mean? I thought you were all fluttery and lovey and 'oh the way she looks at me'?"

"I am!" Regina snapped. "I am, yes, but Kathryn, I've never actually dated a woman. I've never actually physically been with a woman either; at least, not fully. I don't even know if Emma is gay!"

"Oh please," Kathryn laughed out. "_Really?" _

"Do you think she might be?"

"Well, I definitely wouldn't rule it out," Kathryn teased as she poked Regina's knee.

"She _did _seem awfully flustered when Alexis appeared on my doorstep," Regina offered, tilting her head to the side as if mulling over possible implications of the babysitter's actions earlier that evening.

"Mmhm," Kathryn hummed. "I bet she did. Look, babe, there's only one real way to find out, but that means you're going to have to go home and face her."

"I can't just outright ask her, Kat!" Regina exclaimed, before finishing off the last little bit of her wine.

"Why not?" Kathryn asked. "You've never been one to shy away from being direct, Regina."

"Yes, but truthfully it's none of my business," Regina argued. "I feel as if it would be inappropriate for me to ask, as if I would be invading her privacy."

"Well I think it would be far more out of line for you to just attack her with your mouth, Regina," Kathryn deadpanned. "Asking a question is much more appropriate, though admittedly less hot."

Regina sighed heavily as she dropped her forehead into her hand. She was so thankful in that moment that Kathryn was one of the few people in the world she didn't have to be so put together around. She leaned over until her body collided with the side of Kathryn's and the blonde instantly wrapped an arm around her.

"What am I going to do?" Regina groaned as she leaned into Kathryn's hold.

"Oh honey," Kathryn whispered with a light chuckle as she rubbed Regina's back, "it's just love. It's going to be alright."

* * *

Emma was absolutely wide awake after she put Henry down. She had assumed she would be ready to crash given the dull ache that was still throbbing in her purpled forehead, but she wasn't. She could make a guess as to why, though Emma hardly wanted to think on the issue.

As much as she didn't want to think on it, though, it kept shooting straight to the forefront of her mind. Regina liked women. She _like-liked _women. This one simple truth had seemingly devoured Emma's entire soul and she could not stop pouring over it and over it and over it.

Emma didn't have a clue as to why it bothered her so much that she hadn't known about Regina's sexuality, that she hadn't even guessed, but it did. It bothered her beyond words, and the only possible explanation she could come up with for that was one that Emma wasn't willing to touch with a ten-foot pole.

Because in Emma's mind, there was no way, in the history of all worlds and possibilities, that Regina Mills would ever, _ever_, be interested in her.

Regina was rich, like really friggin' rich, and Emma was basically the complete opposite. Regina had a family that she was apparently really close to, and Emma didn't have anyone. Regina had a son. Emma was just a babysitter. Regina had class. She was poised and graceful and spoke like a fucking textbook. Emma didn't feel like she had any of that.

She was a smart person, and she knew how to speak well, but she rarely did. Sometimes she cussed like a sailor and she hardly ever took anything seriously, whereas Regina seemed to take _everything _seriously. Regina had a friggin' mansion and Emma lived in a dorm room. Regina was everything that Emma knew she would never be, so yeah. There was absolutely no way that a woman like that would ever be interested in a woman like her.

"And why am I even thinking about this at all?" Emma mumbled to herself. "It's not like I like her. I don't…I mean, I'm not _into _her or anything. Christ, I'm talking to myself."

Emma took off through the house, deciding to explore a bit to try and keep her mind off of the whole thing. The less she thought about it, the better, and apparently, the saner. There were whole portions of Regina's massive house that Emma had never ventured into. She didn't have a clue what much of the house held beyond Regina's bedroom, two downstairs bathrooms, the kitchen, Henry's room, and the living room and play room. There was an entire upstairs that Emma had never been in.

She wandered from room to room, taking in all the details. Regina's taste was impeccable. Every inch of her house was beautifully designed and decorated, and it screamed style, class, and money. It somehow, though, still managed to feel homey. Emma didn't know if was because of the tiny boy that inhabited the place and ensured that there was a toy box in every room or if it was the random personal things she would find throughout the house, such as pictures of Regina and Henry, pictures of Regina and some people that Emma could only assume were the brunette's parents considering the physical likenesses, pictures of Regina and Kathryn, pictures of Henry and Kathryn, colorings and drawings that Henry had obviously done; whatever it was, Emma felt as if she was not just in a giant house. She was in giant _home_, and well, that was a nice feeling.

Once she had wandered around for a while, Emma came across the only open room she hadn't yet been in. It was located at the very end of a long hallway on the second floor and was tucked just around the final corner. It was a fairly large room with white marble flooring and bright white walls, and Emma was surprised to find it featured several different instruments.

_No way, _she thought. Was Regina a musician?

Emma moved cautiously into the room and carefully ran her fingers along the keys of a baby grand piano, but she quickly skipped past it to get to the part of the room that made her mouth water—a wall that featured several different acoustic guitars and even a banjo.

Emma carefully reached out and pulled one of the guitars off the wall and carried it over to a sleek black couch on the opposite side of the room. She sat down and plucked at a few strings only to realize that the instrument was severely out of tune. She tuned it quickly by ear, a skill she had learned while in one of her foster homes.

She had been with that family for nearly two years from the time she was eleven 'til she was almost thirteen, and though the dad had been a complete drunk, he had also been a pretty skilled musician. He taught her how to play guitar and even a tiny bit on the keyboard, and she had loved playing ever since. It offered her an escape from life when her head was a mess of shitty memories or shitty circumstances.

When she'd gotten her first job after leaving the system, an old acoustic guitar was the first purchase Emma had saved for. She'd bought it from a lady at a garage sale for only fifty bucks, so it had really been a steal, and she'd played the thing practically into the ground. It was the only one she had, though, and she'd never had a lot of money to spare for a new one.

Maybe she would look into it now though, since Regina seemed to like paying her way too much.

She kept the instrument in a case under her dorm bed and would pull it out occasionally when she was stressed or just alone and bored. She loved to play. She loved to sing, too, and wasn't shy about it. Lacey had a friend that worked at a bar in Brooklyn, and every once in a while Emma would go down there with her roomie and play and sing during open mic night—songs that she loved and had tweaked into her own signature style.

Emma settled the guitar on her knee and got comfortable behind it. Once it was tuned, she played and played, her fingers dancing across the strings as she hummed or sang along through song after song. The playing was a perfect distraction from her toiling thoughts about her employer.

She played so long, her eyes closed and a smile pulling at the corners of mouth, that she hardly noticed the full hour that had passed or the footsteps echoing through the house.

* * *

Regina shakily pulled Henry's door closed after checking on him. She took a deep breath to steady herself as she then turned and went on the hunt for the babysitter. She checked the kitchen and dining room first. Both were empty. When she made her way into the living room, a soft sound caught her attention.

Regina's brows rose at the sound of the soft music. Curious, she followed the sound through the house and up the stairs until she eventually found herself in the open doorway of her father's music room. She peeked into the room and saw that Emma was seated on the couch with her back to the door and one of Regina's father's acoustic guitars tucked under her arm.

She could hardly help her surprise as she realized how skilled Emma was with the instrument, but when the blonde began to hum and sing wordlessly to the sounds, Regina's eyebrows shot into her hairline and warmth instantly spilled through her body, tugging low in her stomach. As tingles rippled down her spine, she found herself taking several steps into the room without even realizing it.

The clicks of her heels finally caught Emma's attention and the music quickly stopped as the blonde whirled around and jumped to her feet.

"Shit, Regina," Emma said, her cheeks turning red. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have messed with your things. I just…I love music, and I saw these and I thought—"

Regina waved her hand to silence Emma. "Calm down," she said with a easy smile despite the fact that, inside, she was positively vibrating. "It's quite alright."

"Right, uh, do you play?" Emma asked her as she continued to stand there with the guitar, shuffling from foot to foot. She felt terribly awkward with Regina now after what had happened before the brunette left and the subsequent reeling thoughts she had had afterward. She hated that awkwardness. She didn't want it there, existing between the two of them, but Emma really felt like she had only herself to blame for it.

Why was she making this so weird? _Just stop_, Emma commanded herself. _Just be yourself. So what? She likes girls. So do you. It doesn't change anything. Just stop acting like a fucking idiot and be yourself._

"Not much, no," Regina told her, shaking her head. "Just a bit of piano. This is my father's music room. This was my parents' home during my childhood. They bought a new house about five years ago, and thus, I received this one as a graduation present. He never took his instruments with him. He likes to play for Henry when they come to visit."

"Oh, okay, cool," Emma said with a grin. She scratched at the back of her head as they stood a few feet apart, just sort of shuffling in place and staring at one another. In an attempt to break the silence, Emma chuckled and said, "Hell of a graduation present."

"Indeed," Regina agreed with a soft laugh. "It was rather overwhelming to live here alone for the first few months. I even convinced Kathryn to live with me for a short period, but we tend to get a bit catty if we are in each other's hair twenty-four-seven."

"Really?" Emma laughed out. "You guys seem really close."

"Oh we are," Regina told her, the words quiet and lacking spirit. The brunette was too busy indulging herself. Her chocolate eyes darted up and down Emma's body, scanning over the blonde's face, taking in every detail. Regina could not believe how blind she had been. The more she looked at Emma now, having acknowledged her growing feelings to herself at least, the more beautiful the younger woman appeared even with the dark bruise that had grown between her eyes.

Of course, Regina had always known Emma to be beautiful, but she had simply never realized how much that beauty affected her.

"Uh…" Emma mumbled, clucking her tongue in the painfully tense and awkward silence that had developed between them. When she realized that Regina wasn't actually going to keep talking or even finish her thought, Emma held up the guitar again and pointed at it. "Are you sure it's okay that I, you know?"

"Oh," Regina said quickly, shaking herself back to reality. "Oh yes. It's quite alright."

Regina scratched lightly at the bridge of her nose as neither of them moved from where they stood. The silence began to filter between them once more, and neither seemed terribly comfortable with it.

Every time the silence crept in, Regina found herself wanting to blurt out the revelation she had had earlier that night, but another part of her wanted to pretend like the revelation had never happened just so that she wouldn't have to try and figure out if Emma was even remotely interested.

So, in an effort to allow herself further time to stall and distract, Regina pointed at the guitar and said, "I heard you as I was coming up the stairs. You're rather skilled, Emma. How long have you been playing?"

"Uh…bout eleven years now," Emma answered.

"Wow," Regina exclaimed softly, offering the blonde a kind smile.

Their eyes locked hard, and in that moment, a strange form of tension filled the space between them. Electricity practically crackled in the air as they took unconscious steps toward one another. Little space existed between them but for that which was occupied by the acoustic guitar that the blonde held in front of her.

Regina's entire body was vibrating in that moment. She didn't know what to do, but she knew she wanted to do something. She wanted to say something or simply close the distance between them, but she was terribly conflicted about it. She didn't want to cross a line. She didn't want to do something that she couldn't undo if her growing attraction and feelings weren't reciprocated. Henry would be devastated if something happened to prevent Emma from coming around any longer.

Still, Regina was helpless to stop herself as she took a deep breath and unconsciously leaned in a little closer. It was as if those tiny golden flecks in Emma's emerald eyes were beckoning her in, and she followed. She leaned in just a bit, a single word slithering across her lips before she could stop it.

"Emma…?"

Emma sucked in a sharp breath at Regina's proximity, at the look in the other woman's eyes and the barely audible whisper of her own name across those supple lips. It was positively startling and thrilling and confusing and everything in-between. Her body thrummed as she leaned just slightly forward and whispered, "Yeah?"

Suddenly realizing what she was doing, Regina jerked back and cleared her throat softly. She blinked and refocused her gaze on the blonde's forehead, finding Emma's gorgeous eyes too captivating to chance looking at in that moment. "How..." she rasped before clearing her throat again. "How is your forehead?"

Emma, totally thrown off by the sudden shift in atmosphere, jerked back herself and stammered out a quick, "F-fine. Yeah, totally fine. Doesn't really even hurt anymore."

"Are you sure?" Regina asked. "I still feel terrible about what happened."

"Don't," Emma told her. "I'm fine. Just gonna be a little ugly for a while." She laughed at herself, but the sound died in her throat when Regina's eyes dropped to lock with hers again and the brunette softly said, "You could never be ugly, Emma."

Just as the silence began to grow between them again, Regina took a step back and pointed at the guitar. "Would you like to play something for me?"

"Um…sure," Emma managed to rasp out, "if you want."

"I want," Regina answered almost instantly. Her cheeks flushed at a little at her own wording, but before Emma could notice, Regina quickly stepped around the blonde and settled herself gracefully on the opposite end of the couch from where Emma had been sitting.

"Well, um, okay," Emma told her before dropping back onto the couch. They glanced at one another one final time before Emma dropped her head to rest her chin on the side of the guitar, closed her eyes, and began to play a random melody.


	14. Chapter 14: Braver

**A/N: Hello, my darlings. I want to say thank you so much for the love and support and enthusiasm you have all shown for this story. It is now my most reviewed story. I'm very grateful for that. So, thank you.**

**Chapter Fifteen will be a direct continuation of this chapter, just to let you all know.**

**Also, I wrote this chapter to a soundtrack. I think it really fuels the emotional build of the chapter, so I hope you will all give it a try while you read. I wrote this chapter to the soundtrack of "Wolf's Law" by The Joy Formidable. Put it on repeat and let the feels take you. Enjoy! XO-Chrmdpoet**

Chapter Fourteen: Braver

_They glanced at one another one final time before Emma dropped her head to rest her chin on the side of the guitar, closed her eyes, and began to play a random melody._

* * *

Emma's fingers moved so effortlessly over the strings, gliding from fret to fret with such grace and skill, that Regina was utterly captivated. Her dark brown eyes had lightened to a warm honey as she tracked the movements of the blonde's fingers, but what Regina was most drawn to was the expression of sheer bliss and peace that had settled over the other woman's face as she played. Emma was entirely serene in that moment, and Regina thought she had never seen her look more beautiful, even with the large bruise marring the flesh between her eyes.

Emma's chin rested atop the side of the guitar, her head swaying gently as she strummed softly and hummed along. She didn't play any one song in particular but rather an amalgam of melodies. She played small bits of the various songs that spilled into her mind as she closed her eyes and simply let herself relax into the instrument, weaving the various songs seamlessly together and humming along in key.

She played until the world began to slip away. She played until her muscles relaxed, the throb in her head began to ebb away, and her rapid thoughts fizzled into silence. She played until her pulse eased into a gentle lullaby.

Regina's pulse, though, was an entirely different story. Her lips were just slightly parted, her fingers were twisted tightly together in her lap, and the more Emma played, the harder Regina's heart pounded against her ribcage, matching the rhythm of the blonde's seemingly endless melody. It was as if she could feel her rumbling pulse in every part of her body. It throbbed in her ears, quaked in her throat, fluttered in her chest, trembled in her spine, and if she was being truly honest, it whispered between her legs.

She could not recall in a time in her life in which she had been more attracted to a person. It was completely overwhelming as the realization seemed to only heighten the attraction, the new and wonderful sensations rippling through her cells. She was so mesmerized by it all, in fact, that she hadn't even noticed that Emma had stopped playing.

"Regina?"

Regina jolted as the sound of her name snapped her back to reality. She blinked rapidly and realized that Emma was looking up at her, emerald eyes bright and glinting in the light from overhead. The blonde's fingers were now still, settled neatly atop the guitar that was no longer churning out gentle melodies, and a small smile was playing at Emma's soft pink lips.

"Yes?" Regina whispered before shaking her head just slightly and clearing her throat. "Yes," she said again, more clearly. "Apologies, dear. I seemed to have gotten lost in the music. You play incredibly well, Emma. That was beautiful. Thank you for sharing it with me."

Emma's cheeks flushed a beautiful shade of pink as she ducked her head a bit and shrugged as if to dismiss the compliment. "Yeah, it's no problem. I like to play, so…"

"Yes," Regina said softly, "I could tell. You seemed quite peaceful."

Emma nodded as she patted the guitar. "Yeah, there's just something about playing that really mellows me out. It's like everything in my head just gets really quiet and all I hear is the music, you know?"

Emma didn't wait for an answer as she popped up off the couch and carried the guitar over to the wall of instruments. She gently settled the guitar back in its rightful place and then darted back over to the couch. "So," she said with a growing grin as she plopped onto the couch much closer to Regina than before, "how bad was _this _date?"

As soon as the question slipped across Emma's lips, all of Regina's fluttering butterflies shriveled and died. Panic spilled through Regina's cells as she tried to think of an appropriate answer to give. She didn't want to lie to Emma and say that Alexis was horrible, because she wasn't. She also didn't want to tell the entire truth, because she didn't want the blonde to know that she had had a certified teenaged meltdown over the realization of her truest feelings and had run from her date only to hide out at Kathryn's house and ramble on about her lack of lesbian experiences and how special the babysitter made her feel. At the same time, Regina didn't want to make Emma think that she had been completely taken with Alexis either, because truthfully, Regina only wanted one person.

Thus, she was completely torn.

"Wow," Emma laughed out. "Silence, huh? Must've been _really _bad." Emma didn't voice it aloud, but a strange sort of thrill spilled through her chest at the thought that Regina's date with Alexis might have gone badly. She felt terrible about it, of course, but the thrill was there nonetheless, whether or not Emma wanted to acknowledge why.

"Was she like a total snob?" Emma asked, chuckling as she reached over to poke at Regina's knee.

Regina said nothing, merely shaking her head in answer as the tiniest of grins tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"No?" Emma asked. "Okay, don't tell me. Let me guess."

Regina relaxed a bit into the back of the couch as she chewed subtly on her bottom lip and nodded. "Very well," she agreed, knowing that Emma would never guess what was wrong with Alexis because Regina had truly found nothing to have actually _been _wrong with the woman. Well, that wasn't entirely true. Regina supposed the only thing wrong with Alexis was that she wasn't Emma, but she knew that the blonde certainly was not about to guess _that _either.

"Alright, so she wasn't a snob," Emma said, tapping her finger as if ticking off the first of many options. "Was she like anti-children or something? You know, a lot of women don't want kids despite the completely idiotic belief that that's all we're good for."

Regina chuckled softly at that. "No, dear," she answered, shaking her head. "Alexis seemed perfectly fine with my having a son."

"Yeah, well she should be," Emma said, shrugging her shoulders, "because he is the cutest son ever."

Regina's smile was bright and beautiful in that moment as she laughed melodiously and nodded. "I am in perfect agreement with you there."

"Okay, so there goes that issue," Emma said, ticking another one of her fingers. "Ooh, was she like overly sexual? You know, to the point of being inappropriate or whatever?"

"Not at all."

"Damn," Emma hissed. "Did she have bad grammar? You seem like the type of person that would be annoyed by terrible grammar. Speaking of which, you know I can actually speak really well, right? I just choose not to."

Regina laughed out loud at that one. "I gathered as much, dear, yes," she chuckled, nodding, "but no, she spoke well."

"Well, hell, Regina," Emma said, throwing her hands up. "Just tell me then, because I'm starting to think that there wasn't anything wrong with this woman. She was hot. I know that much."

"She was rather attractive, yes," Regina agreed, and Emma's stomach lurched uncomfortably.

The blonde swallowed thickly as she tried to ignore the feeling. "And she was definitely rich," Emma added, "because well…the jewelry she had on probably could've paid for my entire college education."

Regina arched a brow, but then tilted her head as if in reluctant agreement and admitted, "Yes, it likely could have."

With that admission, Emma's stomach completely plummeted, and this time, she couldn't ignore the feeling. Before she could stop herself, Emma timidly and quietly asked, "Regina…was there_ anything _wrong with her, with the date?"

Emma regretted the question the instant it left her lips, but she couldn't take it back. She waited on bated breath for the woman to answer, but the fact that Regina was now avoiding her gaze was answer enough. Still, when Regina spoke again, Emma felt her heart sink down into her stomach and sizzle painfully.

"No," Regina whispered slowly, her gaze never fully rising to meet Emma's, which was likely a good thing, because the blonde's expression completely crumbled with that single soft word. Regina decided to be at least partially honest and simply avoid the details. "It was actually quite nice. Alexis was a lovely date."

"O-oh," Emma stammered out. "Oh, well…oh."

Regina looked up then and her heart shot into her throat as she saw the completely devastated expression on Emma's face. Flares of hope burned brightly as Regina's thoughts instantly went into overdrive. Did this mean that Emma was interested? Did it mean that Emma reciprocated her feelings? Should she just ask and get it over with, put herself out of her own misery?

Of course not, Regina reprimanded herself. There had to be cleverer, subtler ways to go about this, to obtain the information she so deeply desired, than to have to put everything on the line and possibly embarrass the hell out of herself. Regina mulled that over for a moment and then asked what she believed to be a slightly probing yet still safe question.

"Should I be worried about how disappointed you seem?" Regina asked with a soft chuckle. "Were you hoping that the date would be another disaster?"

"What?" Emma blurted, panicked. She shook her head quickly and tried her best to paste on a smile. "No way," she told the brunette. "Of course not."

"Really?" Regina whispered. "Are you certain, because you seem rather less spirited now?"

"Yeah," Emma answered swiftly. "I mean, no. No. It's just…uh…I mean, there's nothing really to rant about if the date was awesome, huh?"

Emma's heart clenched painfully in her chest, and she absentmindedly brought a hand up to rub slow circles just above her left breast. The thought of Regina having had a wonderful date with this other woman made her hurt in ways she didn't understand. She felt both sick to her stomach and strangely pissed off.

"Oh," Regina said softly, sadly, "I see. I suppose you are right."

"Yeah," Emma huffed as she continued to rub at her chest.

"Well, shall we have a change of subject then?" Regina asked. "How was Henry tonight?"

Emma completely ignored Regina's question as she then blurted, "So, you liked this chick then? _Alexis_." Emma practically spat the woman's name, not even realizing the venom in her voice.

Regina certainly hadn't missed it though. Her brows nearly shot into her hairline at the sudden change in Emma's tone that the blonde seemed to be completely oblivious to. Was that jealousy? As petty as it seemed, Regina was certainly hoping that it was.

She paused only a moment before testing the waters. "I did, yes," she told the blonde, watching carefully for Emma's reaction.

Emma nodded roughly at the same time that she sort of shrugged her shoulders and even inched away from Regina a bit. "Well, that's cool, I guess," she drawled.

The tiniest jolt of excitement rippled through Regina's body. "Yes," she said, keeping her eyes locked on Emma. "She was easily the best date I've had thus far."

Emma unconsciously scoffed at that even as she tried to act completely cool with everything. She shrugged again and mumbled, "Well, you've only been on _three_, so that's not _really_ saying anything."

"Emma…"

"I mean, like you shouldn't just settle for the first good date that comes along, right?" Emma continued. "And yeah, Alexis was like really pretty and rich or whatever, but I mean, do you really wanna date someone who basically is just _you_ but in a different body?"

"Emma…"

"If you want pretty and rich, you could just go look in the mirror, right?" Emma rambled. "Maybe you should branch out or whatever and like…date someone a little different."

"_Emma!"_

"What?!" Emma snapped angrily, turning back toward Regina. They both winced at the bite in Emma's voice, and the blonde quickly shook her head and said, "Shit. I'm sorry, Regina. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's okay," Regina told her, reaching out to lay a hand atop one of Emma's, "but are you alright? You seem flustered."

Emma let out a heavy sigh as she shook her head and said, "I just…my head is hurting a little I guess. I, uh…I think I need to get some air."

Before Regina could utter another word, Emma jumped off the couch and out of the music room. As soon as the blonde was out of sight, Regina let out a heavy breath, her chin sinking to her chest. Her stomach churned uncomfortably as she whispered to herself, "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

Emma bolted down Regina's grand staircase, through the living room, playroom, foyer, and out the front door without a second's hesitation. As soon as the warm evening breeze ghosted across her face, she sucked in a deep breath and began to pace the short length of Regina's front porch. "What the fuck was _that?!" _she hissed at herself as she smacked her palm against her forehead.

"OW!" she shouted as soon as her palm collided with the deep bruise between her eyes. She clenched her teeth hard and blinked rapidly to hold back her tears as pain blasted through her forehead and face. "_Stupid!_"

Emma breathed heavily through the pain until it began to dwindle to a dull throb once more and she could actually think again. Her brain felt like it was on fire in that moment. What the hell had just happened back there?

She had not only completely freaked out, but she had also snapped at Regina. That wasn't cool. Why was she even freaking out to begin with?

Emma mulled over the conversation she and Regina had been having, over everything she'd felt, and the more she thought on it, the more Emma's heart began to race.

"Oh god," Emma whispered as she ran a hand through her tangled curls. "I'm jealous."

As soon as the words slithered across her lips, Emma knew they were true, and in that moment, she wanted nothing more than to crawl in a hole and die. She could not, could not, could _not _be falling for Regina fucking Mills. It was positively _out _of the question.

And why was it out of the question? _Because_, Emma told herself, _you are a poor orphan student and she is a rich, successful businesswoman. She is way, WAY out of your lame little league!_

"Just let it go, Emma," she whispered in a heavy sigh. "Just let it go."

It wasn't like they couldn't still be friends, though Emma was going to have to get a handle on her jealousy, but yeah. She could do this. It wasn't like this was the first time she'd crushed on a girl that she couldn't have. It would pass. She just needed a little time.

She took a deep breath and let it out in one long, easy sigh before cracking her neck to both sides, shaking out her hands, and walking calmly back into the house.

* * *

Regina was in the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of tea, when she heard footsteps sound behind her. She looked up to see Emma standing just a few feet away, expression sheepish and feet shuffling in place. "Oh," Regina said softly, "I was beginning to worry that you might have left."

Emma shook her head. "No, I just needed some air."

"I see," Regina replied with a nod. She then took a tentative step toward the blonde, lowered her voice to a whisper, and asked, "Are you alright, Emma?"

Emma swallowed the lump that had suddenly risen in her throat and choked out a quick, "Yeah, fine."

"Are you sure?" Regina asked her. "Did I…Emma, have I done something to upset you?"

"No," Emma said quickly, taking a step closer to Regina and reaching out for the woman's hands. She laced their fingers together and ignored how right it felt. "No, Regina. You didn't do anything." She released one of Regina's hands and scratched awkwardly at the back of her neck as she then avoided the woman's gaze and said, "I guess pain just makes me a little grouchy."

Regina smiled softly as she slowly reached out and grazed her fingers across the puffy, purple flesh between Emma's eyes. "Would you like some more aspirin?" Regina asked. "Or an ice pack, perhaps?"

Emma returned the smile but shook her head gently back and forth against Regina's fingertips. "Nah," she told the brunette. "I should probably get going anyway. I'm sure you've gotta work in the morning, and I've got a 9-AM class."

"You could stay," Regina suggested quickly and nearly bit through her tongue the second the words escaped her. Had she _really _just said that?!

"What?" Emma asked, completely caught off guard. "You mean overnight?"

Regina, realizing it was too late to take the offer back, choked down the quivering lump in her throat and nodded. "Yes," she answered. "It's late and you're in pain. I would offer to drive you, but then we would have to drag Henry out of bed, and I'm still concerned about your head injury. Please, will you stay? I can drive you to school in the morning before dropping Henry at my mother's."

"You'd do that?"

"Emma, of course," Regina told her, squeezing the blonde's hand, which she had only just realized was still latched onto her own. "Will you stay?"

Emma's heart was thundering in her chest, but she did her best to ignore it. She did her best to ignore the feeling of Regina's hand in hers, of the way the woman was looking at her in that moment—like she truly mattered to her.

_Just be yourself_, Emma reminded herself.

She plastered on one of her signature smirks before chuckling and squeezing Regina's hand. "You sure you're not just trying to get me into your bed?"

Regina was absolutely aware that Emma was joking, but her entire body exploded, regardless, at the mere thought. She sucked in a sharp breath and before she could stop herself, Regina summoned her courage and whispered, "If you would like to be there, you are welcome to be."

Emma's eyebrows shot into her hairline, and she nearly swallowed her tongue she gasped so hard. "What do you mean?" she asked, eyes practically boring into Regina's.

"I just meant that it would likely be best if I could monitor you overnight considering you could still have a concussion," Regina explained quickly, internally smacking the hell out of herself. _So much for courage_, she thought.

"O-oh," Emma stuttered. "Right. Uh…I mean, I guess that'd be okay. Your bed _is _pretty huge anyway. Are you sure you don't mind, because I don't wanna inconvenience you or anything?"

Regina shook her head and squeezed Emma's hand again. "No, it's fine."

Their eyes locked hard in that moment, and it took Emma several minutes to remember how to use her voice before she whispered, "Okay," the word hardly more than breath.

* * *

Neither knew who moved first. They both were simply aware that they had somehow gone from standing and staring at each other in the kitchen to walking slowly and silently down the hallway toward Regina's bedroom. Their shoulders brushed occasionally as they walked, and Regina was desperately trying not to overthink the fact that Emma still had yet to let go of her hand.

The air was thick and ripe with their silence as they entered Regina's bedroom. They simply stood inside the doorway for a moment, holding hands and staring at the king-sized bed before them, which now seemed terribly daunting. Regina was the first to move.

"Would you like something to sleep in?" she asked, quickly untangling her hand from Emma's and moving across the room to her dresser.

"Oh, no that's okay," Emma answered, shaking her head, "but do you have an extra toothbrush?"

"Mhm," Regina hummed, pointing toward her bathroom. "There should be one in the second drawer to the right of the sink."

"Okay, thanks," Emma mumbled before darting across the room and into the bathroom. Her jaw dropped at the sheer size of the room, though honestly, she hadn't a clue as to why she was even surprised. Emma quickly located the spare toothbrush, ripped it out of the package and set about brushing her teeth.

She tried desperately to keep her mind off of the fact that she was about to sleep in the same massive bed as Regina Mills, but the thought kept seeping back in. She rolled her eyes at her own reflection as she scrubbed at her teeth, toothpaste foam collecting around the corners of her mouth. She stepped over to the open doorway of the bathroom and peeked out into the bedroom, only to instantly regret doing so.

Regina was sitting on the edge of the bed in a small silky nightgown. She had a bottle of lotion in her left hand and her right hand was rubbing slowly and smoothly down the length of her right leg. It was in that exact moment that Regina looked up.

Chocolate eyes locked hard onto emerald, and Emma felt her face flame with her embarrassment. _Fucking great, _she thought. _Now she's gonna think I'm a perv. _Emma instantly jerked back into the bathroom and away from Regina's smoldering gaze, but it gave her little relief considering it was only seconds later that said woman sauntered into the bathroom as well.

Regina prepared her own toothbrush and popped it into her mouth. Emma, aware that she had been brushing her teeth for an abnormally long period of time already, could not bring herself to stop. She and Regina stood opposite one another, both of their hips leaning against the counter, and they awkwardly stared at each other while they scrubbed their teeth.

Regina chuckled low in her throat when a long stream of toothpaste dribbled out of Emma's mouth and down the blonde's chin. She smiled around her toothbrush at her, but when she did, a small stream of toothpaste dripped down her own chin and that caused Emma to erupt into laughter as well. They cackled at each other as they each tried to catch their own minty drool, swiping at their chins and spitting their excess toothpaste into the sink.

The laughter helped to calm both of their nerves; at least, until they made their way back into the bedroom and were greeted by the daunting sight of Regina's bed once more. "Are you sure you don't want something to sleep in?" Regina asked Emma again.

Emma nodded as she made her way around to the opposite side of the bed. "I usually just sleep in my boy shorts. Is that okay?"

A wave of heat rolled through Regina's body and curled low in her stomach even as she casually nodded and slipped into the bed on her usual side. She tried to avert her gaze, but it was hopeless. Her eyes had other plans, and she found herself covertly sneaking glances in Emma's direction as the blonde speedily undressed.

First went Emma's boots and socks, then her belt. Regina clenched her fists tightly around her blankets as she watched Emma somewhat slowly unbutton her shirt before letting it drop the floor, leaving her in only a thin tank top and her jeans. Finally, Emma popped the button on her jeans and shimmied out of them with some difficulty, so that she now only wore that thin tank top and boy-short panties.

Emma was quick to slide beneath the covers once she was exposed; so quick, in fact, that Regina only barely got a glance at the blonde's long and muscled legs. Still, a glance was enough. Regina's entire body had felt that glance.

The two women lay awkwardly on their backs and several feet away from one another, both of them staring at the ceiling and saying nothing. It was several long minutes before Regina reached over and clicked off her bedside lamp. Once the room was fully encased in darkness, she quietly said, "Goodnight Emma."

"Night," Emma replied, but she didn't close her eyes. Neither did Regina.

They both simply continued to stare up at the ceiling, the air in the room growing thicker and thicker with that strange yet wonderful tension that had been mounting between them throughout the night. Emma shifted slowly and subtly, barely enough to be noticeable, scooting a few inches closer to the center of the bed. Regina moved too, both of them inching their way across the mattress, and both trying to make it look like it was unintentional.

Emma rolled toward the center, closing her eyes and pretending to be asleep, and Regina turned on her side and inched over like a caterpillar until they met in the middle. They stopped when there was only about a foot of empty space between their bodies, and both women's hearts were pounding in their chests. Neither, though, spoke a word, and neither moved another inch.

* * *

Regina lay awake with her eyes closed for a long time, long enough that it felt as if hours had passed though she wasn't sure. She could have easily just rolled over and checked the time on her clock, but Regina couldn't bring herself to move. She was still on her side, facing the side of the bed where Emma lay.

Regina slowly let her eyes flutter open and it took a few seconds for her vision to adjust to the darkness so that she could see the woman lying beside her. Emma was positioned on her back, and Regina strained to see her better. She let out a sigh of relief when she noticed the way the blonde's chest rose and fell slowly, indicating that Emma was breathing deeply—a sure sign that the babysitter was fast asleep.

Her heart fluttered wildly as she reached across the small space between them, her fingers slipping slowly through the dark. She could just barely make out Emma's serene face through the shadows, facing upward toward the ceiling. Regina took a deep breath and grazed her fingertips over Emma's cheek as she softly whispered, "I wish I were braver, brave enough to have said this when you were awake." Her whisper then quieted further. "Emma, I adore you."

Regina let out a soft sigh as she then moved to retract her arm, but jolted in place when a hand shot out and wrapped tightly around her wrist. Regina's heart blasted against her ribcage, panic spilling through her chest, as Emma gripped her wrist and turned slowly on the mattress to face her. A pair of piercing green eyes locked onto her in the dark, and Regina's breathing grew fast and shallow. Emma had heard her.

Emma never let go of Regina's wrist as she quietly asked, "Do you mean that?"

"Yes," Regina whispered honestly.

That single small word ignited Emma's body like a matchstick and she burned brightly with the hope it offered her. She tightened her grip on Regina's wrist, and then before she could second-guess herself, Emma tugged on the limb, pulling the woman even closer.

Regina followed Emma's beckoning until they were a mere inch or two from one another, the warmth of their combined body heat quickly devouring the hair's width between them. They both breathed timid shallow breaths as their noses brushed gently and they kept their eyes locked hard in the dark. Emma's grip loosed around Regina's wrist and she slid her hand up and laced her fingers through the brunette's.

Electricity sparked in the dark, fueled by the energy flowing between their buzzing bodies as their noses bumped and their fingers clenched tightly together. Their breaths hit one another's faces in soft, hot puffs, and Emma whispered, "Regina?"

The soft, breathy sound of her name sent tingles rippling down Regina's spine and pooling at the base of her back with a near-painful amount of tension. "Yes?" she breathed in quiet answer.

Emma sucked in a sharp breath as her nose bumped gently against Regina's again. "Can I—"

Regina's voice came out in a rasped moan as she cut Emma off with an aching plea of, "Please kiss me."

That was all Emma needed. She closed the minute distance between them and softly, tenderly pressed her lips to Regina's. They melted into one another in a shared shudder, their bodies molding together beneath the sheets as shockwaves rippled through them at that first heated press of lips and breath.


	15. Chapter 15: Be a Sinner

**A/N: Wow, the response to the previous chapter was so incredible and overwhelming. Thank you all so much. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it, and all of your wonderful reviews. I try to respond to each of you, but if I don't get to you, please know that I greatly appreciate your reviews as well. And thank you to all of my guest reviewers as well.**

**Thank you to all of you who sent me sweet and supportive messages over the past few days. They've warmed my heart and meant more than I can say. **

**If you've never heard the song mentioned in this chapter, you should listen to it just to get a feel for how playful and fun that scene is. Enjoy! XO-Chrmdpoet**

Chapter Fifteen: Be a Sinner

_They melted into one another in a shared shudder, their bodies molding together beneath the sheets as shockwaves rippled through them at that first heated press of lips and breath._

* * *

That aching knot of tension at the base of Regina's spine exploded at the first gentle touch of Emma's lips. It burst open, sending shockwaves of pleasure in every direction. Those rolling waves billowed up her spine, causing her back to bow and her body to lurch forward into Emma's. A deep moan vibrated in her chest as those waves slithered up her spine and then crept down her legs. Prickling tingles tickled across the backs of her thighs and in-between so that she clamped the flesh together almost unconsciously to assuage the sudden assault of sensation between her legs.

The softest of whimpers echoed just behind Emma's teeth as she sucked in a sharp breath through her nose and pressed further into Regina's heated form. Her trembling fingertips tingled, her palms growing moist, as she inched a single hand from the place where it had been curled tightly into her own tank top to the rolling hills of Regina's curves. She splayed her fingers over the other woman's hip before slipping it slowly down into the dip of Regina's side and around to her back, pulling her even closer.

Emma's explorative touch encouraged Regina and she shot her own hands forward, eager to feel more. One hand wove its way into pillow-mussed curls and the other grazed over a defined bicep and a pounding pulse beneath a heaving chest. They touched one another tentatively, brushing so lightly that their touches were but fleshy whispers over shoulders and elbows, over hips and ribcages, over thin cloth material covering quivering stomachs, and over twitching vertebrae in bowing backs.

Regina's breath hitched roughly in her throat as she felt the tip of Emma's tongue flick gently at her bottom lip before sliding slowly across its full length. She pulled back just a breath, her hand coming up to cup around the back of Emma's neck, and Regina smiled as she ghosted her lips over the blonde's again causing Emma's grip to dig deeper into her hip. Regina didn't hesitate another second as she crashed her lips into Emma's once more, letting her own tongue slip out and into Emma's mouth.

Both women moaned deeply as their tongues touched once and pulled back before tangling together softly. They explored one another with an achingly slow yet building hunger, their grips soft but growing tighter by the second, and their kisses gentle but becoming deeper and faster and harder. Regina nearly came undone, her fingernails digging into Emma's back, when the blonde darted her tongue slow and deep down the length of the roof of Regina's mouth—in and out, over and over in a way that made Regina inevitably imagine the babysitter's mouth elsewhere.

Emma chuckled, low and raspy, against the brunette's mouth as Regina sucked in a sharp gasp at the motion and tightened her grip to the point of pain. She tightened her own grip over Regina's hip in response. Their fingertips were lit candlewicks against taut, waxen flesh, searing, scorching, and melting their bodies further together.

Emma sucked on Regina's bottom lip before releasing it with a wet pop, her breath coming out in a whisper of the brunette's name. Just that tiny introduction of voice into the space between them seemed to jolt both women out of the haze of their heady and overwhelming connection. They broke apart then, just enough to peer through the dark and into one another's eyes.

"Regina," Emma whispered again, her panting breaths bursting across the brunette's lips and chin in hot puffs. Her fingers ghosted over Regina's side, up the exposed flesh of her arm and neck, and then grazed across a heated cheek. "What are we doing?"

Regina breathed deeply through her nose and out through her mouth. Everything seemed cloudy and she felt like she might burn alive at any moment, especially with the heat of Emma's body still pressed against her. "I…" she said breathlessly, a soft chuckle bubbling up from low in her stomach. "I think that much is fairly obvious, my dear."

Emma laughed with her as they unconsciously stroked each other, fingers running through silken strands of hair and over flushed cheeks. "Well, yeah," she whispered, "but I mean, what are we _doing_? What _is_ this?"

Regina smiled against Emma's lips as she pressed another tender kiss there. "I don't know," she answered softly. "Does this require a label?"

Emma shrugged under Regina's hands. "No, I guess not, but like…you _do _realize that this is _me _you're kissing right now, right?"

"Emma, of course," Regina said, jerking back a bit so that she could search the younger woman's eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Emma sighed softly as she bowed her head forward and rested it gently against Regina's. "I don't know," she mumbled. "I guess I just mean…you're _you_, you know? You're rich and powerful and god, so gorgeous, and I'm just me."

She looked up and grinned at Regina through the dark then as she said, "Not that I'm not totally awesome, because _duh_." She laughed as she poked at Regina's sides and the brunette chuckled while squirming beneath her touch. "It's just that even still, I'm nowhere near your league, Regina."

"I'm not a team sport, dear," Regina teased. "I have no league."

Emma huffed out a sigh. "You know what I mean."

"I do," Regina conceded. She trailed her fingers over Emma's bottom lip before cupping a hand around the blonde's cheek. "Emma, please don't put me on a pedestal. I am only a person."

They stared at one another for a long moment, the features of their faces becoming more and more distinct as their vision further adjusted to the darkness. Emma let out a soft breath as she whispered, "You _really _like me?"

Those familiar flutters returned to Regina's stomach as a slow smile slipped across her lips and she nodded against the pillow. "I _really _do."

Emma swallowed thickly as she mimicked Regina's nod. "Okay," she whispered, and they both smiled soft and slow. "So…then I guess maybe I should go sleep in a guest room or something."

Regina's brows instantly furrowed at that. "What?" she asked. "Why?"

"Because I feel like if I stay, I might maul you or something."

One of Regina's eyebrows shot up as another wave of heat curled through her abdomen and pulsed between her legs. She blew out a slow breath as she laughed softly and said, "I never imagined that a mauling could sound so thoroughly appealing."

"Oh god, could you not?" Emma groaned. "My whole body already feels like it might explode and I'm trying to be respectful here, woman—take it slow and all that."

With every word from Emma's mouth, Regina's confidence only grew despite her lack of experience with women. She bit her bottom lip as she slipped her hand around the back of Emma's neck again before tilting forward and pressing her lips to the slender column. Emma sucked in a shuddering breath at the feel of Regina's moistened lips sucking at her neck.

"Or you could just make it so much worse," she deadpanned through gritted teeth. Regina's hot breath scorched up the length of Emma's neck and when the brunette's tongue dipped into the hollow of her ear, Emma's entire body jolted. "Oh my god, Regina," she moaned, "that is so…_seriously_?"

Emma grabbed Regina by the shoulders and pushed back just enough that she could catch her breath and look into the other woman's eyes. "What did I just say?" she teased, poking at Regina's stomach. "You're making it worse."

Regina smiled mischievously at her before moving to close the distance between them once more, but Emma quickly stopped her. "Wait," the blonde said softly, "is that supposed to be the hint?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean is this your way of saying you _don't _want to take this slow?" Emma asked her, chewing her lip as her stomach lurched uncomfortably. She was so hoping that Regina wasn't just in this for a quick lay, but that she was actually interested in maybe letting things develop between them beyond this one night and this one moment. She was thankful that Regina couldn't see the way her cheeks likely flushed as she then quietly asked, "Did you just want this to be about sex?"

"Oh," Regina whispered, her heart clenching at the tremble in Emma's voice. She cupped the blonde's cheek once more as she inched her body closer and shook her head slowly. She pressed a soft kiss to Emma's lips. "No."

Emma released an audible sigh of relief that had a smile blooming across both of their faces. She then leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the tip of Regina's nose. "Well alrighty then. I need to go."

"Really?" Regina asked, laughing softly. "You are really going to leave me here alone?"

"Um…" Emma mumbled, seriously second-guessing herself as her hands ran down Regina's body once more. She then jerked them back and scooted away from the brunette. "Yup, yup. Have to."

"Emma," Regina drawled, "we are both adults. I'm sure we can behave ourselves."

Emma narrowed her eyes in the dark. "Nah," she said, clucking her tongue. "I don't think you can control that devil mouth of yours."

Regina gasped playfully. "_Devil _mouth?" she asked, arching a brow.

"Mmhm," Emma hummed. "Devil mouth, as in hot as the fires of hell." She crawled off the bed and ducked down to feel around on the floor. When she found her clothes, she balled them up in her hands and held them against her chest. "So, I'm going, because—"

"Because my mouth is the devil," Regina finished for her, still laying on her side and peering up at Emma through the dark.

Emma shook her head and groaned at the sight. Even in the dark, it was incredibly enticing. She bit her lip and shuffled a little further from the bed, her eyes never leaving the outline of Regina's perfect form. "Yup," she said, nodding, "and I gotta go because goddamn if it doesn't make me wanna be a sinner."

Regina laughed low in her throat even as another wave of heat rippled through her body and vibrated between her legs. She clenched her thighs tightly to alleviate the throb as she watched Emma walk toward the door. "Are you sure?" she asked a final time.

"Stop talking!" Emma hissed playfully from across the room. "Your voice is the devil, too. Right now, pretty much all of you is the devil. So, shhhhhhh and just let me go in aching, throbbing peace already."

"Do you know where the guest ro—"

"There's gotta be like fifteen in this house," Emma grumbled. "I'll find one." She then slipped quickly out of Regina's bedroom, gently clicking the door closed behind her.

As soon as the door closed, Regina rolled over and stuffed her face in her pillow. The butterflies in her stomach had grown and transformed into excited birds, crashing wildly around inside of her. She sighed into her pillow, the sound bordering on a soft squeal, before groaning and rolling her eyes behind her eyelids.

"I am behaving like a lovesick teenager," she muttered to herself as she rolled over and laid an arm across her eyes. Her entire body was thrumming with an excitement that she was simultaneously thrilled by and embarrassed about. She rolled her eyes once more as she flipped restlessly onto her side and bunched her pillow up, wrapping one arm around it. "I _feel _like a lovesick teenager. This is ridiculous."

Still, the smile on her face never faded, even when she eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Emma made her way through the dark mansion, her body still thrumming with the heat from Regina's touch and kiss. She tripped twice over random pieces of furniture, stubbing her toe and clamping a hand over her mouth to keep from howling out the pain of it, before making it to the staircase. She darted quickly up the stairs in her tank top and underwear, her jeans and shirt tucked under her arm, muttering under her breath.

"_Why _did I have to be all honorable and shit?" she grumbled as she paused at the top of the stairs and seriously considered turning around. "Could be all cuddled around a hot lady right now."

She huffed out a breath as she stomped her feet like a frustrated child before marching off down the second-floor hallway and ducking into the first open room. Unsurprisingly, there was indeed a bed in this room, and Emma wasted no time in tossing her clothes to the floor and plopping down onto the mattress. She shimmied up the bed until she got to the top of the covers and slipped beneath them.

Emma couldn't even begin to fathom how she was going to get any sleep. Her body felt like a livewire, buzzing and thrumming with the excitement and the nerves of all that had just happened between her and Regina. Part of her was having a hard time believing that any of it had actually even happened at all.

"I _did _get knocked unconscious," she muttered into the quiet air as she lay in one of many guest beds and stared up at the ceiling. Maybe she truly _did _have a concussion and had simply hallucinated everything. Did that happen with concussions? She wasn't sure, but she also wasn't sure in what world someone like Regina Mills could actually be interested in someone like her.

"Apparently _this _world," she mumbled. Yeah, she was pretty sure that it had all really happened. If the tingling at the base of her spine and the sore sting on her swollen lips weren't enough to prove as much, then surely the uncomfortable amount of moisture dampening her boy shorts was sufficient evidence.

Emma sighed softly as she laughed at herself and shook her head. She couldn't believe that Regina was actually into her. It was blowing her mind in all the best ways, and those kisses…Emma had never been so affected by someone's lips before. Regina Mills was like a drug and Emma had only had a tiny taste. Still, she could already feel the addiction hooking onto her heart and spreading through her entire body.

"Yeah," she whispered to only herself, "definitely not sleeping tonight."

* * *

Regina jolted awake with a yelp as music blasted through her house. She jerked into a sitting position, blinking rapidly through the lingering haze of sleep, and glanced around her room. Her hair stuck wildly out on one side and her lips were swollen and sore.

As her sense of awareness slowly began to kick in, Regina's face scrunched in confusion. Lyrics spilled through the air and assaulted her ears. The instrumental of the song playing was upbeat and fun, and Regina was surprised to find she recognized it. It was The Jackson Five. They were an iconic group after all. Still, why was The Jackson Five's "I Want You Back" echoing through her house like there was a live concert in progress?

Regina's blurry chocolate eyes widened as the events of the previous night came rushing back. A soft gasp escaped her as her body flooded with heat, and she whispered, "Emma." Her fingers came up and pressed gently at her lips. They were puffy and a bit chapped from the intense and heated make-out session Regina had had with her babysitter. Her cheeks flushed a deep crimson as she shook her head and smiled against her fingertips.

Her brows then instantly furrowed as reality slammed home again and another name popped from her mouth. "Henry." Had Emma gotten up with him?

She glanced over at the clock on her bedside table and was shocked to see that it was barely 6 AM. Typically, it would be another thirty minutes before she would be up and around on week days. The same was true for Henry, who usually woke around the same time as his mother.

Regina slipped quickly out of her bed and grabbed her robe from where it hung just inside the closet door. She wrapped it around her body before heading for the door of her bedroom. She was halfway there before she stopped and turned around, darting back over to her vanity and checking her appearance in the mirror there.

She scoffed at her reflection as she saw her wild hair sticking out messily on one side, and it was incredibly frizzy on the top. She grabbed her hairbrush and ran several fast strokes through her hair, taming it as best she could, before returning the brush to the vanity. She ran her hands down the front of her robe, smoothing it out as if it were an elegant gown, before sucking in a steadying breath and heading for the hallway.

Regina crept down the hallway as quietly as possible. She peeked into Henry's bedroom and was unsurprised to see that his bed was empty. There was no way her child, who was both a light sleeper and an early riser, would be able to snooze through the blaring tunes spilling through the house. No, he was assuredly with Emma, wherever the two were.

She found them soon enough, and Regina quickly moved to tuck herself partially behind the corner and peek around. A smile blasted across her face at the scene playing out in her kitchen. Regina quickly brought a hand up and cupped it over her mouth, containing the soft laughter that threatened to spill forth as she watched Emma Swan, hair pulled into a messy ponytail and clad in her jeans and tank top from the previous day, dance all around the kitchen with a spatula held to her lips like a microphone. Henry was seated in his chair, bopping excitedly up and down, giggling and clapping as Emma danced around him and sang into her spatula.

_"Oh baby, give me one more chance._

_ Won't you please let me back in your heart?_

_ Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go,_

_ But now since I see you in his arms,_

_ I want you back!_

_ Oh I do now! Ooh Ooh baby!"_

One perfectly sculpted brow shot up as Regina listened to Emma sing, because even though the blonde was singing several octaves higher than what Regina would guess was her natural register, it was still startlingly beautiful. God, Regina thought, how was it that literally everything about this woman seemed so incredibly attractive to her?

Regina's heart fluttered madly in her chest as she watched Emma then hold the spatula out toward Henry and let him babble senselessly before turning back toward the stove and grabbing the skillet. Henry squealed excitedly as Emma turned and shook the skillet before flicking her wrist and tossing the pancake that was cooking there high into the air. Regina snorted with laughter as the blonde barely caught the pancake again, nearly letting it tumble to the floor.

Henry clapped happily though, thoroughly impressed, as Emma then returned the skillet to the stove and resumed her dancing. Regina watched every second of it, completely absorbed in this precious moment that had completely devoured her heart. She bit her bottom lip as thought after thought spiraled through her mind, too rapid to pinpoint any particulars, except for one. As truly nerve-wracking as it was to realize, Regina was quite certain that she wouldn't mind waking up more often to find Emma Swan dancing around her kitchen.

It was in that very moment that Regina's darling son happened to glance over and see her. He threw his hands into the air and squealed, "MOMMA!"

Regina's breath instantly hitched in her throat as Emma, red-faced with embarrassment at having been caught dancing like a fool, whirled around at Henry's cry and nearly dropped the spatula in the process. Their eyes locked hard, and it was as if the entire room simply melted away. Both of their hearts jumped into their throats and stuck there.

Emma's deep green eyes glittered in the sunlight streaming through the kitchen window as her lips parted just slightly and a soft smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "Good morning," she whispered so quietly that Regina was unable to hear the words over the music. She was able to read Emma's lips, though, and her own smile echoed the blonde's.

"Hi," she mouthed as she leaned her head gently against the wall. They continued to stare at one another, butterflies swirling in their stomachs and shy smiles pulling at their lips. But then Henry broke loudly through their moment, not wanting to be left out of anything.

"HI!" he practically screamed at his mother, waving his arms dramatically.

Emma's eyes widened as she was shaken from the moment and realized that she had forgotten about breakfast. She quickly shot over to the stove to check on her now-burning pancake. "Crap," she muttered as she threw that one in the garbage and poured another dollop of batter onto the skillet to start anew.

Regina laughed softly as she finally tore her gaze away from the babysitter and turned to smile at her little boy. "Good morning, munchkin!" she said brightly as she crossed the kitchen and bent to kiss Henry's forehead. "You are up bright and early."

"Can't hear you!" Henry shouted at her.

"Oh!" Emma exclaimed, shooting past them. "I got it. Just a sec." She ran quickly into the living room and turned down the volume of the music so that they would all be able to hear one another speaking, and then shot back to the kitchen to finished cooking the pancakes.

"Sorry," she said when she returned. "Henry said that it was time for you to wake up, so we figured music would be a good replacement alarm."

Before Regina could respond, Henry beamed up at her and asked, "What you say, Momma?"

Regina smiled as she stroked a hand through his soft and wild hair. "I said you are up bright and early."

"Yeah," Henry answered with a nod. "Momma, did you know Emma had a sleep over?"

Regina chuckled softly as she then moved to grab a glass from the cabinet to the left of the sink. "Yes I did," she told him as she crossed to the refrigerator to retrieve the apple juice.

"Yeah," Henry said again, his face scrunching, "but she didn't sleep with me."

"No?" Regina asked, biting her lip as she stood in the open door of the fridge and poured her apple juice. Emma stepped over in that moment, and Regina's breath caught in throat as the blonde gently and discreetly placed a hand on her hip before leaning slowly around her to grab the butter from the side door. Regina turned to put the juice container back just as Emma straightened from the door. Their chests brushed gently and they both sucked in a sharp breath at the contact, their eyes locking hard once more.

"No," Henry said wistfully, as if he was disappointed by the fact, and the single word snapped his mother and the babysitter back to attention. He let out a dramatic huff as he popped the straw of his juice box into his mouth.

Regina quirked a brow as she smiled teasingly at the woman in front of her and said, "She didn't sleep with me either, dear."

Emma glared playfully at Regina before returning to the stove so that she could transfer the final finished pancake onto one of three plates. "Ha. Ha." she muttered, shaking her head.

"You're sposta sleep with someone when you have a sleepover, Emma," Henry chimed in again, "like when Gram sleeps with me."

"Yes, Emma," Regina said, smirking at the blonde, "you are _supposed_ to sleep with someone."

Emma's cheeks were burning a lovely shade of pink as she carried Henry's plate over to him. "Sorry, little man," she told him. "I didn't know the rules."

Henry beamed at her as she set two small silver-dollar pancakes in front of him. "Thank you!" he said happily. He then jumped right back to the topic of sleepovers. "Next time you gotta sleep with me or Momma, okay?" Henry then looked over to his mother as he picked up his syrup-less pancake and bit off a piece. "Right, Momma?"

Regina simply could not wipe the smirk from her lips as she pinned Emma with a smoldering look. She chuckled as she said, "Indeed, dear." She then tilted her head at Emma and added, "Whichever one of us you prefer, Emma."

Emma felt a hot tug low in her abdomen that had her cheeks flushing brightly again as she placed a plate of pancakes in front of Regina and shook her head at the brunette's teasing. She lowered her voice to a near whisper as she said, "Just eat your pancakes, woman."


	16. Chapter 16: Just A Babysitter

**A/N: Hello friends! Thank you all for all the wonderful reviews. They keep me so motivated. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It is a continuation of the last. XO-Chrmdpoet**

Chapter Sixteen: Just a Babysitter

"See that!" Henry cried excitedly as he pointed out the window of the moving vehicle. Emma looked over her shoulder and to the backseat so that she could look out through Henry's window. She didn't have a clue what he was pointing at considering they had likely already passed it, but she still gasped and pretended to be thrilled.

"Whoa! Yeah!"

"And that!" Henry shouted, pointing again.

This time, Emma said, "Yeah, what was that?" She was genuinely curious to know what he was even pointing at; however, when he answered her, she simply barreled over with laughter.

"I don't know!" he squealed, shrugging his shoulders and grinning like he was on the top of the world. He seemed even more pleased with himself as both his mother and babysitter laughed loudly.

"Is he always like this in the car?" Emma asked, turning back to Regina.

Regina shook her head just slightly as she kept her eyes fixed on the road. "Not typically, no," she answered. "He has occasional mornings in which he is more energetic than others; however, he usually sleeps while in the car or repetitively sings the dinosaur song."

"What?!" Emma asked, her grin widening as her eyes darted back and forth between the driver's seat and the backseat. "There's a dinosaur song?"

"Oh yes."

"Like from a TV show or something?"

"No," Regina told her as she rolled to a stop at a red light and glanced over at the grinning goofball that was her…well, she wasn't quite sure what Emma was to her. They would certainly need to have a discussion about everything when an opportune time arose. "It's his song."

"_His?_" Emma glanced back at Henry again, who was staring out the window. "As in he made it up?"

"Indeed," Regina confirmed with a proud nod. "He is rather creative, that son of mine."

"Heck yeah he is." Emma turned in her seat again and faced the back. "Hey Henry!"

"Hey!" Henry shouted back at her, his gaze snapping away from the window and back to the blonde in the front seat.

Emma snorted with laughter at the kid. It always amazed her how incredibly light-hearted he was. He was always smiling and laughing, and he had an enduring excitement about him that was contagious regardless of age. She loved it.

"Sing me the dinosaur song," Emma told him with a grin. "Please?"

Caramel eyes brightened as Henry didn't even hesitate to nod and practically screamed, "Okay!"

Henry absentmindedly kicked his legs against the front of his car-seat as he began to sing loudly, and Emma had to cup a hand over her mouth in order to keep from laughing or squealing or some strange combination of the two as the song came out in shifting rhythms with no set pattern, and none of the lines rhymed. Henry didn't seem to notice, though, bopping his head as if the rhythm never altered.

_"Dinosaurs are big._

_ Dinosaurs are green._

_ They eat plants and other dinosaurs."_

Regina's smile was radiant as she listened to her son and snuck glances at the woman beside her. Her smile only grew as she saw Emma watching Henry with wide emerald eyes and practically squealing into her hands. Regina couldn't put a name to whatever it was that she was feeling in that moment, that pleasant stirring deep in her chest, but she knew she wanted it to last.

_"Dinosaurs have big teeth._

_ And big claws too._

_ Dinosaurs are my friends._

_ Dinosaurs, dinosaurs, dinosaurs."_

Henry held out the last word for a long time, raising his voice an octave and throwing a small fist into the air dramatically, and Emma just completely lost it. She had been biting her lip behind her hand the entire time, trying her best not to ruin the moment, but she couldn't hold it in anymore. The kid was too goddamn adorable.

Emma burst into laughter as she clapped her hands and cheered for Henry. Regina joined in the cheering vocally. Henry beamed happily from the backseat, clapping his hands as well.

"That was the best song ever, little man!" Emma told him, reaching back to pat his exposed knee. Regina had let him choose his outfit for the day, and Henry had chosen khaki shorts, a green-and-white striped polo, green socks, and solid white tennis shoes. There was no denying that the kid had style, much like his mother.

"And a superb singing voice," Regina added as she glanced up at her son through the rearview mirror.

Emma laughed again as she nodded enthusiastically. "Totally!"

"Want me teach it to you?" Henry excitedly asked the blonde.

"Do I want you to teach it to me?!" Emma repeated, raising her brows and playfully bugging her eyes out at the kid. "Well yeah! Of course!"

"Perhaps next time, munchkin," Regina chimed in before Henry could begin another loud round of the dinosaur song. "We are here."

Emma whirled around in her seat at the brunette's words, and her jaw instantly dropped.

"Holy Cracker Jack!" she exclaimed, her eyes widening as she leaned forward in the passenger seat of Regina's car and stared up through the windshield at the massive home looming in front of them. "This is where your parents _live?_"

Regina glanced up as well as she parked the car. "Yes," she confirmed. "It is rather ostentatious, I know."

Emma shot her a grin. "Like you have any room to talk about _other _people having ostentatious houses."

"Ah ah," Regina said, smiling softly as she shook her head and clucked her tongue. "You forget that my home first belonged to my parents before it belonged to me."

Emma laughed softly at that. "You're right. I forgot. Fair enough."

"Thank you." Regina unlatched her seatbelt as she opened her door and moved to exit the car.

"You want me to help?" Emma asked quickly, moving to unlatch her own seatbelt. "I can get Henry."

"No, that is quite alright dear," Regina told her. "I have only the munchkin to carry since he has duplicates of nearly everything here. There is rarely a need for me to pack anything for him."

"Oh," Emma said, her face crumbling a bit. "Well, you want me to walk with you to the door?"

"You _could_," Regina drawled, chuckling, "but only if you wish to subject yourself to my mother's interrogations."

"Interrogations?" Emma questioned, raising a brow. "What about?"

Regina sighed as she opened the back door and went to work, unbuckling Henry from his car-seat. "Oh, a variety of topics, I'm sure."

"Ow Momma," Henry squeaked, his facing scrunching in a small wince as he jerked his leg up, "don't pinch."

"I'm sorry, baby," Regina cooed, readjusting her hand around the base buckle so that she wouldn't pinch Henry's leg in her effort to unclasp it. "It was an accident."

Emma's hand shot to the door handle. "Need some help?" she asked, ready to exit the car and run around to assist Regina.

"No, it's fine," Regina told her, shaking her head. "This one is frequently a hassle, but if I can just get enough pressure on th—" A click sounded as the buckle released, and Regina glanced up at Emma with a soft smile. "There," she said triumphantly.

Henry threw his arms out in anticipation of his mother picking him up, which she did only a moment later. She propped him on her right hip before bending a bit to look back into the car. Her eyes locked with Emma's as she said, "I'll just be a moment."

"No big," Emma answered with a shrug before settling back into her seat. Regina simply nodded and closed the backdoor of the car. She only made it about three steps up the small walkway, though, before Henry shouted over her shoulder.

"Momma wait!" he cried, his small fingers tugging on the bottom of her hair to get her to stop.

Regina kept walking, patting her son's thigh affectionately. "What is it, Henry?"

"Wait!" he shouted again, tugging a little harder on her hair. Regina stopped this time, not wanting to push her son to ripping her hair out in his need for her to halt. She turned at his urging and looked back at the car. "Emma," he said simply.

"Yes." Regina nodded. "Emma is waiting in the car."

"No," Henry told her, shaking his head. He did not approve. He started waving his arm wildly, motioning for the blonde seated in his mother's car to join them. "She has to say bye."

Regina sighed even as she smiled and shook her head. "Very well, dear." She tightened her grip around her son's back and then freed her left arm to mimic Henry's motion.

Emma laughed from her position inside the car as she saw both Henry and Regina wordlessly begin to beckon her. She grinned as she reached out and turned the key back in the ignition to shut the car entirely off. She pulled the key out and stuck it in her pocket as she jumped out of the car and jogged over to where Regina and Henry were waiting.

"Apparently, your presence is required," Regina told her with a soft smile as Emma stepped up to them, and Henry dove forward, catching them both off guard.

Emma caught him mid-dive and transferred the small boy from Regina's hip to her own. "Well, I'm cool with that," she said shrugging her shoulders and bouncing Henry atop her hip.

When they turned to continue their short trek up the walkway, the door to the massive home opened and out stepped an older brunette woman that Emma had seen in several pictures around Regina's house. The resemblance was striking if you knew what to look for, and Emma had spent plenty of time studying Regina's features, whether consciously or not, so she could definitely see the similarities. This woman was most certainly Regina's mother.

"GRAM!" Henry shouted excitedly.

"Hello, my sweet boy!" Cora called from the doorway, but she wasn't looking at Henry. No, her gaze locked onto the only one of the small group that she did not recognize. Cora's eyes narrowed at Emma as she stood in the doorway with her arms crossed over her silken robe. It was still quite early, and Cora was still in her pajamas. She rarely dressed herself before nine, and she liked to wait until Henry had arrived anyway. He enjoyed helping her pick out her clothing for each day.

As Regina, Emma, and Henry reached the door, Henry dove forward again without warning, practically leaping from Emma's arms to Cora's. His grandmother was entirely accustomed to this and caught him easily. She kissed his cheek as she held him at her side before leaning forward to kiss Regina's cheek as well. "Good morning, darling," she said to her daughter, her narrowed gaze never leaving Emma.

"Good morning, Mother," Regina replied, pressing her lips to her mother's cheek as well. "He is rather excitable today, so he may be a handful."

"Oh, he's fine, dear," Cora said, waving a hand dismissively. She then wasted no time in pointing at Emma and asking, "Who's this?"

Regina sighed as she answered in a rush of breath. "Mother, this is Emma. Emma, this is my mother."

"Emma," Cora repeated, smiling at the blonde as she held out her hand. "Lovely to meet you."

Emma took her hand and shook it firmly. "You too, Mrs. Mills."

"Oh dear, please, call me Cora."

"Okay, Cora," Emma said with a shrug. "Nice to meet you."

"Emma is the babysitter that I told you about," Regina chimed in.

Cora nodded. "Of course. Of course," she said. "I knew the name sounded familiar. Henry goes on and on about you." She then asked, "So, how do you like our darling boy?"

Emma chuckled as she shuffled in place, her shoulder brushing gently against Regina's, which the elder brunette did not miss. "He's the best kid I've ever worked with," she answered honestly.

Regina beamed at that, as did Henry, who was now twirling Cora's long chocolate locks around his fingers. "Emma likes green, Gram."

"She does?" Cora asked, bouncing the boy on her hip.

"Yup!" Henry told her happily.

"Well then I suppose Emma is a keeper, isn't she?"

Henry nodded in answer, but Cora was hardly paying attention as her eyes darted back and forth between her daughter and the babysitter. "So," she said after a beat, "why might the babysitter be needed this morning? Am I being replaced?"

Regina rolled her eyes even as she jumped to offer an excuse, but she simply was not fast enough to beat her son. Both hers and Emma's cheeks were dusted a light pink as the obliviously happy boy exclaimed, "Emma had a sleepover, Gram!"

One of Cora's eyebrows arched impossibly high. "Is that so?"

"Yeah," Henry told her, "but she didn't sleep with me."

"She didn't sleep with me either!" Regina added in a one long, frenzied stream of words. She then cleared her throat and straightened her back, refusing to acknowledge her mother's knowing smirk.

"I see," Cora said softly, trying not to laugh at the completely awkward moment and the entirely red faces of both her daughter and the young woman beside her. "And were you disappointed by this?"

"Mother!" Regina hissed, appalled at her mother's nerve, even as Emma bit her lip to keep from laughing.

Cora completely ignored Regina as her eyes locked onto Emma and she asked, "So, I take it your position has surpassed babysitter then?"

"Uh…" Emma muttered, glancing back and forth between the elder woman and Regina. "Uh…Y-" Regina subtly shook her head, and Emma quickly changed her course of speech. "-No. I mean…uh…nope. Just a babysitter."

"And a poor liar," Cora added, chuckling. "So, may I ask—"

"No, you may not, Mother," Regina, red-faced and agitated, snapped. The recent development between she and Emma was far too young and precious to test just yet. She wanted to nurture it before exposing it to the embarrassing elements of the weathering storm that was her often shameless mother. "We have neither the time nor the desire to endure a classic Cora-Mills Inquisition."

Cora smirked at her daughter. "Inquisition is a bit harsh, don't you think, Regina?"

"Not at all," Regina told her, moving in to press a kiss to Henry's cheek. "I stand by my word choice." She then smiled at her son and said, "Have a good day, munchkin, and I will see you this evening."

"Lickstick, Momma," Henry groaned, sticking out his tongue as he wiped at his cheek where a perfect imprint of Regina's lips remained. Still, he giggled as she stuck her tongue back out at him.

"I love you," Regina told him with a smile as she ran a hand through his hair lovingly.

"Love you," he said right back.

Regina then turned just a bit to shoot her mother a glare. She leaned in and kissed Cora's cheek again. "Bye Mother."

"Have a good day at work, dear," Cora replied, smiling smugly as she then turned to Emma. "Lovely to meet you Emma. I look forward to our next visit."

"Uh, yes ma'am," Emma said with an awkwardly lopsided smile. She then reached out and patted Henry's back. "See ya, bud."

He waved at her as he laid his forehead against his grandmother's temple. "Bye Emma!"

Regina reached out and hooked her hand around Emma's elbow then and tugged her gently along. "Come, dear," she said softly, eager to get the blonde away from her mother. They waved one final time before making their way back toward the car.

* * *

"It wasn't that bad," Emma laughed out as Regina drove them through the busy New York streets, headed for the NYU campus.

"Yes," Regina agreed, "and that is _only _because I put an end to it before it ever began."

"Would she really have interrogated me?"

"Oh, most certainly," Regina answered, nodding, "and ranging a number of topics, I'm sure."

"Well, I guess we dodged a bullet then," Emma said, shrugging her shoulders, "though I'm wondering if…" She hesitated, chewing on her bottom lip as she stared at the woman behind the steering wheel. "Nah," she said after a minute, shaking her head, "nevermind."

"What is it?" Regina asked, glancing over at the blonde.

"It's nothing," Emma told her quickly. "Nevermind."

"No, tell me," Regina pushed before adding a soft, "please."

Emma sighed as she picked at the frayed parts of her holey jeans, her head ducking down a bit. "Fine," she muttered. "I was just…I mean, it seemed like you _really _didn't want your mom to know about us, not that I think that there is an _us_, but I guess that's kinda what I'm hoping for. Anyway, I'm just wondering if you wanted me to deny it because—"

Regina, confident that she knew where this was headed, quickly reached over a hand and laid it on Emma's knee. Her voice was soft and quiet as she filled in the gaps. "You were wondering if it was because I am ashamed of you?" she asked.

Emma nodded without looking at the brunette.

"Absolutely not," Regina told her without hesitation. She glanced over then to see that Emma's head was still ducked down, and when Regina stopped momentarily at a red light, she reached over and tucked her index finger beneath the blonde's chin. She lifted Emma's head and turned it to face her. When emerald eyes locked onto her, Regina smiled softly and said, "Please believe me."

Emma nodded into Regina's hand, and the brunette offered her another small smile before dropping her hold and turning back toward the road. As she drove them nearer and nearer the campus, Regina quietly explained, "I simply did not want my mother drilling us for answers that we have yet to even possess. This, whatever this is between us, is very new."

"Yeah," Emma agreed. "You're right. Sorry I asked."

"You don't have to be sorry, Emma," Regina told her, shaking her head as she pulled onto the campus streets. "I can understand why you would ask, but I will have you know that status and wealth have never mattered to me. They are unimportant where my love life is concerned."

"Really?" Emma asked her. "Because it was pretty obvious that all the dates Kathryn set you up on were hella rich."

Regina sighed as she pulled into a parking space, and shut off the engine. She and Emma both relaxed back into their seats, turning their bodies on the warm leather to face one another. "Yes, well, that was Kathryn. She gave me no say in the matter, though she does know my feelings on that particular issue. It is simply that she and I have little extended or personal exposure to people outside of our own social class, thus she likely chose people from her daily life and work."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense," Emma said, nodding against the back of her seat.

A tender silence developed between them then as they continued to simply sit there and stare at one another. Emma chewed on her lip as her eyes darted slowly up and down, from Regina's searing chocolate gaze down to her red, supple lips and back up. Regina's gaze, too, was tracking much the same path on Emma's face.

They each unconsciously began to shift in their seats, leaning closer and slowly closing the distance between them. They both suddenly realized what they were doing when they were but a breath away from one another. Their eyes locked hard once more, and Regina swallowed thickly as she quietly whispered, "I suppose we should talk about last night."

"Yeah," Emma agreed, the word hardly more than breath as it floated from her lips and faded in the inch between them.

Emma's heart was racing, as was Regina's, and both women's breathing had quickened as they were drawn together like magnets. The air inside the car was thick and hot. It burned like paper as the heat radiating off of the two women filtered through it and caused small droplets of sweat to bead at their temples and on their palms.

Emma nodded unconsciously as she scooted a little closer, her nose brushing the brunette's. "Yeah," she whispered again. "We should…we should ta—"

Regina slammed through the remaining gap and devoured the blonde's words before the sentence could ever be finished. They both moaned softly, little whimpers escaping their throats as they met in their second kiss, just as fiery as the first. Fingers itched against moist palms before finding their way up arms and slender necks and twisting into silken hair.

Their lips slipped and slid together in perfect harmony as they touched one another gently, almost reverently. Their hands were tentative in exploration, much as they had been the previous night, and the press of their mouths cycled experimentally from soft to hard to something that was somehow both. They reveled in it, in the innocent heat of that moment.

When they broke for air, their gazes latched together and soft, shy smiles played at their lips. "I thought you wanted to talk," Emma whispered, chuckling.

Regina echoed the blonde's gentle laughter as she quietly confessed, "Among other things."

A shockwave of heat ripped through Emma's lower abdomen before spilling through her core. Christ…this woman. Emma wondered if Regina even had a clue how magnetic she was, how incredibly seductive. Then again, she was certain by the smirk playing at the brunette's lips that Regina absolutely _was_ aware.

Emma shook her head softly as she smiled at Regina and said, "So…I know you gotta go, but can we talk soon? I mean, will I see you again soon?"

"I would like that," Regina told her, their hands unconsciously slipping down one another's arms before slender fingers laced together.

"Me too." Emma grinned brightly then as she waggled her eyebrows and let go of Regina's hand to poke at the brunette's side. "I guess I should go then before my sheer animal magnetism has you dragging me into the backseat."

"Oh, yes," Regina teased. "Do relieve me of the terrible temptation, dear."

They laughed softly together, neither wanting to part ways, but both knowing they must. Emma sighed as she finally made herself move. She opened the car door and jumped out before her body could convince her to stay. "I'll see you soon," she said as she leaned down to peer into the car once more.

Regina nodded. "You certainly shall."

* * *

"We kissed," Regina blurted as soon as Kathryn's smooth voice echoed through the line in a soft greeting. She had dialed her best friend the instant she had driven out of the NYU parking lot. "Twice. Well, more than twice, but basically twice."

Kathryn squealed like a thirteen-year-old girl, needing no further information to know exactly what Regina was referring to.

Regina winced as the shrill sound spilled into her ears, but she could not wipe the smile from her face. "Do try not to burst my eardrums, Kat."

"_Sorry,"_ Kathryn told her quickly. _"I freaked out, but this is just like a movie, and I am literally drowning in my excitement over here, because it actually worked."_

Kathryn instantly smacked a hand over her mouth then, having realized what she'd said, but Regina hadn't missed it either. She knew as much as soon as she heard Regina's tone of voice change, and the brunette asked, "_What _actually worked, Kathryn?"

"_Uh, that's not important right now,"_ Kathryn said quickly, waving a dismissive hand and biting her lip even though Regina couldn't see her.

"_Kathryn_," Regina hissed, and the blonde let out a heavy sigh. She knew there was no distracting Regina or getting her to drop the issue. She assumed she would eventually have to tell her anyway.

"_Fine,"_ the blonde huffed, _"but please keep in mind that all of what I am about to tell you led you to this wonderful lesbian love you're feeling right now."_

"_Kathryn!" _Regina snapped again.

"_I may have purposely set you up on specific dates to steer you in Emma's direction," _Kathryn said in one rushed exhalation of breath.

"Excuse me?" Regina asked, her eyebrows rocketing into her hairline. "What _exactly _do you mean?"


	17. Chapter 17: The Sweetest Scheme

**A/N: Hello everyone! I've been trying to respond to each of you, but I can't keep up, so just know that I appreciate all of you so much and your reviews mean more than I can say. They definitely keep me coming back to this story often. **

**This chapter focuses more on Regina/Kathryn, though there is a scene with Emma that I think you will all enjoy. We finally get to see Regina in her work environment in this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy that. **

**It shouldn't be too long before the next update, because I have the writing bug for this story and your reviews are all so encouraging that I can't stay away. So, I hope you all enjoy, and see you again soon! XO-Chrmdpoet**

Chapter Seventeen: The Sweetest Scheme

"_I may have purposely set you up on specific dates to steer you in Emma's direction," _Kathryn said in one rushed exhalation of breath.

"Excuse me?" Regina asked, her eyebrows rocketing into her hairline. "What exactly do you mean?"

"_Uh…well, how much time do you have?" _Kathryn asked.

"Little," Regina growled out. She gripped the steering wheel to the point of pain, the color draining from her knuckles and turning them a milky white. "I am headed into the office. You will meet me there and explain yourself."

"_What?" _Kathryn exclaimed. She glanced quickly around her office, where she was already seated behind her desk and fiddling with her computer files while her mobile phone was tucked between her ear and her shoulder. _"Regina, I can't. I have to work, too, you know."_

That was not the entire truth. Yes, she did have work, but she could easily take leave to go see Regina. Her team was more than capable of handling her responsibilities in her absence, and much like Regina herself, Kathryn was her own boss. She set her own hours.

Still, she would avoid a full-on lecture from her best friend if she could. Knowing Regina, though, Kathryn assumed she would be unable to. The brunette knew her nearly better than she knew herself. She wouldn't buy any of the petty excuses that Kathryn could concoct in the moment.

"Is that supposed to deter me from demanding your presence?" Regina drawled as she turned into the parking garage of her office building. "Because honestly, Kathryn, I believe you can do much better in the way of excuses."

"_You're probably right," _Kathryn admitted, knowing it was pointless to argue or deny anything, _"but I haven't been awake that long, so my creativity is lacking."_

"Then shall we bypass the nonsense and simply agree that you will be in my office within the hour?" Regina asked, though her tone of voice made it rather obvious that her words were more of a command than a request.

"_Uh…well, let's see," _Kathryn began, but was quickly cut off by a loud and enduring sigh from her best friend. Even through the phone, Kathryn could hear the anger in that sigh. She could hardly blame Regina because it was true that the brunette deserved an explanation, but Kathryn had been hoping she could merely provide one over the phone and avoid the brunt of her best friend's wrath.

She should have known better, though. Regina was not the type of person to hash things out over the phone. She liked to do things face to face, if for no other reason than that she could be much more intimidating in person—what with her power suits and her authoritative stances, her sharp enunciations and massive vocabulary, and of course, her icy glares. Kathryn also knew, though, that Regina preferred things face to face because, over the phone, intent and meaning were often lost in translation. She was a business woman through and through.

"Kathryn Abigail Nolan," Regina said through gritted teeth, her voice lowering an octave and expelling from her lips in a deep hiss, "do _not _test me. I haven't a clue as to what _exactly _you have done, but I believe that I can safely assume from your willingness to avoid me at all costs that I am not going to like it. As such, I suggest you be more agreeable, because I can guarantee that if you are not in my office within the next hour and with a perfect explanation for whatever it is you have done, you shall surely be sorry."

Kathryn snorted with laughter. _"Oh? What are you going to do to me, Regina? Disinvite me from Christmas dinner this year?"_

"Worse," Regina told her as she clicked to lock her car before making her way toward the parking garage's elevator that would take her up to the correct floor. "I doubt you would even want me to voice it over the phone."

"_Damn," _Kathryn whispered into the phone, chewing her bottom lip and tapping her nails rapidly against her desk.

She was in deep shit with Regina, and she hadn't even told her what she'd done yet, not that she expected Regina to be incredibly angered once she found out. It was merely that Regina had a tendency to overanalyze everything; thus, she would likely be unable to let it rest once she knew. Either that, or Kathryn expected her to go on and on about how embarrassed she had been. Kathryn could only hope that Regina would be willing to simply accept it and maybe actually be thankful for it.

"_Give me a hint," _Kathryn added, trying to get a feel for what Regina intended to do to her if she refused to show up within the hour. She and Regina had a tendency to play horribly embarrassing pranks on one another when they were upset with each other or simply annoyed. It was a way for them to release their anger without truly harming the other and in a form that they could eventually laugh about together. Neither would ever truly harm the other. They loved one another far too much for that.

Besides, they were quite accustomed to these little disagreements and tiffs. They were like sisters after all, and most siblings tended to bicker every so often. Regina and Kathryn were no different.

"_Like would it be worse than the time you abandoned me at your parents' business party with the buck-toothed guy that kept spitting on me when he spoke, and so I lied and told everyone that you left because you had diarrhea?"_

Regina's entire face flushed a deep crimson as she held her phone to her ear and stepped into the elevator, reaching out to press the small globe engraved with the number _43 _on it. "I still cannot believe you did that," she hissed into the phone, "and yes, much worse."

"_Okay, I'll be over in around twenty minutes depending on traffic," _Kathryn answered immediately.

"Wise choice, dear." With that, Regina clicked to end the call and let out a heavy sigh as she leaned her back against the wall of the elevator and tried to calm her raging thoughts. She hadn't a clue what to even expect from Kathryn, but she could not stop her brain from inventing a horde of possibilities, and she was a fan of none of them.

Then again, Kathryn had spoken of it as if it had been a good thing. However, the blonde had then attempted to avoid having to see Regina face to face, which led the brunette to believe that it could not possibly be _that _much of a good thing. Regardless, Regina was wary, not to mention furious.

As soon as the elevator lurched to a stop and the metal doors pulled apart, Regina tore through the office, her heels clicking furiously as she went. Various workers flitted around the busy environment, several ducking out of her way as she lit a fire through the room with her pace. They had all seen her in a mood, and none wanted to provide her any reason to direct her fury at one of them.

They all peeked over their cubicles or gawked at her from behind papers, printers, and coffee cups. Some even whispered behind their hands as she passed, gossiping possibilities as to what had set her off today.

Regina Mills had a reputation for being a bit of a hard-ass at work, though her employees respected her absolutely. The woman was often quite demanding. She liked to assert her authority, and she was a powerhouse of a woman, but she was also fair. She offered her employees massive bonuses during holidays, an adequate number of sick days and excellent benefits, constructive feedback on their ideas and designs even if they were of a poorer quality, and enduring respect. She rarely was reduced to verbal blows with an employee, though it was common knowledge to stay out of her way if she entered the office with steam practically spewing out of her ears—much like today.

"I suggest you all stop gawking!" Regina barked as she snatched up the cup of coffee being handed her by her personal assistant, who had shot to her side as soon as she had come off the elevator. "These shows do not run themselves, nor do the lines design themselves! I want sketches on my desk in five minutes and pitches scheduled in ten! This is a place of business, people, not a goddamned zoo. Get to work!"

Regina rarely cursed, but she was hardly in the mood for people's staring or whispering today. She had begun her morning in complete bliss, only to have it possibly shattered by whatever it was her best friend would soon be confessing. She could not help but to expect the worst, even though she knew it was likely nothing terrible. That was simply how her mind functioned. She could only hope that whatever it was would not threaten the authenticity of what she had developed with Emma.

The entire floor exploded into activity at her words. Designers, assistants, coordinators, and nearly every other walking, breathing creature in the room spiraled into action—darting quickly back to their desks and jumping into their work. The place was like a swarming cloud of bees, spilling back into their hive.

Regina paid them no further mind as she glanced over the various papers being handed her by her assistant. When they reached her personal office, Regina crossed to her desk and dropped the files onto its surface, along with her coffee. She handed her jacket to her assistant, who hung it on the rack in the corner and closed the office door.

"Bad morning?" her assistant asked as she made her way over to her boss's desk.

"Strangely enough, Darla, no," Regina told her, "but possibly worsening by the second."

"Would you like an aspirin?" Darla asked.

"No, no, dear," Regina answered, shaking her head as she moved to stand in front of the massive transparent wall of windows behind her desk. She propped her hands on her hips and sighed as she gazed out on the enormous city she had always called her home. The view calmed her, which she was thankful for, and once she felt significantly more relaxed, Regina turned back to her assistant.

"Kathryn will be dropping by within the hour," she informed the young woman, "and she and I will need a bit of time to discuss a rather important and private matter, thus I will need you to secure the pitch board by the time she arrives, and make sure I have no pitches scheduled before ten. Rearrange them if you have to, and if Elliot fights you on it, which he undoubtedly will, tell him that I have already reviewed his designs and have sent him an email with my thoughts. Then, schedule his pitch last."

Darla smirked as she made a note in her pocketbook. "He's not going to like that."

"Precisely," Regina replied, grinning at her assistant. "I could use the amusement today."

"Very well," Darla chuckled. "Shall we review your messages now then or would you like to wait until after Kathryn leaves?"

"Let's hold off," Regina told her, dropping into her cushy black chair and tapping her mouse to wake her computer from hibernation mode. "I've several emails to attend to first, unless there is anything pressing?"

"Nothing pressing, ma'am," Darla told her, which instantly earned her a pointed look from her boss. "Sorry," she chuckled. "Nothing pressing, _Regina._"

Regina smiled at her. "Six months later, and I still have yet to break you entirely of that habit."

"I'm working on it," Darla replied with a laugh. She turned to leave Regina's office then, but something jumped out at her on the messages list in her pocketbook. "Oh wait," she said, turning back around.

"Yes dear?"

"There was a message about the newest model for the Spring Social Line," Darla told her, tapping her pen against her pocketbook. "Her agents would like confirmation that her new contract will be sent over with the included adjustments that were agreed upon prior to her first formal fitting and shoot."

"When is the fitting?"

"In two weeks."

"Very well, yes," Regina answered, nodding as she clicked to open her email inbox. "Have legal send the adjusted contract, and Darla, have them double-check to ensure that the particular caveats we discussed are included and clear prior to sending."

"Will do," Darla sing-songed as she made another note in her pocketbook. "I'll head down to legal then. I should be back within the hour."

"Thank you, dear," Regina told her as she scanned through her emails and Darla quietly exited her office.

As soon as the door clicked closed behind the young woman, Regina's eyes darted down to the clock on her desk. She had been in the office only ten minutes, which meant that Kathryn would hopefully be arriving soon. Not knowing was driving Regina positively mad.

* * *

Emma had been thoroughly surprised to discover that her roommate was absent from their dorm once she had finally torn herself away from Regina's awesome car, and Regina's intoxicating scent, and Regina's soft hands, and Regina's perfect yet torturous mouth. She then remembered, though, that Lacey had switched from the evening LI 416 course on Fridays to the early morning time-slot for the same course on Wednesdays. The Aussie liked going out on Friday nights too much to spend those evenings trapped in a three-hour class that did nothing but bore her to tears.

Emma had been hoping to bombard her roomie with all that had transpired over the previous evening and into that morning. Her utter shock and excitement were practically spilling out of her pores at that point, and she needed someone to dish to, but alas, she was alone. Thus, Emma resigned herself to getting ready for her day.

She took a quick shower, threw on some clothes, grabbed her books, and headed out into the quad. She had a 9-AM Seminar course she would actually be early for, which she of course patted herself on the back for. However, when she reached the auditorium where Seminar was typically held, Emma was greeted with nothing more than a stark white piece of printer paper taped to the door.

On it was a short notice that read: _Dr. Warner's Integrated Seminar, SW 443, 9 AM, CANCELED. _

"For reals?" Emma deadpanned to only herself, letting out a frustrated sigh. She had walked all the way across campus for this course, and it had been canceled. She pulled out her cell phone and double-checked to see if she had gotten an email notification of the cancellation and had simply overlooked it, but there was nothing. Her inbox was empty of unread messages. "The hell, Dr. Warner?" she grumbled as she glared one last time at the mocking white paper before stomping away. "This is what friggin' EMAIL is for!"

She trudged back to her dorm after that and collapsed on her bed. She had a good five hours before her next class and despite the fact that her head was still spinning after all that had happened between she and Regina, Emma was still running on next to no sleep. Thus, she closed her eyes and tried to force her brain to quiet long enough for her to get a good nap in.

Only about thirty minutes passed, though, before the door to the dorm burst open. Lacey popped into the room, kicking the door closed so that it slammed loud enough to wake Emma. The blonde jolted up with a snort, wiping at her chin where some drool had escaped from her mouth.

"Oh, sorry mate," Lacey laughed out before tossing a red-and-white paper bag onto Emma's bed. "Didn't know you were sleeping."

"Seminar was canceled," Emma mumbled, before reaching for the bag. "What's this?"

"Stopped by the Maccas in the U," Lacey said with a shrug. "Got like fifteen of those egg burritos you like. I already ate six of them."

Emma laughed out loud as she rubbed at her eyes and moved to sit up in her bed. Despite the fact that she had eaten a pancake earlier that morning, her stomach was grumbling at the mere thought of breakfast burritos. They were her favorite.

"Thanks," she said as she pulled one of several burritos from the bag, unwrapped it and took a huge bite. "How is it possible," she began, chewing quickly and swallowing before finishing, "that we eat as much as we do and yet neither of us weighs more than 140 pounds?"

"Haven't got a bastard clue, mate," Lacey said, laughing, "but I'm not complaining."

"Neither am I," Emma agreed, cracking up. She was quite proud of her figure. She'd worked hard for it after all—running and working out as often as possible, and Emma knew that she attracted quite a bit of attention because of it. She didn't care much for people's gawking though, unless of course it was a certain brunette doing the gawking.

Emma then nearly spit the contents of her burrito all over her bed as that particular thought slammed forward the memory of the previous night and earlier that morning. She choked in her effort to swallow too quickly, which caught her roommate's attention. Lacey's brows furrowed as she looked concernedly at the blonde. "You alright?" she asked.

"Oh my god, Lace," Emma managed to choke out. "I just remembered. I have so much to tell you."

"Ooh," Lacey said, grinning as she settled more comfortably atop her bed. "This sounds juicy. What is it?"

Before Emma could say another word, though, Lacey jumped back in. "Oh wait, lemme guess. Considering the fact that you didn't come home last night, I'm going to guess that even though you're 'just friends', you and hot-pants waited 'til the little kiddiwink was out like a light and then you did the do on every surface in her enormous mansion. Oh, but then the rugrat woke up and walked in on you two, and you said something undoubtedly stupid like, 'I wasn't kissing her. I was whispering in her mouth.' Am I right?"

Emma's jaw smacked into her chest as she gaped at her roommate.

Lacey barreled over with laughter at Emma's reaction and choked out, "Your face, Emma. Your face is killing me."

Emma snapped out of her trance then and reached for her pillow. She laughed as she chunked it across the room at her best friend and watched it smack into Lacey's head, further messing her already messy ponytail. "You are an ass," she laughed out, sticking her tongue out at the brunette. "And my name is _Emma_, not _Emmar._"

She frequently poked fun at Lacey for the random 'r' that would often get tacked onto words that ended in an 'a' whenever the brunette spoke. Despite how often she teased Lacey about it, though, Emma was envious of the other girl's accent. She wished she had a similar one, and she often wondered if she did, would she end up calling herself _Emmar _as well. The thought alone often sent her spiraling into a fit of laughter.

"Don't act like you don't like my accent," Lacey laughed out. "All the lezzies love it."

"Whatever."

"So, was I right?" Lacey asked. "Did you get naughty with the boss lady?"

Emma's cheeks flushed a soft pink as she ducked her head a bit and smiled. "Well…"

* * *

"Explain yourself," Regina huffed out as she stared her best friend down from across her desk.

Kathryn ran a hand through her long blonde locks, sighing as she nodded and resigned to spilling her little secret. "It's really not as bad as you're acting like it's going to be," she told Regina. "Like I said, anything I did is at least partly responsible for the fuzzy love feelings you've got going on with the hot babysitter now. So, just…keep that in mind."

"Stalling will win you no points with me, Kat," Regina drawled, sitting back in her chair, resting her elbows on the armrests, and steepling her fingers just under her chin. "You know this."

Kathryn just rolled her eyes before launching into her story. "Okay, so the first date was completely natural. I didn't have anything planned. I hadn't even met Emma at that point."

Regina nodded, signaling for the blonde to continue.

"Admittedly, he was an ass, but that was all his own doing," Kathryn continued, and both she and Regina smiled a bit despite the fact that one was mad at the other. "And then I met Emma that day at the museum with you and Henry, and well, it was obvious."

"What was obvious?" Regina asked her, brows furrowing and eyes narrowing.

"The chemistry between you two," Kathryn answered, sighing exasperatedly. "It still astounds me that you were completely oblivious to it."

Regina was surprised by this. "Was it really?" she asked, her voice hardly more than a whisper.

"Uh yeah," Kathryn deadpanned, chuckling at Regina's shocked reaction. "I've never seen you act with a stranger, or anyone really for that matter, the way you did with Emma. The way you spoke to her, about her, and even your body language. You two looked like a couple, and from the way some of the people in the museum looked at you guys, I'm guessing several people thought you were. It was adorable."

Regina tried to keep her expression stoic, but she couldn't help herself. A small smile tugged at her lips, slowly growing the longer Kathryn went on. Had the connection between her and Emma truly been that obvious from the beginning? How had she missed it?

"So, anyway," Kathryn continued, "it was obvious that neither of you had clued into what the rest of the free world had already picked up on, and I was afraid that nothing would develop if I didn't intervene at least a little. So, you see Regina, I was doing it for _you_, because I'm such a wonderful friend. You can't _really _blame me for that, can you?"

Though Regina's anger was quickly leaking away, she did her best to remain stern as she cut her eyes back to her best friend and arched a perfectly tweezed eyebrow at the blonde. "That would depend, dear, on what _exactly _you mean when you say you 'intervened'."

"Nothing major, I swear," Kathryn said quickly, shaking her head. "I simply coached the next two dates you had, and only a little."

"_Coached?_" Regina repeated, stressing the word. "Coached how?"

"I just sort of told them how to act," Kathryn admitted, biting her lip. "Admittedly, Garrett was a bit of overkill, though in my defense, I didn't tell him to wear a toupee. He actually has hair, so I'm not even sure how he managed to get the thing to stick in place. He apparently thought it was a hilarious addition, though. He even sent me a selfie with an all-caps 'LOL' when he was on his way to your house."

"Kathryn!" Regina hissed, unable to even believe was she was hearing.

"I know!" Kathryn said, laughing. "I know, I know. I'm sorry. Listen, I simply told him to be overly clingy and crass. Again, in my defense, I never said that he should bring up anything even remotely related to his bowels. I said crass or lewd. He made his own decisions on how to fulfill such requirements."

"Kathryn!" Regina snapped again, her hand now covering her gaping mouth. She then reached for the box of tissues on her desk and chunked it at her best friend. "I can't believe you!" she hissed. "Do you have any idea how _embarrassing _that entire ordeal was for me?!"

"Well yeah," Kathryn mumbled, laughing, "I can imagine. Look, I'm sorry. I didn't know he was going to take it that far."

"What even was the purpose of doing such a thing?" Regina asked her. "How would that have any bearing on my relationship with Emma?"

"Emma mentioned at the museum that you had complained to her about the first date," Kathryn explained. "I thought that if the dates were bad enough, it would not only show you the stark contrast between those horrible dates and the good-looking, funny babysitter waiting for you when you got home each night, but that it would also give you a chance to bond with her over ranting about each crappy person I set you up with."

"But Alexis was—"

"I know," Kathryn interjected before Regina could finish the thought. "Well, I had originally planned to set you up with a string of bad dates, but then the day of the show, you kind of joked that you thought I was setting you up with bad dates on purpose, and well…I panicked a bit. So, I decided to set you up on a really good date instead, and I coached Alexis on the topics of conversation."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I told her to ask you what you were looking for in a partner," Kathryn explained. "I had hoped that it would help you realize _on your own _that you had already found someone who fit the bill, but even if it didn't, then I was at least 97% sure that the mere sight of Alexis showing up on your doorstep would make Emma jealous. I wasn't positive if she had figured out her feelings for you yet, but then I thought that she might not have even been aware that you were into women, so then I—"

"Kathryn…" Regina cut in. She waved a hand for the blonde to stop, needing no further information. She had heard all she needed to hear.

Regina was completely floored by all that her best friend had just revealed. She could not believe that Kathryn had concocted this elaborate, and actually rather genius, plan for no other purpose than to bring her and Emma closer together, to give her a real shot with the babysitter. As angry as Regina wanted to be for the embarrassment she had endured, she had to admit that she found her friend's actions rather endearing. In fact, it was undoubtedly the sweetest scheme Regina had ever heard of, and furthermore, the plan had actually worked.

She and Emma had found their way to one another, and Kathryn's actions had certainly aided in the journey. That much was undeniable.

"Please don't be angry with me, Regina," Kathryn said quietly after a long moment of silence. "I know I shouldn't have gone behind your back, but I know how you are. If I had outright mentioned the possibility of you and Emma, you would have dismissed it, and you likely would have overanalyzed everything to the point of panic. I didn't want you to give up on the idea before you had ever even given it a chance. I mean it when I say I just wanted you to be happy. That's what I still want."

Regina let out a long, soft sigh as she shook her head and looked up to meet the ocean blue of her best friend's gaze. They stared at one another for a long time, Kathryn's eyes mirthful despite her worry that Regina was actually upset with her. Regina held her serious expression a bit longer just to toy with the blonde before she finally dropped the act and let a soft smile spread across her supple lips.

Kathryn mimicked the expression as Regina laughingly said, "You are a complete pain in my ass, Kathryn."

"But you love me," Kathryn added, jumping up from her chair and darting around Regina's desk. She bent quickly and wrapped her arms around Regina from the side. "Right?"

Regina patted the blonde's arm and tilted her head over to rest it against Kathryn's. "Right."


	18. Chapter 18: Perfect Parallels

**A/N: Hello friends. Happy Once Day for those of you who are continuing to watch the show. If not, well at least there's fanfiction, right?**

**This chapter is a little shorter than usual, but I wanted the entire arc of the next part to be in one chapter, so I put it all in the next chapter. It's a chapter that I am excited about and I hope you all will be too.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and thank you all so much for your continued support and enthusiasm for this story. I appreciate it greatly. XO-Chrmdpoet**

Chapter Eighteen: Perfect Parallels

"That's it?!" Lacey asked, her face scrunching to show her incredulity. "You're seriously _this_ excited over a bit of pashing?"

"I don't know what the hell that means, but yeah, I'm excited," Emma told her, rolling her eyes, "and you weren't there, okay? It was hot. It was…It wasn't just a kiss, okay? It was _the _kiss."

"No way it was _that _good," Lacey said, shaking her head and laughing at her roommate.

"It was though!" Emma argued back. She laughed as she threw a wadded up burrito wrapper at the brunette. She fell back into her pillows, her cheeks red, and though she was laughing, she mentally scorned herself. She couldn't believe how ridiculous she sounded, talking about Regina and their little make-out session before she had done the torturously honorable thing and left to sleep in a separate bed.

She rolled her eyes as she threw an arm over her flushed face. "God, I sound like a friggin' tween with a crush." She then laughed as she rolled on her side to face her roommate once more. "One of my last homes before I left, I had a foster sister that was almost twelve, and she totally freaked out about this boy at school. She talked about the kid nonstop—his spikey hair and eyebrow ring. I thought it was so lame, you know? I used to tease her a lot when she'd fill up whole pages of her notebook with 'Mrs. Marcus Walsh'. But weirdly enough, that's how I feel right now, every time I think about it, and—"

"Well, fuck me dead!" Lacey exclaimed, cutting in. "You're starting to sound like you're _in love_ with her, Em."

Emma's blush somehow deepened further as she jerked her head back in shock and quickly began to shake it side to side. "No!" the blonde exclaimed. "What? No, of course not! I hardly even know her yet. I mean I _know _her. I just don't really _know _her know her. But no, not in love. Hell, I don't think I'd know what that whole "in love" thing was even if it bit me on the ass. I just like her. I like her a lot. She's awesome. I mean, she's…stunning really and nothing like what you would expect, you know?"

Lacey hid her face half behind the pillow she was clutching in her lap so that Emma wouldn't see the ridiculous grin that had spread across her lips. She could hardly help herself, though, as watching the blonde speak about this other woman was enough to make even _Lacey _feel giddy. Emma just seemed so…hopeful, and that was something that Lacey had rarely witnessed in her best friend.

She had been privy to a few of the stories from Emma's childhood, and she knew that the blonde rarely hoped for much. It was a fact that was hardly surprising knowing what Lacey knew of Emma's past, and she didn't even know the extent of everything. It wasn't that all the blonde's experiences had been bad or that she didn't know joy or didn't have dreams for her life. It was more that Emma simply let those dreams be. She lived, and she waited to see what would happen.

In some ways, Emma's experiences weathered her—made her darker, more pessimistic, more sorrowed; but, Emma rarely let that show, and she never let it tear her down. Because as much as it weathered her, it also made her curious. It gave her drive and intrigue. No, she didn't hope for much, because she expected things to never pan out, but she never stopped trying.

Emma was always willing to learn something new, something more, and that made her terribly beautiful in Lacey's eyes. She knew that Emma had never really known companionship, or that true kind of love that stays with you even after the person who ignited it is gone. She had never really had anyone hold her long enough to show her that there could be comfort in more than self. And so when Emma finally got to experience those rare moments in life—those moments of pure bliss and beauty and joy, of laughter and love—those moments were simply stunning to witness.

So, yes, Lacey was elated with the way Emma's eyes lit up and glazed over, the way her chest heaved as she spoke of the woman she was completely infatuated with. She was elated because Emma rarely, if ever, got her hopes up about anything, but she seemed hopeful in this moment. She seemed happy, almost like she had found something she had been searching for, for quite some time.

Emma didn't wait for Lacey to respond to her as she continued to ramble, her forest eyes growing distant and glazed as she stared up at the ceiling and became lost in thoughts of the brunette woman she had only just held in her arms the night before, even if the moment had been short-lived. "I mean, she can be totally awkward and stiff when you throw her out of her comfort zone, but who's not like that, right? But when she gets comfortable, she's so…just funny and smart and always so fucking pretty. Seriously, I think she might be an alien in a person suit, because who the hell is _that _pretty all the time?!"

"You," Lacey deadpanned, rolling her eyes. She then grinned goofily at her friend and added, "And me, of course."

"She's in a completely different league," Emma told her, laughing even as she shook her head. "Seriously, you should see her."

Lacey just chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Well, good on ya, mate, if she's_ that_ fine, but I'll reserve judgment 'til I see her for myself."

"Oh yeah?" Emma asked, quirking a brow. "And when exactly were you planning on seeing her?"

"Whenever you bring the shiela home to meet the family, of course," Lacey told her, grinning and shrugging her shoulders behind the pillow still wrapped in her arms.

"The _family_?" Emma reiterated, cracking up. "Are you talking about yourself, or have you forgotten that I don't have any family?"

Lacey scoffed at that. "Of course I'm talking about me. I'm your family, and so you're obligated to bring this Regina chick by to meet me."

As soon as those words left Lacey's lips, Emma burst into a loud round of laughter. "Oh my god, it's even funnier when you say _her _name than it is when you say mine!"

* * *

"That's it?!" Kathryn exclaimed, throwing her hands up.

"What do you mean?" Regina questioned, frowning. "It was rather heated."

"Still," Kathryn said, "you had her in your bed, and you were making out, and you were both apparently groping all over each other, and then you just…_stopped_?"

Regina scoffed at that. "There is such a thing as taking it slow, dear."

"Yes, but—" Kathryn started, but Regina quickly continued talking, preventing the blonde from carrying on.

"I am well aware that your initial and entirely inappropriate hope was finding me a decent sexual encounter in order to, how did you put it; oh yes, 'let loose'." Regina clucked her tongue as she leveled her best friend with a playful glare. "However, I am rather uncomfortable with such an arrangement, and I…"

"You what?" Kathryn pushed. She had an inkling she knew where this was headed.

Regina swallowed thickly as she quietly said, "I care for her, rather more than I expected I would."

Kathryn absolutely melted at that. "Oh Regina, I know you do," she said softly, grinning like a fool. She felt like a cupid, a badass and entirely successful cupid. "And listen, honey, I _know _that she cares about you, too."

"Oh?" Regina asked, smirking despite the slight edge of insecurity still causing her stomach to clench. "And how is that?"

"Because she got up and walked away in the middle of a make-out session that easily could've led to hot sex," Kathryn told her, laughing. "I've seen you, okay? I'm looking at you right now, babe, and you're way too gorgeous to walk away from."

Regina blushed beautifully in that moment, her head dipping just slightly as she smiled softly at her best friend. She sighed as she wistfully said, "Yet she went."

"Yeah, she did." Kathryn nodded. "She wants to do this right. If it's me interpreting her actions, I would say that that is a clear sign that Emma is invested in at least seeing what could possibly develop between you two."

"Is it strange that that thrills me so?" Regina asked after a moment's hesitation. "I barely know her, Kat, and yet I find myself thinking of her and desiring her company."

Kathryn shook her head as she propped her elbow on her knee and settled her chin into her open palm. She smiled brightly at the brunette, her insides positively squirming with her excitement. This was the most hopeful, and the most thrilled, that she had seen Regina in quite a while, though the brunette obviously reined it in better than most would. Regina Mills was nothing if not composed.

"It's not strange, Regina," Kathryn told her. "It's good. You will get to know her the more time you spend with her. It's _good_, you hear me? I know you like to overanalyze everything, but just this once, try not to. Just let it be good, okay?"

Regina smiled even as she gnawed softly at the corner of her bottom lip. When she nodded subtly, Kathryn practically jumped for joy. "Okay, so, we have to plan a date."

Chocolate eyes widened dramatically as Regina's head snapped up so fast that her neck popped with one loud resounding crack. "Date?" she asked, the word barely more than a whisper as she swallowed hard. The thought of going on a date with Emma hadn't even crossed her mind. She had been too wrapped up in the fluttery feelings of all that had happened between them.

What the hell was she supposed to do with Emma on a date? Where should she take her? Surely Emma wouldn't want to go to some stuffy high-society restaurant where no one, not even the regulars, knew what half the words on the menu were. Regina herself didn't care for such dates.

_Oh god, _she thought. _What the hell am I going to do? _

The reality of the vast difference between Regina's world and Emma's world had suddenly slammed home with a brutal force. Regina didn't have even the slightest clue how to go about planning a date with the blonde. Would Emma even _want _to go on a date?

Kathryn instantly noticed the change in the woman seated across from her. Regina's eyes darted steadily back and forth as the woman rapidly began to drown within her own thoughts, and Kathryn quickly moved to calm her.

"Okay, okay," she said, snapping her fingers at her best friend, "let's just take a breath, okay? It's all fine. It's just a date."

"Yes," Regina snapped, her knee bouncing rapidly under her desk as was her body's typical response to nerves. It wasn't a common occurrence, but it did happen; seemingly more-so than usual as of late. "A date with someone who likely has _nothing _in common with me! How is it that we have even come to be interested in one another? Kathryn, I haven't the slightest clue how to plan a date with her. I haven't the slightest clue if she would even desire a date with me."

"Now you're just being modest, Regina," Kathryn replied, shaking her head as she chuckled at the brunette. "It doesn't suit you. Let's go back to the I'm-sexy-and-I-know-it Regina. She's fun, and she knows for a fact that anyone would be lucky to date her, and Emma Swan is no different."

"Right," Regina said softly, clearing her throat and nodding her head firmly despite the fact that she hardly looked or sounded convincing.

"Okay, work on your delivery next time," Kathryn laughed out. "That was the poorest display of self-confidence I've ever seen. I can't believe that this has got you so rattled—_you_, Regina Mills. Nothing rattles you."

"Right," Regina said again, a little more firmly this time.

"That's better." Kathryn smiled brightly at her before opening the notepad application on her smartphone. She poised her fingers over the keyboard once she opened a new note, and said, "Now, let's plan this date."

* * *

"Shit!" Emma hissed, swiping a hand down the front of her face. "_Shit!_"

Lacey snorted with laughter as she lay back on her bed across the room from Emma and stared over at her friend. "You said that already."

"This requires a repeat performance," Emma told her, shaking her head slowly back and forth and running her fingers through her ratty blonde hair that was in desperate need of a wash.

"Stone the flamin' crows, Em!" Lacey exclaimed, tossing her hands into the air and bugging her eyes out at her roommate. "It's just a damn date, mate! Take a breath."

"It's not just a date," Emma told her, shaking her head. "It would be like the first date, and that's the most important or something. I don't know, really, but it has to be good, right? I don't even know what to do with Regina. I mean, I don't have much money, and I wouldn't want her to pay for everything. Do you think she'd want to go somewhere fancy, or no?"

"I'm guessing she does fancy on the regular," Lacey answered easily. "Take her out _your _way."

Emma's mind was reeling. What if Regina was appalled by her choices of dates? What if whatever she planned for their first date made Regina uncomfortable or reminded Regina of all the reasons why people of her class didn't typically date people of Emma's? What if it all fell apart before it ever really even got a chance to begin?

Lacey sighed as she pushed herself up and out of her bed and walked over to Emma's. She plopped down and pulled one of the blonde's hands into her lap, squeezing it tightly between her own hands. "Hey," she said softly, "no worries, okay? We'll plan the perfect date."

"We will?" Emma asked, looking up at her with wide and hopeful emerald eyes.

"Definitely," Lacey answered with a smile. "Now, she's all about that little rascal of hers, right?"

* * *

Regina reached for her phone as it vibrated on her desk, and she glanced down at the screen. She was completely oblivious to the way her face lit up upon seeing Emma's name and the alert informing her that she had received a text message from the blonde. She was entirely aware, however, of the way her heart had fluttered wildly in her chest, and she found the sensation shocking and wonderful and completely terrifying. How had she fallen so quickly?

"It's from Emma," she said quietly, her teeth digging into her bottom lip as she fought not to smile like a giddy teenager. Kathryn had managed to calm her significantly and helped her come up with several possible date scenarios; oh, and they were thorough, right down to the color schemes of Regina's outfits for each.

They both worked in the fashion industry—it was only natural.

"See?" Kathryn exclaimed, chuckling. "She hasn't even been away from you two full hours and she's already texting you. Then again, watch out, because clingy isn't always cute, okay?"

"Oh hush," Regina told her, waving a dismissive hand as she tapped to open the message.

Kathryn watched the joy paint its way across Regina's face. It was in every part of her expression—the slight tug of her lip between her teeth, the upward pull at the corners of her mouth, the glinting sparkle in her eyes. She appeared as if she were about to burst at the same time that she was about to melt and all while attempting to pretend that she would do neither.

"Ooo," Kathryn sang. "Must be a good message. You're smiling like a doofus right now—a beautiful doofus that I love, but a doofus none the less."

"Your wit is astounding," Regina deadpanned without looking up from her phone. Her fingers hovered over the keys of her phone's QWERTY keypad, as if the mere proximity might provide her the perfect message to respond with.

Kathryn chuckled at Regina's comment as well as her inaction. "Seriously," she said, "is it that good? What does the message say?"

Regina smiled softly as she answered, "Hey."

"What?" Kathryn asked simply, thinking Regina had suddenly had a random thought and was merely introducing a change in topic. Regina, though, quickly shook her head.

"No," Regina told her, "the message says 'Hey'."

"Oh my god!" Kathryn exclaimed, slamming her hand down on the desk before throwing both her hands in the air. "I can't," she said, shaking her head and laughing hysterically. "I can't with you two."

Regina looked up at her, face scrunching with her confusion. "I'm sorry?" she asked. "What are you going on about?"

"Regina!" Kathryn snapped, still laughing. "You were smiling the way a person smiles when they receive an 'I love you' text or an 'I miss you' text or hell, even a dirty picture text, but all you actually got was a simple _HEY._"

"And?"

"AND?!" Kathryn threw up her hands again. "_And_ I'll just be over here in my corner watching those lovely rainbows shoot out of your face without you even realizing it. Seriously, don't mind me."

"You are overreacting," Regina told her, letting out a sigh and shaking her head.

"No, _you _are the one who is overreacting," Kathryn laughed out.

Regina turned her eyes back to the open message on her phone. "I am no longer listening to you, dear."

"Of course you're not." Kathryn walked around Regina's desk and leaned over to glance at the one-word message, snorting with laughter all over again as she saw it. "Are you going to text back or simply let your fingers hover over your keyboard for the remainder of the day?"

Regina scowled at the blonde as she forced her thumbs down and quickly tapped out a reply.

_Hello dear._

It was a few moments before Regina's phone beeped with a new message from the babysitter, and both she and Kathryn had spent the entirety of those moments simply staring at her phone screen.

_So, sorry if I'm bugging you at work, but I was thinking and you can totally say no, because I would definitely understand if you said no and stuff, and it's not a big deal if you do, but I was thinking that maybe you'd like to…go out on a date with me sometime?_

"Wow," Kathryn drawled, whistling as she read the message from Emma. "Nervous much?"

"The message _is _quite the ramble," Regina agreed, chuckling lightly and feeling slightly better about her own nerves, "and also rather eerie considering the conversation we were only just having."

"I know," Kathryn said. She then glanced around the room and narrowed her eyes. "Maybe she bugged your office. Told you, Regina. You have to watch out for those clingy ones."

That drew a genuine laugh from the brunette. She smacked Kathryn's thigh as she shook her head. "You are ridiculous."

"And endlessly wise," Kathryn added. "So, what are you going to say?"

"I'm unsure," Regina told her. "I suppose a simple 'yes' would be acceptable?"

Kathryn shrugged and the two women went back to staring at the phone while Regina tapped out her single-word response. Almost instantly, her phone buzzed.

_Awesome! That's great. Thank you._

Regina couldn't help the smile that was blooming wider and wider across her supple lips with each passing second. She found Emma undeniably adorable, and the new emotions rippling through her system were both terrifying and exciting; not to mention positively addicting.

_Thank _you_._

_ No prob, _came the reply from Emma. _So, I was thinking that we could take Henry to the zoo._

Both Kathryn's and Regina's brows furrowed at that. _For our date? _Regina wrote back quickly.

_Yeah, if that's okay. I just thought it might be nice to do something with the three of us for our first date…NOT that I'm assuming there'll be a second date, but yeah…is that lame? Oh shit, it's totally lame. _

Regina sucked in a deep breath at the response. She couldn't explain it but she found Emma's reasoning somehow perfectly romantic. Emma wanted to include Henry, and that meant more to Regina than the brunette could put into proper words. She hesitated only a moment, though, before sending back her response.

_It's perfect._


	19. Chapter 19: Monkeying Around

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed this story. I love reading all of your thoughts and your excitement over the development between Emma and Regina, and I've just learned that Popcorn Love is now the most followed story in OUAT fanfiction. That is truly incredible and I can't thank you all enough for your endless support. It means so much more than I can even say.**

**I had a lot of fun with this chapter, so hopefully you all will have a lot of fun reading it as well. It details out the date, but I ended up taking out the end (in which they leave the zoo). I carried it over to the next chapter instead because I ended up adding a whole new post-date bit. I hope you all enjoy Regina and Emma's first official date! XO-Chrmdpoet**

Chapter Nineteen: Monkeying Around

Regina smoothed her hands down the front of her shirt as she stepped from her closet. "Okay, munchkin, what do we think?" she asked as she motioned to her outfit despite the fact that she knew her son would approve of anything she chose to wear.

She had once come down with a terrible stomach virus when Henry was a little over two years old, and she had spent two full days in baggy sweatpants that no one knew she owned and a ratty Harvard t-shirt. Henry had told her she was pretty more than once in those two days; thus, Regina was convinced his opinion was biased by the fact that she gave him life and regular meals.

Henry looked up from his place in the center of Regina's bed, a giant coloring pad in his lap and a green crayon pinched between his fingers. He smiled brightly at his mother and nodded firmly. "You look pretty, Momma!"

Regina returned his smile, though hers was not quite as wide as it normally would have been upon hearing his predictable response. She was a fair bit more nervous than she was willing to admit aloud, but it showed in her body. Her expressions were tight, and her movements lacked their usual finesse as she flitted around her bedroom and bathroom, readying herself for the date she had been both looking forward to and dreading.

The past three days had been utter torture. The stress over what to wear on a first date to the _zoo _of all places and to which her toddler would be accompanying was hell enough. Regina's brain had taken it a step further, though, and kept her spiraling through a constant mental cycle of questions—both hopeful and worrisome. She had been perpetually torn between the flutters of thrill and the swirls of anxiety.

What if the date went splendidly? Would they have a second date? A third? Would this actually develop into a relationship? Was Regina ready for a relationship? Was _Emma_? What if their social statuses got in the way of their relationship? What if they kissed at the end of the date? Would it lead to anything? Wait, no, Henry would be there.

What if the date went poorly? What if they ran out of things to converse about? What if things were awkward? What if Henry monopolized the conversation as he was prone to do? What if they had to eat zoo food? Regina didn't know if she could eat a hot dog elegantly. What if someone fell into the gorilla pit? Okay, admittedly, that last one was a bit of a stretch, but Regina's mind was a complete mess after three days of what-ifs. They had gotten more ridiculous by the hour.

"Thank you, dear," she replied softly as she stopped to check her reflection once more in the mirror above her vanity. She put on a few pieces of jewelry, two white-gold bangles her mother had given her and a simple circle-pendant necklace, and touched up her lips. She then turned and crossed over to her bed where Henry was coloring once again.

She smiled down at him, his little face hidden by the overhanging brim of the light green and gray newsboy hat he had chosen to pair with his white polo, light green shorts, and white sneakers. The natural curl of his soft brown hair caused the locks to flip up just behind his ears and under the hat in a few places. It had tamed a bit in three years, but when he had first been born, Regina had had quite the time with his headful of dark kinky curls, much like her own when fresh out of the shower. His hair now, though, was more like his father's. It was finer, less coarse than Regina's though her own was soft enough, and had lightened a ton.

"Are you ready?" she asked him, and he instantly tossed aside his coloring pad and jumped to his feet on Regina's bed.

"Yeah!" he shouted happily before practically leaping on his mother.

Regina chuckled as she caught him, letting out a soft grunt with the weight suddenly attached to her torso. He wrapped his thighs around her sides as she settled an arm under his bottom, and his right hand instantly found its way to the small hairs at the base of Regina's head, hidden beneath her thick locks. "Are we gonna see monkeys?"

"We just might, my love," Regina told him softly as she turned to head out of her bedroom and down the hallway. "What else would you like to see?"

"Um…" Henry scrunched his face as he thought that one over, but then his eyes widened and he practically shouted, "DINOSAURS!"

Regina laughed heartily at that. "I'm afraid there won't be any dinosaurs, Henry," she told him as she grabbed her purse and car keys. "They are extinct, remember?"

"No bones?" Henry asked her. He had only been to the Central Park Zoo once before, a little over a year prior because Henry Sr. had positively insisted. Regina, however, believed he may have been too young to fully enjoy it. He'd spent the majority of the day sweating and crying as opposed to being excited over the animals. Regina imagined he hardly even remembered what animals he had seen that day. She sincerely hoped this trip would be better.

"No bones," she confirmed. "We have to go to the museums to see the bones, remember? Zoos are for living animals."

"Oooh," Henry drawled sweetly, wiggling around on Regina's hip before she bent to settle him into his car seat. "Algators?"

"I'm not sure, Henry," Regina answered as she buckled him in. "Would you like to see the reptiles?"

"Yeah!" he squealed. "Does Emma like algators?"

"She may, love," Regina told him, smiling.

"Where is she?"

Regina made her way around to the trunk of the car, having left Henry's car door open so she could hear him properly. "We have to go and pick her up, dear," she answered as she loaded Henry's stroller into the trunk. There was no way he would stay on his feet the entire time, and she preferred him protected from the sun and safely buckled into the seat anyway. This way, she didn't have to worry about him wandering off, or letting go of her hand, or being picked up quickly by a stranger and whisked away.

"For our date?" he asked her, bouncing in his car seat. He was beyond excited for his day with his mother and favorite (and only) babysitter. Unlike Regina, Henry hadn't been toiled over the zoo trip at all. Since the moment his mother had picked him up on Wednesday evening and informed him of the weekend date, it had been all he could talk about. Not a day had gone by that he hadn't asked her more than once if it was time to go to the zoo with Emma.

Regina chuckled and she closed the trunk and moved around to close Henry's door as well. She leaned in before doing so and pressed a kiss to his temple. "Yes, Henry, for _our _date."

* * *

Emma glanced down at her phone, her palms sweaty as she gripped the device tightly between her hands. She didn't know why she was so nervous. They were just going to the zoo after all. Still, though, the moment she received the "We're here" text message from Regina, Emma's heart began to thunder so loudly in her chest that she was surprised people weren't dancing around the dorm to the erratic beat.

"Okay, they're here," she said a little breathlessly as she looked up at her roommate with wide eyes.

"So go," Lacey told her, laughing softly at the panic in her friend's eyes. "And Em, don't look so terrified. No worries, remember?"

"Right," Emma said with a nod, taking a deep breath and letting a small, shaky smile grace her lips. "Right." She brushed her hands down the front of her shirt and through her hair, glancing back at Lacey and arching a brow to ask how she looked.

Lacey just laughed again. "Will you stop? You look great."

"But like _date _great?" Emma asked her. "I mean, I know we're going to the zoo and I should be comfortable, but I still want to look…you know…presentable or whatever."

"How you look isn't going to matter if you don't stop yabbering and just go already, mate," Lacey answered, pinning her friend with a teasing stare and eye-roll.

"Okay, okay," Emma groaned. She grabbed her phone and sent a quick reply to Regina to let the woman know that she was on her way down. "I'm going."

"Good," Lacey said with a firm nod. She watched as Emma stuck her wallet in her back pocket and then headed for the door of their dorm room. Just as the blonde was opening the door, Lacey called out to her one last time. "Oh, and Em?"

Emma turned back. "Yeah?"

"Try to relax," Lacey answered with a smile. "Use a little of that Swan swagger." She then reached over and grabbed something off of her bedside table and chunked it through the air at her roommate. "And eat that."

Emma caught the small item in mid-air and cracked up as she saw that it was a peppermint. She quickly pulled the wrapper off and popped it in her mouth. "Thanks Lace. I'll see you later."

"Hopefully _much _later," Lacey called as Emma slipped out of the dorm, closing the door gently behind her.

* * *

"Swan swagger," Emma muttered as she passed the elevator and shot straight to the stairs. She took them two at a time and did her best to take Lacey's advice and just relax. "It's all good," she told herself as she finally made it to the ground level. "She likes you. It's good."

She stopped before exiting the building, standing just inside the main entrance, and took a deep breath. She cracked her neck to both sides and smoothed her hands over her shirt once more, whispering "Swan swagger" to herself over and over as a way of bolstering her confidence. She then shook out her nerves and pushed open the door, stepping out into the bright sunlight of the late morning.

Emma only managed about three seconds of the cocky little strut she had unconsciously slipped into, though, before she glanced up and stumbled to a stop. Regina had pulled up to the front of the building rather than waiting for her in the parking lot, and the brunette woman was standing beneath the glimmering sun, leaning against the passenger door of her car. Emma's breath caught so forcefully in her throat at the sight that she nearly choked, and her feet wouldn't move. Instead, she just stood there, at the top of the few steps leading into her dorm building, and gaped at the sunlit beauty that was Regina Mills in that moment.

Her heart hammered away as her eyes tracked the length of Regina's body. The woman was practically painted into dark-wash skinny jeans, a simple white v-neck t-shirt that she somehow made look like a royal fucking gown, and black pumps with a shorter heel than Emma was accustomed to seeing Regina wear. Then again, Emma was surprised by the entire outfit—surprised and absolutely loving it.

The windows of the car were rolled down, and Emma could see Henry peeking through, which only made her heart race faster and harder. In that single moment, as her gaze darted back and forth between Regina and the little bit of the toddler she could see inside the car, all of Emma's fear faded away. All that was left was that buzzing excitement practically dancing along her flesh. It was going to be a good day. She could feel it.

Regina watched as Emma halted at the top of the steps that led into the blonde's dorm building, and their eyes locked hard. She was mesmerized by the way Emma's eyes grew somehow greener in the sunlight—so bright that she could see their emerald glow from a distance. The color was only further punctuated by the added glow of the day in Emma's golden hair. The sight did funny things to Regina's stomach, making her insides twist in a way that was somehow both uncomfortable and thrilling.

She let her gaze fall down the line of Emma's slender neck, down to the open blue-and-white pinstriped button-up shirt over a stark white tank top that easily showed off the impressions of the blonde's rigid abs. Regina unconsciously licked across her bottom lip at the sight, her gaze then tracking down to Emma's faded jeans, ripped enough to show some skin at the lower thigh and knee, and finally down to her dark blue Converse.

The blonde's full ensemble struck Regina as she realized that they likely appeared as two people who would normally_ never_ be seen together. At the same time, Regina realized that this surprisingly didn't bother her at all. She had never cared much for status, but she also didn't want people to think that she and Emma didn't belong together based on the vast difference in their upbringings and social statuses, and especially not for how they looked. However, she realized as she soaked in the sight of the younger woman as they merely stood off from one another, their eyes locked and their hearts racing, that none of that mattered. In fact, she found she quite enjoyed how truly different they were from one another.

It was apparent in everything—their manners of dress, their manners of speech, their body languages, and their individual general demeanors. They were in stark contrast, and yet, they somehow always found a way to fit easily together; at least, they always had before. Regina was hopeful, and maybe a tad confident, that it would be much the same this day, and that confidence only grew as Emma finally moved her feet and began to cross the small distance between them.

"Hi," Emma said as she finally reached the car, the word much quieter and breathier than she had intended. She couldn't wipe the smile from her face as she practically beamed at the woman in front of her.

"Hello," Regina replied softly. They stared at one another for another long moment, neither really knowing what to say, until Emma finally just shuffled awkwardly forward. She wrapped an arm around Regina, hugging her gently, and was pleased when she felt Regina's arms come around her a moment later to return the embrace.

"You look great," Emma told her as they pulled apart again. "I mean, really…wow…" she glanced down from Regina's slightly flushed cheeks to the sexy ensemble once more. "I'm surprised you even own jeans, but now I'm thinking that you should probably _only_ _ever _wear jeans from now on."

Regina's blush deepened to a dark crimson as she smiled softly. "Thank you. You look wonderful as well."

"Eh, I've got basically nothing goin' for me but these abs, so I figured if nothing else, I couldn't go wrong with a tight tank," Emma told her, blushing instantly at her own words, and wishing she hadn't said them at all. She cleared her throat and laughed awkwardly, expecting Regina to join in. The brunette, however, merely smirked at her.

Regina's eyes tracked back down to Emma's abs, the indentions between the muscles clearly visible through the thin material of the white tank top. Her voice had lowered an octave when she quietly said, "You figured right."

Emma swallowed thickly at that, heat ripping through her body at the sound of Regina's voice and the confirmation that the brunette had been checking her out. Before she could reply, though, a loud sigh sounded from inside the car before they both heard Henry shout, "I'M HERE, TOO!"

Both Regina and Emma fell into simultaneous laughter, and then Regina completely surprised Emma by turning and opening the passenger door for her. "Uh, thanks," Emma laughed out. "No one's ever opened the door for me before."

Regina smiled brightly at her, feeling like she had already done something wonderfully right. She waited until Emma was seated before closing the door and leaning down to the open window. "You're welcome," she said quietly. "Oh, and you have much more going for you than just your abs, dear, though they are rather nice." She then winked quickly and stood again to make her way around to the driver's side, her insides swirling with her excitement.

Emma bit her lip and shook her head as Regina disappeared from the window. That woman was seriously going to be the death of her. She took a deep breath, and as Regina slipped into the driver's side, Emma turned in her seat and smiled back at Henry. "Hey little man!" she greeted happily. "You ready to see some animals?"

"Yeah!" he shouted excitedly. "You like algators?"

Emma's face scrunched for a second as she sucked in a hissing breath. "Ooh, I don't know, Henry. They're a little scary."

The small boy giggled at that and said, "Me and Momma will hold your hand! Won't we, Momma?"

"Absolutely," Regina agreed with no hesitation as she drove off of campus. She then glanced over to the woman beside her, smiled softly and added, "If you would like, dear."

Emma grinned back at her and feeling more confident, asked, "What if there aren't any alligators? Do I have to be scared in order for you to hold my hand?"

Regina's lips parted as a jolt of excitement spilled through her chest, making her heart thump heavily against her ribcage. She kept her eyes on the road, but Emma could see the soft pink tint to her neck and cheeks. And when Regina subtly shook her head back and forth, Emma grinned like a fool.

* * *

Regina unbuckled Henry from his car seat with only a bit of difficulty, and as soon as she pulled him from the car and set him on his feet, Emma whistled loudly. "Whoa, Henry, you look handsome, buddy."

He beamed up at her from where he stood next to her, both of them waiting for Regina to prepare the stroller. "Thank you!" he replied happily, a faint blush touching his cheeks and making him somehow look even more like his mother than he already did.

"Who'd you get all dressed up for?" Emma asked him, squatting down to be eye level with the kid. She poked his sides playfully and he giggled and pushed her hands away as she asked, "The monkeys?"

"No, silly," he told her, laughing. "Our date."

Emma just completely melted with those words. "Aw, really? You got dressed up for our date?"

"Yup!" he exclaimed, nodding. "'Cause I'm a gennlemen, right Momma?"

Emma was practically swooning as Regina smiled and laughed softly. "That's right, Henry. You are a perfect gentleman," Regina agreed as she wheeled the stroller around and motioned for her son to climb inside. He did so without a fuss, and happily took his juice cup from his mother as Emma buckled the strap around his waist.

"Alright," Emma said with a clap of her hands. "Are we ready, Mills family?"

"Ready!" Henry boomed, and Regina just laughed from behind the handles of his stroller. "Lead the way," she confirmed, motioning for Emma to go ahead, and they took off as a unit into the Central Park Zoo.

* * *

Henry became more and more excited as they strolled through the zoo, squealing and pointing every few minutes. Regina and Emma wheeled him from exhibit to exhibit, animal to animal, letting him soak it all in, while they made easy conversation about random things. They talked about everything from Regina's lack of comfort clothes to Emma's strange habit of brushing her teeth in the shower every morning. It was easily the most comfortable date either had ever been on, and both were enjoying the natural ease of it immensely.

They took a break after about an hour of walking, skipping the exhibits that Regina was certain Henry would make them stand in front of for at least an hour each and saving them for after they had eaten. They ate simple—chicken fingers and fries shared among the three of them with Emma cracking jokes about how Regina looked like she was eating escargot in a fancy restaurant and Regina teasing that Emma looked like she had never eaten before in her life.

As soon as the main course of their little meal had been devoured, Emma insisted that she buy everyone ice cream. Henry wanted chocolate, so they got him a small sugar cone with a single scoop of chocolate. Regina, of course, asked for mint pistachio, which earned her another teasing smile from Emma, and Emma went for plain old vanilla.

"I love ice cream!" Henry exclaimed halfway through his cold snack, his cheeks, chin, and nose already covered in chocolate.

Regina chuckled even as she shook her head at her son and readied the box of wipes that she had stored in the stroller in case of any messes. "Yes, we see that, dear," she laughed out, and Emma cracked up with her.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Regina," the blonde said, her eyes glinting with mirth. "He doesn't look to me like he's enjoying that ice cream cone at all."

"Oh, didn't you know?" Regina asked, arching a brow. "You simply cannot enjoy ice cream unless it's covering at least half of your face."

Emma grinned wickedly at her then. "Oh, well in that case, you're not enjoying your ice cream at all, are you? I don't see a single bit of—Oh wait." She popped her hand over and jostled Regina's wrist just as the brunette went to take a lick. She burst out laughing as Regina gasped when green ice cream smeared across her chin.

"Emma!" Regina shrieked, her hand instantly going up to cup around her chin as Emma buckled over laughing.

Emma couldn't help herself. Regina's expression had been priceless, and she couldn't stop the laughter as it bubbled up and out of her. She expected Regina to instantly go for the wipes, ridding herself of the cold evidence of Emma's betrayal, but instead, Regina thoroughly surprised her.

The brunette huffed out a breath. "Well, I suppose you're not enjoying yours either," she said, and as soon as Emma looked up at her questioningly, Regina launched forward and smashed the globe of her ice cream cone against Emma's lips and nose. "Perhaps you should try some of mine!"

Emma's gasp was even more satisfying than Regina's had been, but she needed hardly any time to rebound before she burst out laughing again. Green ice cream decorated her face, freezing against her nose and smeared across her lips, and she couldn't believe that Regina had gone there, but she was so glad that she had. It was beyond adorable to see this playful side of the usually tightly bound woman. Emma just wanted to unravel her entirely and see all the quirky parts that Regina kept hidden.

Henry's high-pitched giggle echoed around them like a warm embrace as Emma playfully glared at Regina's mocking smirk and asked, "Oh, you think that's funny, do you?"

"Quite," Regina answered, nodding.

Emma grabbed her then, one fair hand shooting out quickly and latching onto the brunette's arm. She jerked Regina flush against her and quietly said, "First date kiss?"

Regina sucked in a sharp breath as their eyes locked, both sets dancing with their joy, and then laughed openly as Emma pressed her ice-cream covered lips to Regina's own. She nuzzled Regina's nose with her own, covering its dainty tip with sticky green, all to Henry's great amusement.

"Emma!" he squealed. "Don't tack Momma!"

Both Regina and Emma chuckled as they pulled apart at his words. Emma smiled down at him. "Sorry buddy," she told him, "but she got me first."

"Oh, I did no such thing!" Regina argued. "You started it, dear."

Emma just laughed as she scooted a little closer to the brunette. "Fair enough," she said softly.

Regina grabbed the wipes and passed Emma a few, shaking her head as she did so. She could not believe she was behaving as she was—so carefree, so…young. It was refreshing, and it amazed her the way that Emma Swan seemed to always draw that side of her forth. It was addicting after a lifetime of prim and proper.

She cleaned her own face and hands quickly, tossing the rest of her melted and destroyed ice cream cone in the nearby trashcan, and then went to clean Henry's face as well. Regina bent over his stroller and as she wiped his cheeks, she loudly asked, "What do you think, Henry? I think Emma might like me a little."

He nodded vigorously, and smiled goofily up at Emma who was hovering over Regina's shoulder. "Yup!"

Regina smiled brightly and turned to peer over her shoulder at the blonde. Emma just shrugged and nodded. "Yup," she agreed.

* * *

Emma was fairly certain that she had never seen anyone display as much excitement as one Henry Mills did when they came upon the chimpanzee exhibit. His entire body practically trembled as his eyes widened, his voice went up an octave, and he very slowly, very shakily said, "Momma, there's mooooonkeys."

Both Regina and Emma melted at the tiny boy's thrill, and Emma looked up at Regina with a wide smile. "Regina," she said in shaky voice that mimicked Henry's, "there's monkeeeeeys."

"Wonderful," Regina said, laughing. "I now have two children to push around the zoo."

Emma just cackled as she dropped into a squat in front of Henry's strollers and unbuckled his belt. "Want to see them a bit better, kid?"

He nodded so fast that Emma was surprised his neck didn't pop, and she reached out and hoisted him into the air. She raised him up over her head and settled him on her shoulders, keeping her arms wrapped securely around his legs. He squealed his excitement as she walked carefully up to the roped edge and let him peer down into the large area where the chimpanzees mulled about, or climbed along the large play structures built for them.

Regina couldn't take her eyes off of her son as he perched atop Emma's shoulders. She couldn't help her naturally protective instincts, as she pushed the empty stroller up beside Emma and reached up to press her right hand into Henry's back to keep him steady and in place. She trusted Emma to keep him safe, but the extra precaution eased her nerves.

Emma leaned in a little closer to Regina's side. She hoped Regina was having as good a time as she was, because she was seriously having a blast. A moment later, she felt the woman's hand slip down for just a second and rubbed a quick circle into her back before lifting back up to hold Henry in place, and that single action had Emma's heart dancing in her chest.

"Oo oo ah ah!" Henry repeated his version of monkey sounds over and over as he bounced a little on Emma's shoulders and clapped his excitement upon seeing the chimpanzees.

He had much the same reaction when they saw the polar bear, except that he made growling noises from above Emma's head. Both Regina and Emma had laughed out loud when Henry told them that polar bears drank soda. He'd obviously seen too many Coca-Cola commercials.

When they came upon the reptiles, Emma's stomach churned a bit. She wasn't a fan of reptiles—they were a little too creepy and crawly for her tastes, especially snakes. Regina was much the same. She admired the poise that reptiles seemed to possess over other animals, but there was always something in the way they looked at you—hypnotic, terrifying. She shivered as they stared in at a large snake that had hardly moved in the fifteen minutes that Henry insisted they stand there.

"He's a big one," Henry told them as Emma slid the boy off her shoulders and held him on her hip.

"Yeah he is," Emma agreed, patting Henry's bottom. "What do snakes say?"

"Hiss," Henry answered easily, and Emma laughed out loud.

"That's what they say, huh?" she asked. "Just hiss?"

"Yup!"

Emma just continued to laugh as she held the boy and swayed gently side to side, letting him stare to his heart's content. She wasn't planning on moving on until he made it clear that he was ready to.

Regina stood quietly at Emma's side, staring at the large snake, somewhat mesmerized, so that she actually jumped when she felt her date's fingertips brush against her own. Emma chuckled softly as Regina glanced down to see Emma's free hand hovering beside hers and then looked back up into the blonde's eyes. Emma smiled crookedly at her and shrugged a bit before opening her hand in a wordless invitation.

Regina stared down at Emma's open hand for a long moment, her breath thick and sticky in her throat and her heart singing wildly in her chest. She then shifted a little closer and slowly slipped her hand into Emma's, their fingers lacing together almost automatically. She looked back up at Emma then, and they shared a soft smile as Emma swiped her thumb across the back of Regina's hand.

"Having fun?" the blonde asked quietly as Henry continued to stare at the large snake, completely captivated.

Regina nodded, squeezing Emma's hand unconsciously. "I am."

"Good," Emma told her with a soft nod. "Me too."


	20. Chapter 20: Animal Magnetism

Chapter Twenty: Animal Magnetism

"Hey look!" Emma said, pointing to a large stand near the front of the zoo where dozens of stuffed animals hung from racks and were stacked on shelves.

Regina laughed softly. "I never would have pegged you for the type to sleep with a stuffed animal, dear."

Emma nudged her with her elbow as she leaned atop the handles of Henry's stroller and pushed it along, Regina walking leisurely at her side. "Ha ha," Emma drawled, grinning. "I meant for Henry."

"You have been in my son's room," Regina expressed, glancing pointedly over at Emma with a small smirk playing at her lips. "I'm sure you are aware of the already excessive number of stuffed animals he owns. They are impossible to miss after all."

That was true. Emma laughed just thinking about it. There was a large shelf in the corner of Henry's bedroom, and it was covered in books and stuffed animals of all kinds, mostly stuffed dinosaurs. Emma thought it was cute, but yeah, a little excessive. Still, she wanted to get the kid something.

"Well then why do you keep buying him stuffed animals?" she asked, reaching over to poke teasingly at Regina's side. Regina squirmed just a bit, but not enough to falter her composure as she cut a playful glare in Emma's direction.

"I don't," the brunette exclaimed. "I haven't bought him a single stuffed animal since before he was two. There is no need. My mother buys every one she comes across."

"Aw," Emma cooed. "That's kind of sweet that the kid's grandma wants to spoil him."

"It's not sweet, dear," Regina chuckled. "It's detrimental to discipline. Henry has both my parents wrapped around his little finger, and they don't even deny it. If I deny him something, my mother is always there to swoop in and buy it for him anyway. It's maddening."

"Your mom sounds like a trip," Emma laughed out. She then shook her head, laughing even harder as she remembered her short little encounter with Cora Mills. "Scratch that," she said quickly. "I _know _your mom is a trip. Within about five seconds of meeting me, she was basically asking you if you were mad that we didn't sleep together."

Regina groaned at the memory, and Emma just laughed even harder. "Mother has no filter." She then shook her head and amended, "No, actually, she _does _have a filter. She simply chooses not to exercise it where my personal pride is concerned."

"Yeah," Emma said, cracking up. "I swear I thought your face was gonna explode. Your cheeks were bright red."

Regina poked Emma's side with her elbow. "Yours was not much better."

"Yours was worse," Emma told her.

"How can you possibly know that?" Regina asked her, arching a brow at the blonde. "You couldn't even see your own face. I assure you, Emma. It was red."

"Yeah, but yours was redder," Emma teased again.

"It was not."

"Was so."

"It was not."

"It totally was."

"This is childish," Regina snapped, though the edge of her words was softened by the growing smile on her lips. She then tilted her head back, poking her nose into the air as if she was much too classy to participate in such childish banter. Emma laughed out loud, though, when she heard Regina quietly murmur. "Yours was redder."

"Ha!" Emma croaked through her laughter. "No way. Had to be yours, because it was _your _actual family doing the teasing."

Regina's face scrunched as she playfully glared at Emma. "Very well," she finally said, releasing an overly dramatic sigh. "You make a fair point." She inched a little closer to Emma then, enjoying the way their shoulders brushed gently together as they walked. A soft contented sigh escaped her then as she went on to say, "My mother _does_ quite like to see me squirm. I suppose that it is merely a maternal thing, though. I'm sure I will likely tease Henry once he is old enough to date. It's a rite of passage for mothers. Don't you think?"

Emma shrugged then, her soft laughter crumbling in her throat. For only a moment, her eyes grew distant, but then she snapped back to the present and quietly said, "I wouldn't know."

Regina's head snapped up then, her gaze shooting over to Emma as her stomach lurched uncomfortably at the blonde's words. "Emma, I…" she began but Emma quickly waved her off.

"No, don't," the younger woman said softly, stopping to turn toward Regina. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that. I didn't mean to make things uncomfortable."

Regina shook her head softly, looking deeply into Emma's forest eyes, and Emma was surprised to find that it wasn't pity she saw reflected there, but…something akin to admiration. It made her feel stronger somehow, better. She was so used to avoiding topics or making comments that in any way related back to her upbringing, or rather the lack thereof, because she hated the way people always reacted—sympathetic, pitying, and she had even had a few people pretend like they hadn't heard her and just change the subject. She hated that look that people got in their eyes, like she was some kind of stray puppy that hadn't eaten in weeks. It made her feel weak. It made her itch in all the worst ways, until she just wanted to peel her fucking skin off—stop wearing the flesh of an orphan so that people wouldn't look at her like she was one.

Regina, though…she was different. She didn't look at Emma with pity in her eyes, even when caught off guard by the blonde's comment. She appeared startled, sure, and maybe a little off put, but not pitying. Instead, she looked at Emma like she was some kind of hero, and well, Emma didn't quite know how to respond to that. Still, she couldn't deny that it was an incredible change, one that made her feel like so much more than the lost girl she had always been.

Regina took a tentative step closer to Emma as the blonde let out a soft sigh and smiled sadly at her. She reached out and placed a hand on Emma's bicep. "Don't apologize, Emma," she said quietly. "You never have to apologize for who you are or where you come from, not to me, and certainly never for speaking your mind."

Emma puffed out her cheeks then as she let out a heavy breath and just shook her head back and forth. "You're like crazy perfect, you know that?"

A smile fully bloomed across Regina's supple lips then and she squeezed Emma's arm where her hand still rested. She then arched a single brow at the blonde and asked, "Crazy or perfect, which is it?"

Emma laughed at that, her hands inching out from her body and toward Regina's as if they were just magnets, constantly straining to touch. She wrapped her arms around Regina's waist and pulled her a little closer. "A crazy amount of perfect," she whispered as her breath caught in her throat at the way Regina's gaze dropped to her lips, darted back up to her eyes, and then dropped to her lips once more.

They stared at one another a long moment, just breathing in the heat of that building tension between them. It was electric, sparking higher and brighter with every passing second, and then Emma quietly asked, "Is this okay?"

Regina watched the way Emma's mouth moved as she spoke, her tongue unconsciously darting out to moisten her own bottom lip. "Is what okay?" she asked just as quietly.

"That I'm…you know, holding you like this?" Emma asked her. "I mean, I kind of just grabbed you. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or like I'm moving too fast or something."

Regina laughed softly at that. "Emma, we nearly slept together only a few nights ago."

Emma's cheeks shaded a soft pink at that. The blonde cleared her throat and said, "Right, yeah…you're totally right."

"You are welcome to touch me, dear," Regina then whispered, reaching up to trace a finger along Emma's bottom lip, "but thank you for being respectful. You are quite the gentle…woman."

"Yeah, that sounds weird," Emma laughed out. "But 'lady' doesn't really seem very fitting either. There should be a better word."

"Indeed," Regina chuckled. They seemed to regain their senses some in that moment, both taking a deep breath and stepping slightly away from one another. Space allowed more air, and air allowed oxygen to actually reach their brains, which was a good thing, because it seemed like the closer they were to one another, the more likely they were to simply short-circuit and implode.

Or they would simply end up making out heavily in the middle of Central Park Zoo, scarring children and animals left and right. Emma seriously considered it anyway.

Both women glanced up to see that they had somehow found their way across the main roadway and were now standing only a few feet away from the merchandise stand with all the stuffed animals. "So," Emma said, clearing her throat to get the dirty thoughts out of her voice. They never left her brain though, not for a second. "Which one are we getting for the little guy?"

Regina groaned again as she shook her head. "Must we?"

"Alas," Emma said dramatically, nodding solemnly, "we must."

Regina actually snorted with a small burst of laughter, an entirely undignified sound that Emma wanted to squeal over, but instead she just smiled brightly and kept her cool. "Note to self," the blonde laughed out, "talk fancy more often. It results in snorts."

Regina smacked her arm then and said, "I did not snort."

"Regina!" Emma exclaimed, cracking up. "You _so _did. Now you're just blatantly lying."

"It isn't a lie if it never happened," Regina told her, smiling around the puckered place where her bottom lip was tucked between her teeth. "I do not recall a snort, therefore it never happened."

"Oh, is this you getting all existential on me now?" Emma asked, barking out another loud laugh. She then pinched her face into a terribly dramatic show of thought, pressed a hand to her chin and in a nasally voice asked, "If one snorts and then lies about it, does the snort _really_ exist?"

Regina couldn't hold her laughter in any longer with that one. She let it echo from her lips as Emma slung an arm around her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. It all felt terribly…familiar, and that surprised Regina the most. It surprised both of them—that ease that they seemed to have with one another despite how different they were. Even when things could be terribly awkward, there was always a comfort that existed between them, as if they had been laughing together for years, or as if they would.

When the laughter quieted between them, Emma pointed toward the stroller in front of her. "Why don't we just ask Henry which one he wants?"

"Oh dear, Henry is fast asleep," Regina told her, shaking her head.

"Huh?" Emma asked, brows furrowing. "How do you—" She then bent around and peered down into the stroller. Sure enough, Henry was out like a light—like a broken light. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days, chin pressed hard to his chest as his head lolled over on one side and a large stream of drool fed a growing wet spot on his polo. "Wow, he is like _really _sleeping. How'd you know?"

"We have been walking for nearly thirty minutes now, and we haven't heard a peep from him," Regina explained simply. "He never stays quiet that long unless he is asleep. I'm sure the excitement of the day has merely worn him out."

"Yeah, there's a river running from his mouth."

Regina's face scrunched in disgust, yet somehow, the fondness in her gaze never faded. "I suppose our conversation simply wasn't entertaining enough to keep him alert and awake," she joked after a moment. She then smirked at Emma as she added, "Although, you certainly seemed to have found it titillating considering you didn't even notice his silence."

Emma laughed at that as she shook her head. She then leaned in, lowered her voice, and asked, "You totally only said that word so that you could say 'tit' on our first date, didn't you?"

Regina scoffed, her mouth gaping as Emma doubled over in laughter again. The blonde then wrapped an arm around her and joked, "Geez, Regina. First date and you're already bringing up tits. Your gay is showing."

Emma only laughed harder as Regina hilariously glanced down at herself without thinking. They then both erupted, poking at one another and forgetting entirely where they were and what they were doing. They jumped apart though, startled, when someone cleared his throat loudly.

They both turned to see the teenager running the merchandise booth staring pointedly at them. "You guys have been standing there for like ten minutes," he said, sighing dramatically.

"So?" Emma snapped at him, shrugging her shoulders.

"So, you're kinda blocking the stand," he told her. It was obvious that the kid was not happy about his job, or maybe his life. Hell, Emma didn't know. All she knew for sure was that the kid had a bad damn attitude and little patience. Not really the best person to be working in a place teeming with children. "Are you gonna buy something or what? 'Cause if not, then you should move already."

Emma huffed out an annoyed breath, but just as she was about to retaliate, she felt a soft hand slip around her wrist and squeeze gently. She glanced over to see Regina smiling at her. "Don't bother, dear," the brunette said softly. "Let me handle this."

Regina then released her hold on Emma's wrist and stepped over to the counter of the stand. Emma was a little intimidated just watching the way Regina moved, the brunette's spine straightening, her body somehow growing taller, larger, more imposing. How she could just turn it on like that, just go from laughing and adorable to a larger-than-life HBIC in a snap, was completely beyond Emma, but goddamn if it didn't completely turn her on.

"Hello…" Regina began, narrowing her eyes as she peered at the name tag on the teen's shirt, "…Seth. It appears you aren't having the best of days."

"Lady, come on," the teen, Seth, clipped. "I don't need any kind of weird reverse psychology or a lecture or whatever. I'm just trying to do my job and you're blocking the stand."

"Mm," Regina hummed, her eyes going cold as she glared at the boy. "I would inquire as to who taught you your manners, Seth, but it appears you have none. Quite a shame when one works in the service industry. You see, in a job such as this one, you need to be able to maintain a polite demeanor and attitude with any and all potential and paying customers."

Seth let out a dramatic sigh as he rolled his eyes at Regina and tapped his fingers against the counter. "Like I said, I don't need a lecture."

"_Because,_" Regina continued, bowling right over the boy's words, "you never know whom you might be speaking to."

That definitely got the kid's attention. His eyes narrowed as he looked her over before his gaze darted over to Emma and then back to Regina. Regina knew she had him then. That tiny flicker of panic that flashed through his gaze was all she needed to work with.

"Ah yes," she carried on, perfectly composed and poised, her hands clasped neatly in front of her, "now I have your attention."

"Should I know you?" he asked her, a little warily.

"Oh no, dear," Regina told him, shaking her head slightly, never dropping that strangely cold smile that was painted across her luscious lips. "You wouldn't know me; however, you should have thought to be a bit kinder before speaking to my girlfriend and I in such a rude manner."

Emma perked up at the mention of 'girlfriend', her stomach flipping and her heart kick-starting into a drumming rhythm. Had Regina meant that? Surely not. It was only their first date after all. She was probably just speaking in a way that was more convenient to her purpose. Yeah, that had to be it, Emma told herself. She couldn't decide, though, if she was happy or disappointed about that.

"You see," Regina told Seth, "some of us have quite a bit of power. In fact, some of us might perhaps own this very zoo you are working in."

Seth's eyes practically bugged out of his skull upon hearing those words, and Emma even had to turn her head to keep her own reaction from being seen. That one definitely caught her by surprise.

She kept her head turned but could hear Seth instantly stammering out an apology, obviously suddenly afraid that he was going to lose his job. A few minutes later, Emma felt a tap on her arm, and she turned to see Regina standing there holding a green stuffed monkey with long lanky limbs. She was wearing a satisfied little smirk on her lips as she asked, "Shall we, dear? I believe it may be time to get Henry home."

"Uh…y-yeah, yeah. Of course," Emma quickly said, jumping into action. As they moved away from the merchandise stand and toward the zoo's main entrance/exit, Emma looked over at Regina, who was still grinning, and asked, "Do you seriously _own _this freakin' zoo?"

Regina just chuckled softly. "Of course not," she answered, nudging Emma gently with her elbow, "but Seth didn't know that."

* * *

Regina didn't ask if Emma wanted to go home with her, and Emma didn't ask if she could. It was apparently a silent yet mutual understanding that neither wanted the date to be over just yet, so instead of driving toward campus to drop Emma off, Regina simply headed home, bringing Emma along.

Henry hadn't stirred once, not even when Regina lifted him out of the stroller and settled him into the car seat. The kid was completely zonked, and that didn't change when they finally made it back to Regina's house. He just curled around his mother like a koala bear as she hoisted him out of the car seat again and carried him into the house, Emma following closely behind.

Emma just chuckled as she followed Regina down the hallway and watched as the brunette gently settled the boy into his bed, having to unclench his fingers from around the hair at the base of her head. She pulled his shoes and socks from his feet, popped off his little hat, and then stripped him down to just his pull-ups; otherwise, he would likely wake up within the hour, overheated and drenched in sweat. It was a likely possibility anyway. The kid only mumbled a few times throughout the whole process but then he settled right back into his sheets and drifted off again.

Emma stepped in and handed Regina the green stuffed monkey then. "Here," she whispered. "He can sleep with it."

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather save it so that _you _can sleep with it?" Regina teased, chuckling as she tucked the toy in beside Henry. "You were rather adamant about getting a stuffed animal after all."

Emma just shook her head, glaring playfully at the woman. "I don't need to sleep with monkeys if I've got you," she whispered, and then didn't even wait to see the way Regina's jaw completely dropped before turning and heading out into the hallway.

Regina smiled down at her baby boy before pressing a soft kiss to his temple, and then she quietly slipped from his room. Emma was waiting for her in the hallway, and when Regina pulled the door gently shut behind her, the two women just stood there, staring at one another. That electricity that was becoming painfully familiar sparked between them again, and Regina quickly acted to eradicate it, wanting to move away from Henry's room lest they somehow manage to stir him.

She cleared her throat softly, letting her gaze fall away from Emma's. "Would you like something to drink?" she asked, moving past Emma and heading back down the hallway toward the kitchen. Emma just shrugged and turned to follow, laughing internally at herself because it seemed like every time she was in this big, beautiful house, she was always just following Regina around like a puppy.

In fact, she realized in that moment that she had been doing it since her very first visit. It seemed that that draw between them had always been there, despite the fact that, foolishly, neither had noticed it.

"Uh, like alcohol?" Emma asked her. "Because I'm not big on wine. I'll take some tea or something if you've got it."

"Juice?" Regina asked, and Emma nodded despite knowing that Regina couldn't see her.

"Yeah, thanks," she said then, realizing as much.

Regina went about readying a couple of glasses, filling half of one with wine and filling the other to the brim with apple juice. She turned then to see Emma leaning up against the kitchen counter and watching her. Their eyes locked hard and both women let out soft sighs, completely affected by only a glance.

Regina handed the juice to Emma, the blonde's fingers brushing over hers in the exchange and causing a delightful shiver to ripple down Regina's spine. Regina backed up until her back gently nudged the counter on the opposite side of the kitchen, and she rested there, staring at the woman across from her as both women took random long sips from their glasses.

"So…" Emma drawled after several long moments, slowly putting her glass down on the countertop. Her entire body felt like a coiled snake, tense and practically vibrating with energy as she watched Regina's tongue slip across her bottom lip to capture a bit of escaped moisture.

Regina mimicked Emma's action, placing her own glass down behind her. "So…" she repeated, the word barely a whisper. The growing knot at the base of her spine ached so fiercely that she was afraid she might splinter apart if she didn't get a bit of relief, and the way Emma was looking at her, as if she could swallow her in one gulp, wasn't helping at all.

Electricity crackled in the air between them again, that magnetic pull like fire scorching across the air between them, as neither said another word. Their gazes merely devoured the other's and a moment later, both women were moving. They each shot off of their respective sides of the counter and crashed together in the middle.

Hands landed anywhere they could, _everywhere _they could. Regina's fingernails dug into Emma's scalp, slender fingers weaving through golden locks, as Emma's own hands gripped tightly around Regina's curvaceous hips through those dark-wash skinnies that drove her mad with desire. The kiss was hot and rough, desperate and hungry, tongues slipping together, tasting, exploring. Their teeth knocked together with the frantic motion, but neither paid any mind to the messy state of the kiss. They only wanted more.

Regina pushed her body into Emma's, backing the blonde up until they slammed into the counter where Emma had only just been, the cabinets shaking and the glass of juice nearly falling from the edge. Emma's body blocked it, though, and she quickly pushed it back and away, before turning back to the woman in her arms, both of them laughing into each other's mouths at the almost-accident.

"God, you're hot," Emma whispered as she ran her hands around from Regina's hips and cupped them over jean-clad cheeks. Emma moaned into Regina's mouth, echoing a similar sound that bubbled up from the brunette's throat. "Your ass."

Regina chuckled against Emma's mouth, smiling into the kiss as she slid her tongue along the blonde's bottom lip. "Mm," she hummed. "Your mouth."

Her hands slinked down from Emma's hair, down the column of her slender neck, down over delicate collarbones, down until they were cupped around—

"Momma?"

Emma and Regina sprang apart so fast, bodies whipping in the direction of the tiny, sleep-laden voice, that they practically gave themselves whiplash. "H-Henry," Regina choked out, hand shooting up to wipe at the corner of her mouth where her lipstick had been smudged before righting her shirt, which was only slightly askew. "What are you doing up, darling?"

Henry stood a few feet away from them, naked but for his pull-ups, rocking on his heels. His soft brown hair was messy and sticking up on one side, his eyes were droopy. He was holding the green monkey Regina had secured for him at the zoo in one arm, tucked atop his round little belly, and he was using his other hand to rub at his eyes. "Hot," he mumbled, too tired to even attempt a full sentence.

Emma chewed on her lip nervously as she stood a little ways away from Regina, putting some distance between herself and the other woman. It was the only way to keep her hands to herself. Her cheeks were positively flaming. She could feel the heat in them, entirely mortified at having been caught macking heavily on Regina by none other than Regina's three-year-old son.

Awkward and uncomfortable.

Henry didn't seem to mind, though. In fact, he didn't even seem like he was fully awake—just a partially naked zombie baby, too tired to function. If Emma wasn't so busy being mortified, she'd be otherwise engaged swooning over how crazy adorable the kid was.

"Oh," Regina said softly, smiling sweetly at her son, the blush on her own cheeks prominent even as she tried to pretend like they hadn't just been doing what they had totally just been doing. She acted entirely normal as she crossed over to her sleepy baby and hoisted him up into her arms. "Let's go get your fan, okay, and then you can nap some more."

He laid his head on her shoulder and nodded into her neck, and Regina glanced back at Emma and offered her an apologetic smile and partial shrug, before carrying Henry back down the hallway and to his room.

As soon as Regina was out of sight, Emma scrubbed a hand down her face and let out a heavy breath that quickly evolved into quiet laughter. What a day.


End file.
